Les Portes : Les Orphelins de Poudlard
by Alohomora
Summary: 1942, la guerre ravage le monde moldu, un sorcier noir terrorise le monde sorcier. L'ambiance est lourde à Poudlard où les amitiés se nouent difficilement. Esther Devlin, Météra -sans nom-, Pâris Black, Henry Potter sont quatre apprentis sorciers que rien ne rapproche encore. Avertissement : Préquelle des "Portes" (voir mon profil). Hors canon au-delà du tome 4.
1. Chapitre 1 : La Petite princesse

**Titre** : _Les Portes_ : « Les Orphelins de Poudlard »  
**Chapitre 1** : "La Petite princesse"  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Continuité** : Prequel (ou préquelle) de ma fanfiction _Les Portes_. Nous sommes en 1942, la guerre fait rage dans le monde moldu mais également dans le monde sorcier. A Poudlard, l'ambiance est lourde et les amitiés ont du mal à se nouer.  
**Personnages** : Esther Devlin, Météra -_sans nom-_, Henry Potter, Pâris Black.  
**Avertissement** : PG : quelques sujets sérieux seront abordés durant cette histoire.**  
Rappel **: Il s'agit d'un prolongement de ma fanfiction _Les Portes_ qui est déjà hors canon au-delà du tome 4. Vous pouvez donc vous attendre ici à quelques différences majeures donc avec ce que Rowling a développé à partir du tome 5. Ma famille Black, même si elle a quelques traits de ressemblance, est très différente. Oubliez Walburga, Orion, Lucretia ou Cygnus Black. C'est un autre monde.  
**Note 1** : Ce prolongement des _Portes_ est rattaché à la fic-mère par le bonus 3.  
**Note 2** : Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réalisé que mon pseudo et mes deux premières fics (_Le Secret de ma mère _et _Les Portes_) avaient dix ans en 2012. J'ai donc cherché un moyen de fêter l'événement et j'ai eu l'idée de ce prequel (ou cette préquelle). Je voulais aussi trouver un moyen de vous remercier, vous lecteurs, qui m'avez soutenue, encouragée, reviewée... En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_._

**_Les Portes_ :**  
**« Les Orphelins de Poudlard »**

.

Chapitre 1 : La Petite princesse

.

.

* * *

.

Esther sursauta quand le premier coup de tonnerre retentit. Elle avait surveillé le ciel toute la journée et espéré que le vent tournerait, que les lourds nuages dévieraient. Ses prières n'avaient pas été écoutées et l'orage était maintenant là. Par la fenêtre, elle vit les branches des arbres nues se tordre dans les rafales de vent, éclairs et tonnerres bouleverser le ciel.

Sans perdre un instant, les mains un peu tremblantes, Esther rassembla ses affaires. Elle avait apprécié de pouvoir étudier dans la salle commune, au milieu de tous, sans qu'on ne fasse attention à elle. Suite à une inondation persistante, la bibliothèque avait été fermée et la grande salle annexée par les élèves pour étudier. Des hiboux volaient en rase-motte en tout sens pour apporter manuels, grimoires et livres nécessaires. Chaque fois qu'on relevait la tête, on frôlait la commotion cérébrale. Les plus Serdaigle des Serdaigle hurlaient qu'on sabotait leur avenir et les plus Serpentard des Serpentard avaient profité du débordement de la bibliothécaire pour détourner quelques manuels et monnayer leur utilisation. Les autres se débrouillaient avec l'humeur qui leur convenait. C'était un peu le bazar, mais c'était un bazar convivial, vivant, joyeux.

Esther courut aussi vite qu'elle put, serrant contre elle ses manuels et ses parchemins. Elle se faufilait entre les élèves, jouait un peu des coudes récoltant quelques exclamations énervées sur son passage. Cela ne la ralentit pas. Et alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment par une porte latérale, les premiers élèves qui revenaient de Pré-au-lard entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils dégoulinaient d'eau, grelottaient de froid et pestaient comme des mégères arthritiques.

« Juste à temps ! » pensa-t-elle.

.

-o-

.

Air concentré, grimoires serrés contre sa poitrine, Joan avançait d'un pas décidé. Ses talons frappaient les dalles du château, tandis que sa queue de cheval blonde se balançait furieusement au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle était en colère, une fois encore, pour une raison que Pâris essayait de saisir. Seulement les propos de Joan manquaient quelque peu de cohérence. Elle digressait, s'exclamait, maugréait, voire marmonnait et puis repartait dans des éclats de voix. Pâris avait compris qu'il était question de notes, de travail fait en commun et de résultats qui différaient, d'injustice et de trahison.

Au paroxysme de sa frustration, Joan donna un coup de pied dans une armure qui oscilla. Pâris réagit immédiatement : il tira sa baguette, le sort au bord des lèvres, prêt à empêcher l'antique objet et propriété de l'école de leur tomber dessus. C'était compter sans le cognard tout en jupe et boucles noires qui le percuta de plein fouet. Pâris tomba sur Joan qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'armure chut à son tour dans un tintamarre assourdissant.

Ils restèrent tous les trois, emmêlés et étourdis, quelques secondes à terre. Pâris se dégagea le premier et aida son assaillante à se mettre debout, ce qui permit à Joan de se lever.

L'écusson et les couleurs indiquaient que la jeune fille était une Gryffondor la taille, une première année. Elle avait une main appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et l'autre contre le front. Les yeux plissés, les dents serrées, elle essayait de remettre le monde à l'endroit. Ses jambes ployèrent brusquement. Pâris la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe et la fit s'asseoir contre le mur. Il lui demanda si ça allait, elle ne répondit pas. Son regard était vague et elle était très pâle.

– Si ça t'intéresse de le savoir, intervint Joan. Moi, ça va. J'ai un joli bleu en formation sur le genou, ma jupe est déchirée et j'ai mal au poignet. Mais ça va !

– Je crois qu'elle va se sentir mal, s'alarma Pâris.

Joan pesta et poussa sans ménagement Pâris. « Laisse-moi voir ! » Joan posa la main sur le front de la première année, lui regarda les yeux, puis lui tâta le poignet. Pâris attendait, observait, essayait de comprendre, de déchiffrer, mais ne parvenait à rien. Joan attrapa son sac qui était tombé, en fouilla le contenu pour en sortir une barre chocolatée. Pâris voulut lui faire remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais contre toute attente, Joan en mit un morceau dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

– Crise d'hypoglycémie, déclara-t-elle en lissant sa jupe. Elle observa la déchirure et d'une formule magique répara l'accroc. Pas de quoi fouetter un Kneazle, ajouta-t-elle.

– Faut peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, suggéra Pâris.

Joan haussa les épaules. Son attention était maintenant tournée vers l'armure qu'elle tentait de rassembler. Avant que Pâris n'ait eu le temps de mettre en doute l'humanité et la générosité de sa compagne, Joan fit remarquer que la Gryffondor était déjà en train de se lever. Vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un Kneazle !

La première année avait effectivement retrouvé un peu ses couleurs et tenait plus ou moins sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle assura cependant que ça allait, qu'elle était juste quitte pour une belle bosse et n'avait pas du tout besoin d'aide. Absolument pas. Elle se confondit en excuses, jura qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, promit de ne plus courir dans les couloirs. Elle ramassa ses affaires et disparut dans une envolée de tissu noir et rouge.

Dans un silence appuyé, Joan acheva de reconstituer l'armure. Pâris rassembla leurs affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées dans la chute. Joan remercia Pâris du bout des lèvres quand elle prit son sac et ses grimoires, un peu plus farouchement que nécessaire des mains. Pâris sourit, ce qui agaça encore plus Joan. Elle vérifia ses affaires, marmonnant que si jamais elles étaient abîmes, hypoglycémie ou pas, le bulldozer devrait la rembourser. Après un rapide inventaire pendant lequel le Gryffondor se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, Joan tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Pâris.

– Ce n'est pas à moi.

– Ce n'est pas à moi non plus.

Joan força néanmoins Pâris à prendre le parchemin.

– C'est probablement à ton char blindé, expliqua-t-elle.

– Pourquoi _mon_ char blindé ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un char blindé ?

– C'est une Gryffondor.

Pâris soupira et rangea le parchemin dans sa besace tout en se demandant à quelle question la réponse de Joan s'appliquait. Joan dut lire sa confusion car elle souriait quand elle s'empara du bras de Pâris.

– Et tu devrais t'assurer qu'elle mange bien, ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre sa diatribe exactement là où elle s'était arrêtée, comme si de rien n'était.

.

-o-

.

Météra était assise en tailleur sur un large tabouret rembourré. Le siège aurait pu être confortable si un ressort ne perçait pas agressivement le velours, autrefois noir maintenant verdâtre, et obligeait Météra à se tenir sur le bord du siège.

Météra ramena ses jambes en tailleur, plissa les yeux et s'approcha davantage des partitions étalées sur le pupitre du piano. Des ronds noirs et blancs, des cannes et des points. Et des lignes, des tas de lignes ! Une noire sur la deuxième ligne en partant du bas : facile. Un sol. Même pas besoin de compter. Et entre la quatrième et la cinquième ligne ? Zut ! C'était quoi déjà ? Météra brassait ses souvenirs. Elle était capable de citer sans une hésitation et une respiration les vingt-trois primes-sortilèges. Le Futark ne l'effrayait pas, ni les membres du Grand Conseil. Mais la note coincée entre la quatrième et la cinquième ligne… Agacée, vaincue, Météra compta. C'était un mi. Bien sûr. _Évidement_. Météra reporta le nom de la note sur la partition.

Bientôt, la partition serait entièrement déchiffrée, les notes dûment identifiées et alors Météra pourrait passer à la partie qu'elle préférait : poser les doigts sur les touches blanches et noires. Dans les premiers temps, cela ne ressemblerait à rien. Les notes s'échapperaient maladroitement de la caisse, bousculées ou retenues. Les doigts riperaient, hésiteraient, se perdraient. Aucune harmonie. Et puis, à force de patience, de persévérance, les doigts trouveraient les bonnes touches où ils ne resteraient que le temps nécessaire.

La pièce avait été abandonnée avec tous ses trésors. Comme si les occupants étaient partis pour déjeuner et avaient oublié de revenir. Météra s'était renseignée : il y avait de cela encore un siècle, on enseignait en option une pratique magique de la musique. Et puis il y avait eu un incident et l'on avait fermé l'option et compté sur le château pour que la salle fût oubliée, mise hors d'atteinte de la curiosité des élèves.

Un dimanche après-midi très ensoleillé et très froid, Météra avait trouvé la salle de musique par hasard. Mais ne se trouvait-on pas tout par hasard à Poudlard ? Elle déambulait dans les couloirs déserts du château. Les étudiants étaient dehors à profiter du soleil et de la neige. Les professeurs étaient repliés dans leurs appartements. Météra les imaginait buvant du thé, un familier (1) à portée de caresses et un épais grimoire sous les yeux. Une plume enchantée corrigeait probablement les derniers devoirs. Un hibou, un memorandum dans le bec, attendait sûrement qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Météra n'avait pas d'amis avec qui discuter, jouer, partager un thé. Elle n'avait que les couloirs du château dans lesquels se réfugier et dissimuler sa solitude. Elle avait pris l'habitude de parler à voix haute durant ses pérégrinations. Elle saluait les portraits, se courbait devant les fantômes. Elle jouait à aller de dalle en dalle sans marcher sur les interstices. Aux croisements, elle demandait quel chemin prendre et s'appuyait sur un bruit, un jeu de lumière pour faire son choix. Elle laissait les escaliers l'amener où ils le voulaient, faisait confiance aux tapis qui la portaient. Elle suivait les fées, les chats et les oiseaux. Les habitants du château qui n'étaient pas sorciers la connurent bien vite sous le surnom de « la petite maraudeuse ». Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

C'est un chat aux yeux d'argent qui avait guidé Météra jusqu'à la salle de musique.

Le temps, la poussière et les émanations magiques non contrôlées avaient corrodé les cuivre, ravivé les bois, figé les cordes. Les violons avaient développé des branches. Des fleurs rouges s'épanouissaient entre les cordes et, certains soirs, accueillaient des fées-lampions. Les violoncelles s'étaient enracinés dans les interstices des dalles de pierre. Les cordes des harpes s'étaient cristallisées, les peaux des tambours étaient recouvertes de poils et tendaient à vouloir rejoindre le sol. Les flûtes, les cors, les trompettes et les clarinettes avaient abandonné leur rigidité rectiligne et imitaient leurs cousins, les cuivres, en s'arrondissant, se contorsionnant. Le piano, quant à lui, dernier instrument qui permettait encore qu'on l'utilise pour faire de la musique, était le terreau d'un tapis de verdure sur lequel paressaient des bonzaïs, des pois de senteur et du buis.

La musique avait naturellement un pouvoir sur les esprits. Le dicton moldu ne disait-il pas que la musique adoucissait les mœurs ? Les sorciers avaient poussé plus loin l'idée, chargé de magie les partitions, les instruments de façon à pouvoir influer sur les esprits, les humeurs, les envies. A l'orphelinat, il y avait des livres de contes. Un d'entre eux racontait l'histoire d'un musicien qui avait réussi à vider la ville de ses rats par sa simple musique. Mais les villageois avaient refusé de le payer, alors le musicien avait emmené les enfants (2). Météra avait longtemps redouté de voir un jour le joueur de Hamelin arriver à l'orphelinat pour chasser d'abord les rats qui pullulaient dans les caves, puis enlever les enfants quand l'affreuse directrice, Mrs Whatsit, aurait refusé de payer. Si seulement elle savait jouer, pensait-elle autrefois. De n'importe quoi. Il y avait bien un xylophone dans les jeux mis à disposition des enfants, mais il manquait deux barres de fer et Météra doutait que _Au clair de la lune_ ou _Ah ! vous dirai-je, maman_ avait le moindre pouvoir contre le flutiste. Si elle savait jouer, elle pourrait défendre tous les enfants. Et faire fuir les rats.

.

-o-

.

Esther ralentit son pas quand elle entendit des notes de musique rebondir sur les murs du couloir.

Un peu désorientée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête et par la faim, elle avait pris le mauvais tournant. Les escaliers fous avaient achevé de la perdre dans les entrailles de pierres du château. Elle avançait au hasard des couloirs depuis une vingtaine de minutes espérant tomber sur une personne qui pourrait la renseigner. Et alors qu'elle était prête à s'asseoir par terre et pleurer toute la tristesse qui lui broyait le cœur, voilà que des notes écorchées, malmenées se faisaient entendre.

Tout à la fois curieuse et prudente, Esther avança le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la source de cette mélodie boiteuse. Elle ignorait qui était le responsable de ce massacre musical et préférait éviter une mauvaise surprise. Elle arriva devant une lourde porte en bois grossièrement sculptée et entrebâillée. En espérant que les gonds ne grinceraient pas, Esther poussa précautionneusement le battant.

Assis en tailleur sur le tabouret du piano, un élève déchiffrait malhabilement une partition de piano. Esther se pencha davantage pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage du musicien mais les affaires qu'elle avait précipitamment ramassées lui échappèrent et tombèrent avec fracas par terre. La porte s'ouvrit tout à fait. L'élève se retourna avec la rapidité d'un chat. Esther avait songé à abandonner ses affaires sur le sol et déguerpir, mais le regard vert intense la cloua net sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Esther bredouilla quelque chose, ramassa ce qui lui avait échappé et décampa. De dos, avec ses cheveux courts, son corps trop long et trop maigre, Esther avait une fois encore pris Météra de seconde année pour un garçon. Mais quelle idiote ! Au moins, cette fois, elle n'avait rien dit.

.

.

Esther était assise dans les gradins, elle profitait des dernières chaleurs de l'été, de l'automne qui tardait à venir. Elle avait apporté ses grimoires, ses plumes et avait tout étalé autour d'elle. En bas et au-dessus, les équipes de Quidditch des quatre maisons se partageaient le terrain, chacun dans un coin. Le capitaine debout, les joueurs assis par terre. Quelques supporters et enthousiastes venaient saluer, encourager. Des filles avaient pris possession des bancs les plus bas et criaient des prénoms. Esther les observait, intriguée. Il était très vite apparu à Esther que le Quidditch était le jeu collectif préféré des sorciers britanniques. Tout sorcier se devait d'avoir un avis sur les équipes, les matchs et l'arbitrage. Impossible de plaider l'ignorance. Tout ce qu'Esther savait du Quidditch, elle l'avait appris en lisant _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour comprendre, pour apprécier le jeu, pour saisir l'enthousiasme qu'il suscitait. Elle avait bien essayé de demander à ses camarades, mais on avait ri de son ignorance.

Esther abandonna peu à peu ses cahiers et ses livres pour regarder les essais. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi certains candidats retenaient plus l'attention que d'autres. Pourquoi la fille à la queue de cheval avait été écartée et lui avait-on préféré le garçon aux cheveux roux ? Il avait pourtant semblé à Esther que la fille avait été bien plus habile et rapide pour attraper la petite balle d'or — le Vif d'or, se souvint-elle. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la démonstration d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs courts dans la nuque et longs dans les yeux, maigre comme une cravache et souple comme un roseau. Souafle à la main, il évita les cognards avec une aisance époustouflante. Tantôt, il fendait l'air, tantôt se laissait porter par les courants. A un moment, il monta haut, tellement haut qu'il ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel bleu. Esther se dit qu'il devait avoir bien froid. Et puis la tache, redevint une silhouette. Tel un épervier qui a repéré sa proie, le joueur fonçait à une allure vertigineuse vers le sol. Esther se leva, émerveillée. Les spectatrices s'étaient tues. Dans le stade, tous les yeux étaient braqués vers cet oiseau sombre. On retenait son souffle. Fasciné, ébloui. Le joueur continuait sa course effrénée, obstinée, vers le sol. Dans le stade, on se taisait. L'angoisse faisait place à l'admiration. Le sol était si proche maintenant. Les mains plaquées contre la bouche, le cœur battant à toute allure, le ventre broyé par la peur, Esther songea que le joueur allait s'écraser. Mais au dernier moment, il redressa le manche de son balai et reprit de l'altitude. Il y eut une clameur de soulagement dans l'assistance et même quelques applaudissements. Il avait évité tous les opposants, avait statufié le gardien par sa performance. Le garçon lança son souafle et, contre toute attente, après une démonstration de vol aussi magistral, manqua le cerceau. L'enchantement vola en éclats et il y eut même quelques sifflements.

Le garçon resta un instant en l'air, contemplant le la balle rouge qui roulait sur l'herbe verte. Il posa pied à terre et ramassa la balle. Le capitaine la lui prit des mains, plus violemment qu'il n'était nécessaire. Le garçon regarda le cerceau, les autres joueurs qui riaient et sortit du terrain.

– Pourquoi ne le garde-t-il pas ? Il faut lui donner la position d'attrapeur ! déclara Esther. Elle avait parlé à personne en particulier et à tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre.

On se tourna vers elle et on éclata de rire.

– _Il_ ? répéta une des filles.

Et les rires partirent plus forts.

– Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas « il » mais « elle ». Et ensuite, c'est Météra la Sans-Nom.

– C'est vrai que de loin on peut la prendre pour un garçon, ricana une autre fille.

– Et même de près ! dit une troisième.

On rit davantage.

– Et bien sûr que le capitaine ne va pas lui donner une position, reprit la première.

– Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a pu avoir l'audace de se présenter ! s'exclama le seconde.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Esther.

– Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? C'est une Sans-Nom !

– Non, mais laisse, c'est une tu-sais-quoi.

– T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

– Y en a de plus en plus de cette tourbe !

– Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous à Poufsouffle. C'est une honte que le Choixpeau en envoie à Gryffondor !

Esther avait rassemblé ses affaires et quitté les gradins du stade sous les regards hautains de ses camarades de Maison.

.

-o-

.

Henry jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans les escaliers et fit un geste à Firmin : le chemin était dégagé. Ils saluèrent Edward et descendirent sur la pointe des pieds. A cette heure, à peine tardive, il y avait toujours des élèves qui traînaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Trop concentrés sur leurs partenaires préférés de la soirée ou leurs devoirs griffonnés au dernier moment, ils s'occupaient assez peu de ce qui se passait dans les alentours. Firmin affirmait qu'une famille complète de trolls défilerait, personne ne le remarquerait. Il fallait tout de même prendre des précautions, les Gryffondor étaient des braqués des règles et des fanatiques des frontières dressées haut entre les quatre Maisons.

Mais ce soir, coup de chance pour les frères Potter, la salle commune de Gryffondor avait été désertée…

Ou du moins le crurent-ils jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri de surprise étouffé et un froissement de tissu quand ils firent grincer une marche.

Pendant un instant, dans la pénombre de la salle, personne ne bougea, n'osa respirer. On guettait la présence de l'autre, on tentait de masquer la sienne. Cela aurait pu durer un certain temps, mais ce soir Firmin n'avait pas la patience de jouer au « Voleur d'ombres ». Il alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos et dans la lumière brusquement projetée, ils aperçurent une silhouette recroquevillée sous l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des filles. La silhouette s'écrasa davantage contre le mur.

Firmin leva plus haut sa baguette. « Esther ? »

La silhouette se détendit, dressa la tête.

– Firmin ? répondit une petite voix que des larmes contenues écorchaient.

La silhouette entra dans le halo de lumière et prit corps. Henry découvrit une fillette qui semblait avoir atteint les onze années requises pour l'inscription à Poudlard sur la pointe des pieds. Petite, fluette, Henry ne doutait pas un instant qu'un coup de vent aurait pu la faire décoller du sol. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en boucles lourdes et soyeuses sur ses épaules. Deux grands yeux gris, presque argents, mangeaient une partie de son petit visage délicat. Un petit nez fin et retroussé, une fossette au menton et au milieu de la joue un grain de beauté des plus charmants complétait un portrait qui fit une forte impression à Henry. « Une fée », songea-t-il. Dans le halo argenté du Lumos, on aurait dit une petite fée, gracile et adorable à regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Firmin tandis qu'il terminait de descendre les escaliers. Henry suivait sans dire un mot.

– Je cherche mon médaillon, renifla la Gryffondor. Je l'ai perdu. Je l'avais retiré et mis dans mon sac parce qu'Elizabeth m'avait fait une remarque et maintenant je ne le trouve plus.

– C'est un médaillon qui fait de la lumière ? demanda Henry.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Parce que sinon tu ne risques pas de le trouver dans le noir, remarqua-t-il.

Esther renifla et Firmin donna un coup de coude à son frère.

– Tu veux qu'on t'aide à le chercher ? proposa Firmin pour rattraper les paroles de son frère.

Avant que la Gryffondor n'ait pu répondre, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Elle pressa ses mains contre son ventre, gênée.

– Je suis désolée, je…

– Tu as faim ? s'inquiéta Firmin.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête.

– Un peu, murmura-t-elle.

– Mais on a mangé, il y a deux heures ! s'exclama Henry.

La remarque d'Henry avait été totalement ignorée. Firmin avait attrapé la main de la Gryffondor et l'avait entraînée dans ses pas. Elle s'était laissé faire, en toute confiance. La cuisine était sur leur chemin, ils demanderaient aux Elfes de préparer quelque chose. Ils adoraient faire plaisir. Firmin parlait d'une voix douce de sujets anodins et ordinaires et Esther séchait les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Si le coup de coude ne l'avait pas mis sur la voie, l'attention que Firmin manifestait pour la Gryffondor était à elle seule le signe qu'il se passait quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux que la perte d'un médaillon ou une fringale nocturne.

Henry ouvrait la marche dans les couloirs mal éclairés du château. Derrière lui, Esther et Firmin suivaient. Sans avoir parlé avec tous les élèves de Poudlard, Henry se vantait de quasiment tous les connaître. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Esther. Il était même sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Il ralentit le pas et, par-dessus son épaule, demanda : « Tu es en première année à Gryffondor ? »

Esther releva la tête et Henry lut de la peur dans le regard de la Gryffondor.

– Oui, répondit Firmin. Esther et moi avons Herboristerie et Histoire ensemble.

– Et c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? continua Henry.

– Devlin, murmura la Gryffondor.

– Devlin ? Ce n'est pas un nom de chez nous ça, remarqua Henry après avoir réfléchi un instant. T'es une fille de Moldus ?

Esther se mordit les lèvres et baissa le regard.

– Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

Les trois enfants poussèrent un hurlement de surprise. Au détour du couloir, les mains dans les poches et l'air fermé, Pâris Black venait d'apparaître.

– Vous n'avez pas à être dans les couloirs à cette heure ! reprit le Gryffondor de quatrième année.

– Et toi ? répondit aussitôt Henry ! T'es un élève. Et même pas préfet !

Pâris fixa un instant Henry et renifla avec mépris.

– T'es le petit frère de Potter.

– Tout est relatif, répondit Henry, crânement. Je suis le petit frère de Potter, mais je suis aussi le grand frère de Potter.

Henry désigna son petit frère du pouce.

– Je suis également le fils de Potter, reprit-il. Et le petit fils. Je serai peut-être le père de Potter. Et son grand-père.

Black hocha la tête.

– Tu es surtout bien loin de ta salle commune. De même pour toi, Gryffondor !

Esther et Firmin, impressionnés par le regard de leur aîné se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Henry sentit toute son assurance s'évanouir.

Quand on demandait à quelqu'un comment était Pâris Black, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait jamais dire qu'une chose : il a les yeux noirs. Très noirs. A n'en pas distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Fait indubitable et qui recevait l'assentiment de tous. Fait indiscutable et pourtant totalement erroné. Pâris Black avait les yeux marron ordinaire (avec une pointe de vert quand la lumière le voulait bien). Seulement l'intensité de son regard les faisait paraître plus sombres qu'ils n'étaient. Quand le Gryffondor vous tenait dans son regard, vous n'alliez plus nulle part. Figé net sur place. Fasciné. Et le reste de son visage, de son corps même, disparaissaient totalement derrière ce regard de plomb. Les gens étaient souvent surpris de découvrir que Pâris Black n'avait pas le visage long et émacié, le nez aquilin, les lèvres pales et pincées. Pâris avait le nez légèrement tordu : un cognard qui ne l'avait pas raté et une soudure qui avait été un peu négligée par l'infirmière. Il avait gardé également de cet accident une discrète cicatrice à la lèvre que l'on n'avait pas jugée bon de camoufler.

Élève sérieux, il était celui sur lequel comptait plus que nécessaire les professeurs — au grand désarroi de l'aîné des frères Potter. Ce soir, Pâris Black était en mission pour le directeur de Poudlard si on en croyait les trois caisses intitulées « archives et plomberie ». Edward aimait à rappeler qu'il était facile d'avoir des responsabilités quand on était le neveu du directeur et le cousin du professeur de Zoomagie. Ce à quoi Henry répondait que leur oncle à eux était ministre-adjoint de la magie, que leur arrière-grand-mère avait été la précédente directrice de Poudlard et que leur grande cousine était professeur de Médicomagie. « Et je ne suis pas favorisé pour autant ! » rétorquait Edward. Henry ignorait si Edward était davantage furieux parce que Black bénéficiait des avantages du placement des membres de sa famille ou parce que la famille d'Edward ne faisait rien pour l'aider. « Peut-être que les profs trouvent juste Black plus digne de confiance », avait un jour proposé Firmin. Cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Edward.

Pâris ordonna aux frères Potter de retourner dans leurs Maisons respectives et, pour être sûr qu'aucun n'emprunterait de détours, il chargea deux fantômes qui traversaient justement un mur de raccompagner les deux promeneurs égarés. Il ajouta qu'il ferait un rapport et que cela ferait perdre des points aux maisons.

« Balance ! » marmonna Henry. « Lèche-botte ! » toussa Firmin. Pâris fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

– Et Esther ? demanda Henry.

– Je me charge de la raccompagner.

– Et tu vas faire un rapport et retirer des points à Gryffondor aussi ?

– Non.

– Ça m'aurait étonné, renifla Henry avant d'emboîter le pas à Firmin qui suivait déjà son accompagnateur ectoplasmique.

.

-o-

.

Pâris observait la petite Gryffondor qui se tenait silencieusement devant lui. Elle regardait obstinément la pointe de ses bottines tandis qu'elle passait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, comme si elle était prise d'une envie pressante de soulager sa vessie. Pâris s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle avait besoin de passer aux toilettes quand il entendit l'estomac de la jeune fille gronder de désespoir. Elle écrasa aussitôt les mains sur son ventre et s'excusa, les joues roses de honte. « Les Potter t'emmenaient aux cuisines ? » demanda Pâris. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses bottines. Elle fit à Pâris l'effet d'un tout petit animal pelucheux face à un carnassier à longues dents.

« Suis-moi ! » ordonna-t-il. Elle hésita un instant, puis lui emboîta le pas. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais elle ravala sa question.

.

-o-

.

« Tu sais, il vaut mieux que Black ne dise rien pour Esther », dit Firmin. Cette déclaration coupa Henry dans sa diatribe contre le Gryffondor et son iniquité. Il fit alors remarquer à son cadet que ce serait mieux pour eux deux aussi si Black ne faisait pas de rapport. « Ce n'est pas pareil », répondit Firmin. Son air sérieux intrigua Henry.

.

-o-

.

Il faisait chaud dans la cuisine. Ce fut la première impression qu'éprouva Esther. Le plafond était bas et voûté, les pierres apparentes et imprégnée des odeurs de cuisine, du caramel qui se colore, du bouillon qui réduit, du poulet qui grille et du soufflet qui monte. Esther regardait partout, respirait toute odeur qu'elle pouvait capturer. L'eau lui vint à la bouche et son ventre gronda encore plus fort.

D'une voix ferme, sans formule de politesse superflue, mais sans mépris non plus, enfin du ton de ceux qui ont l'habitude d'être immédiatement obéis, Pâris ordonna aux Elfes de réchauffer quelques plats pour la demoiselle. Aussitôt, les Elfes se levèrent, coururent en tout sens, ravivèrent les flammes, sortirent la vaisselle. L'agitation des Elfes tira brusquement la cuisine de sa somnolence.

Sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour les Elfes, Pâris commanda à Esther de s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Il prit place en face d'elle.

Mains sur les cuisses, chevilles croisées, le dos droit, Esther attendait la tête légèrement baissée en avant. Cependant, son regard remontait vers Pâris. Elle l'étudiait, cherchait à percer les pensées qui circulaient derrière son expression impavide. Il avait les coudes sur la table, les doigts croisés, le menton posé sur ce tissage digital et sans aucune gêne, il l'observait. Esther songea à deux chiens de faïence qui s'étudient sans un mot, sans un battement de paupières. Elle songea que sa situation était totalement surréaliste. Que faisait-elle dans cette cuisine, alors que tous ses camarades dormaient déjà, avec Pâris Black de trois ans son aîné qui plus est ? Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Que lui demanderait-il en échange de ce repas ?

Quand l'Elfe posa l'assiette fumante devant elle, Esther était résolue à ne pas y toucher. Elle poussa l'assiette loin d'elle. Son estomac protesta violemment, douloureusement, mais elle l'ignora.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus faim ? s'étonna Pâris. J'entends d'ici les grondements de ton estomac. Ils sont particulièrement effrayants. On dirait que tu abrites un monstre dans ton ventre.

– Je ne mange que ce dont je connais le prix, répondit-elle.

Pâris Black se redressa, fronça les sourcils. Son air de prince qui contrôle parfaitement son univers se fendilla.

– Tu crois que je vais te demander de l'argent ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Ou quelque chose d'autre, acquiesça Esther. Je suis en première année mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tout a un prix. Et je veux connaître le prix de ce plat. Je veux être sûre que je peux me le payer. Sinon, tant pis.

Pâris étudiait pensivement Esther, elle soutint le regard. Sous la table, elle avait les poings serrés. Sous sa poitrine, son cœur battait à toute allure. Pâris Black ne la connaissait peut-être pas, mais elle savait très bien qui il était. Elle savait qu'il appartenait à une grande famille, que les professeurs lui faisaient confiance, que ses camarades le respectaient. Bref, elle savait que sa parole ne vaudrait jamais rien contre celle de Pâris Black. Elle était sur son territoire.

– Je ne te demande rien, assura finalement Pâris.

– Mais je te dois quelque chose, continua Esther.

– Tu ne me dois rien.

Comme Esther ne semblait toujours pas décidée à manger, il continua :

– Tu as faim, au point probablement d'en avoir mal au ventre étant donné les gargouillements que j'entends. Déjà cet après-midi, tu as failli tomber dans les pommes parce que…

– Je m'étais cognée, coupa Esther.

– Il me semble que la chose la plus honorable à faire est de te permettre de te restaurer, acheva Pâris.

– _Honorable_ ?

Esther étouffa un petit rire. Pâris sourit, un peu gêné.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être secourue, reprit Esther. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

Pâris hocha la tête : il n'en doutait pas. Esther rapprocha alors l'assiette d'elle.

.

-o-

.

Henry nota que choisir des fantômes pour guides était une très mauvaise idée. Pourvus de corps immatériels, les fantômes avaient l'habitude de parcourir le château en traversant les murs et tout autre obstacle qui se dressaient devant eux. Ils avaient oublié quels chemins ils empruntaient du temps de leur vivant, quand leurs corps de chair les empêchaient de jouer les passe-murailles. De plus, les deux fantômes ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur un itinéraire et s'insultaient à longueur de couloirs. Henry et Firmin avaient proposé leur aide, mais les fantômes avaient refusé : ils avaient reçu une mission, le rôle de chacun était clairement défini. Les immatériels guidaient, les chairs dégradables suivaient.

Henry avait proposé à son frère de fausser compagnie à leurs baby-sitters, mais Firmin avaient refusé : il n'avait pas envie que Poufsouffle perde davantage de points par sa faute. Henry avait soupiré, envisagé un instant d'agir seul, puis s'était rangé à la sagesse de son petit frère.

.

-o-

.

Esther avait d'abord tenté de mesurer la vitesse de ses ingestions, mais la faim était tellement forte que le trajet de la bouche à l'assiette qu'effectuaient ses couverts accéléra rapidement. Quand elle eut fini la soupe, les légumes, le poisson et la salade. Une Elfe lui demanda si elle voulait un dessert (« Une part de cake à l'orange, miss. »). Esther se mordit la lèvre, hésita un instant, jeta un nouveau regard vers Pâris qui, pour patienter avait demandé une tasse de thé et accepta.

Quand Esther eut fini sa part de tarte, Pâris posa sur la table un rouleau de parchemin.

– Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il. Tu l'as fait tomber cet après-midi.

Esther s'essuya les mains dans la serviette blanche au tissu épais. Elle se les essuya plus longuement que nécessaire. Elle prit le parchemin. Elle se mordit les lèvres, leva le regard vers Pâris. Il buvait une gorgée de thé mais ne lâchait pas Esther d'un battement de cils.

– Tu l'as lu ?

Il reposa la tasse sur la table.

– Oui, admit-il.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit, c'est privé ! s'emporta-t-elle.

– J'ai une autre question bien plus importante, dit-il sans se démonter, sans s'émouvoir. Comment se fait-il que tu aies faim à cette heure ?

– J'ai un petit estomac, dit-elle. Je le remplis vite mais il se vide vite également. Quatre repas ne sont pas suffisants.

Pâris balaya du regard les assiettes et bols vides.

– Un petit estomac ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si tu avais un gros estomac ?

– Je suis en pleine croissance !

Pâris sourit.

– Si les repas sont si importants pour toi, comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais vu à table ? reprit-il.

– Probablement parce que tu es trop occupé avec tes amis.

– Comment…

– Tu avais dit une question, coupa Esther.

– Comment se fait-il que personne ne t'aie vu manger à table depuis un mois ? Je me suis renseigné, ajouta-t-il pour empêcher Esther de répliquer.

Esther croisa les bras, pinça les lèvres et toisa Pâris.

– Tu avais dit que je ne te devais rien, dit-elle entre les dents.

– Tu ne me dois rien, concéda Pâris.

– Très bien. Alors je veux retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Esther s'était levée pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Elle ne regardait plus le bout de ses bottines, elle ne rosissait plus de gêne elle regardait Pâris droit dans les yeux, les joues rougies par la chaleur du foyer et la colère contenue. Pâris hocha la tête et se leva.

– Allons-y alors. Mais avant il faut que je passe dans le bureau du Directeur, prévint-il.

Avant qu'Esther n'ait pu s'inquiéter de cette déclaration, le garçon désigna les caisses qui flottaient toujours à cinquante centimètres du sol : il n'avait pas fini sa livraison.

.

-o-

.

Tandis que les deux fantômes se chamaillaient pour savoir à qui revenait le mérite d'être arrivé à bon port, Henry et Firmin se dirent au revoir devant la porte qui donnait accès aux quartiers de Poufsouffle. Un salut bref et fatigué, suivi de quelques plaintes. Il était tard et les deux garçons avaient marché bien plus que nécessaire. Firmin se demandait s'il n'aurait pas des courbatures le lendemain, Henry songeait que Black avait trouvé sans le savoir la meilleure punition. Mais était-ce vraiment sans le savoir ?

Henry s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis fit brusquement volte-face et rattrapa Firmin avant qu'il ne passe derrière le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle.

– Firmin ? Attends ! Comment se fait-il qu'Esther ait faim à cette heure ? Et comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

Firmin soupira, tenta de dire qu'il était tard, qu'ils en parleraient demain, mais Henry lui attrapa la manche. Firmin hésita, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, tira sur son bras mais Henry raffermit sa prise. Firmin regarda son grand-frère.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Henry fut décontenancé par la question de son cadet qui en profita alors pour s'échapper. Le tableau allait se refermer quand Henry trouva la réponse : « Pour l'aider ! » Le tableau se rouvrit et Firmin apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Je veux l'aider, répéta Henry.

– Vraiment ? demanda Firmin.

Henry hocha la tête.

– Tu as entendu parler d'elle ! dit alors Firmin.

– Non, assura Henry.

Derrière lui, le fantôme s'était enfin aperçu que Henry ne le suivait pas et l'enjoignait à le suivre. Henry l'ignorait.

– Si, insista Firmin. Sauf que tu la connais sous l'appellation de « la petite princesse ».

– La fille qui pleure tout le temps dans les toilettes et dont toutes les filles se moquent, c'est Esther ?

– Oui. Et elle ne mange plus dans la grande salle, parce que les filles de sa classe lui font vivre un véritable enfer.

– Et pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? s'indigna Henry.

Firmin haussa les épaules.

– Y a ceux qui ne voient pas, ceux qui s'en moquent, ceux que ça amuse et ceux que ça rassure. Tant que c'est elle, ce n'est pas eux. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment d'être un peu différent des autres, dit tristement Firmin. Il salua une dernière fois son grand frère et referma le tableau, laissant Henry seul avec ses questions (et un fantôme vitupérant).

.

-o-

.

Météra était allongée dans son lit, les draps et les couvertures remontés bien haut et les baldaquins de velours bien tirés. A la lumière d'un Lumos, elle observait un objet qu'elle avait ramassé à l'entrée de la salle de musique : un médaillon en or délicatement ciselé. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux photos moldues en noir et blanc, toutes petites et parfaitement immobiles. D'un côté, deux adultes se tenaient très droits, très guindés, très apprêtés, le regard fier. De l'autre, deux enfants, un garçonnet et une fillette, riaient dans leurs beaux vêtements que leurs jeux avaient tachés. Météra regardait ces deux photos, fascinée, admirative. Les ressemblances étaient manifestes, le bonheur évident. Météra imaginait la vie des personnes photographiées, les faisait discourir les uns avec les autres.

« – Très chère, vous penserez à mettre votre belle robe blanche pour le bal de ce soir. – Mais bien évidemment, mon aimé. Je parerai également mes cheveux d'une tiare de diamants qui brillera de mille feux sous les lumières. – Pourrons-nous aussi venir ? Nous avons été sages et fait tous nos devoirs, bien lavé nos mains et le derrière de nos oreilles. – Évidemment que vous venez ! Nous sommes une famille, nous allons tous ensemble aux mêmes endroits. »

– Météra, coupe le Lumos, cria une voix d'un lit voisin —Yedith ou Ellen, Météra ne savait pas.

Elle voulut ignorer sa camarade et reprendre son jeu mais la voix s'éleva à nouveau plus impérieuse et excédée. Elle fut rejointe par une seconde, puis une troisième. Météra soupira. Elle éteignit sa baguette.

– C'est pas trop tôt !

Météra referma précautionneusement le médaillon et passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Peut-être ce soir ferait-elle de beaux rêves.

.

-o-

.

_Cher Papa, Chère Maman, _

_ Comment allez-vous ? J'essaie de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe au-delà des murs de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas très facile. Les journalistes sorciers s'intéressent très peu à la guerre qui ravage l'Europe. J'espère que vous êtes bien à l'abri et que vous parvenez à vous nourrir. Ici, les assiettes se remplissent toute seule et on est servi jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus avaler une bouchée. Cette injustice me serre le cœur. Si je pouvais vous envoyer quelques provisions !_

_ Avez-vous des nouvelles de Drew ? J'aimerais lui écrire mais je ne connais pas son adresse. Pouvez-vous lui transmettre toute mon affection. J'adore être une sorcière, c'est un monde de merveilles et d'étonnements qui s'ouvre sans cesse à moi. Mais il m'arrive de souhaiter être une fille ordinaire (une moldue, disent les sorciers) et d'être ainsi auprès de vous tous. Je déteste que vous soyez à la merci des bombes quand le pire que j'ai à redouter est une potion qui explose._

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. Le temps est couvert. Je suis dans la grande salle (celle avec le plafond comme la voûte céleste), tout près d'une grande flambée et je révise mes formules d'ensorcellement. J'apprends à faire léviter des objets. Mon sort n'est pas encore très stable, mais je m'améliore. J'espère vite faire des progrès car c'est ma matière préférée. Le cours d'EPOPHI (Elixirs, Potions et Philtres) est amusant. Beaucoup de filles poussent des cris quand il s'agit de découper les ingrédients, moi, je trouve ça assez drôle. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours voulu faire pareil que Drew et le convaincre que ce n'était pas parce je portais des jupes que je ne pouvais pas participer à ses escapades campagnardes, mais les vers à crasse, les souris et les crapauds ne m'effraient pas. Ne le dites pas à Mlle Levasseur, elle serait très peinée de savoir que tous ses efforts pour faire de moi une _lady_, une demoiselle-bien-comme-il-faut, ont été réduits à néant._

_Je vous embrasse très affectueusement, _

_Votre fille, _

_Esther. _

.

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

* * *

(1) Un familier est un animal avec lequel le sorcier a noué des liens particuliers.

(2) « Le Joueur de flûte de Hamelin » des frères Grimm.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Sans-Nom

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Avertissement** : **PG**  
**Rappel** : fic hors canon au-delà du tome 4. J'y raconte la jeunesse des parents de Sirius et James que j'avais inventés pour une autre fic, _Les Portes_. Il s'agit donc d'une fic préquelle (pour plus d'informations, voir mon profil).

**Personnages vus dans le précédent chapitre** :  
Esther Devlin : Gryffondor, 1ère année  
Météra – _sans nom_ – : Gryffondor, 2ème année  
Henry Potter : Serdaigle, 2ème année  
Pâris Black : Gryffondor, 4ème année  
Tom Jedusor : Serpentard, 5ème année, préfet.  
Edward Potter : Gryffondor, 5ème année, préfet.  
Firmin Potter : Poufsouffle, 1ère année  
Joan Bow : Serdaigle, 5ème année, petite-amie de Pâris.  
Andrew (Drew) Devlin : le grand-frère d'Esther, moldu.

**Remerciements** : aux lecteurs et reviewers qui ont accepté de se laisser embarquer pour une nouvelle aventure avec mes personnages. Sincèrement.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_._

.

_**Les Portes**_** :**  
**« Les Orphelins de Poudlard »**

.

.

Chapitre 2 : La Sans-Nom

.

.

* * *

.

Météra s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle attrapa la baguette qu'elle cachait tous les soirs sous son oreiller et la brandit dans les ténèbres. Le bras tendu, le souffle court et le front moite, elle guetta le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre. Elle guetta l'obscurité, prête à réagir à la moindre menace, prête à se défendre. Elle guetta, attendit, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que ses camarades qui dormaient encore, respirant profondément, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Rien que le vent qui soufflait et le bois qui craquait. Rien que des bruits ordinaires et inoffensifs.

Le bras de Météra tomba mollement sur l'édredon. Sa main tremblait et son cœur tambourinait. Météra se força à inspirer profondément et à expirer longuement. Elle était dans son lit, à Poudlard et elle ne craignait rien. Elle était dans son lit, à Poudlard et elle ne craignait rien. Elle ne craignait rien…

Météra repoussa les couvertures d'un geste large et se glissa entre les tentures de velours rouge. Rien ne bougeait dans la chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, les gestes lents et précautionneux, Météra ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. La toilette fut rapide et froide.

Météra raviva le feu de la salle commune et poussa son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée. A grand renfort de coussins, elle s'installa confortablement, puis claqua plusieurs fois la langue contre son palais. Deux points jaunes s'illuminèrent au fond de la salle commune. Constantinople s'extirpa de sous une armoire et arriva à petites foulées, la tête pleine de toiles d'araignée. Son ventre flasque se balançait vaillamment d'un côté et de l'autre pour le grand amusement de Météra. Malgré son embonpoint, Constantinople sauta lestement sur les genoux de Météra. La petite sorcière caressa amicalement la tête du matou qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner. L'élégante Lune et le prudent Bleu descendirent de leurs étagères, et grimpèrent à leur tour sur les genoux de Météra. Dans un concert de ronronnements satisfaits, Météra ouvrit enfin son livre. Elle disposait d'une heure de tranquillité et comptait ne pas en perdre une seconde.

Dès sa première année, Météra s'était passionnée pour les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Elle lisait tout ce qu'elle trouvait à leur sujet dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Météra parcourait actuellement une biographie (_très_ romancée) qui faisait la part belle à Godric Gryffondor, comme c'était trop souvent le cas. Météra rêvait de trouver un roman dont Rowena Serdaigle serait l'héroïne. Des quatre Fondateurs, la sorcière à l'aigle était sa préférée ! A tel point que Météra regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir le blason bleu et bronze cousu sur ses vêtements.

Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Météra tournait les pages de son livre, les élèves de Gryffondor s'éveillèrent. Ils s'extirpèrent encore groggys de leur sommeil et de leurs lits, s'habillèrent à tâtons, derrière le voile de leurs cils, les paupières entrebâillées. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la grosse dame. D'une manière générale, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas du matin. Météra les laissa tous défiler, sans vraiment les remarquer, emportée par les relations tumultueuses des quatre Fondateurs. Certains propriétaires récupérèrent leurs chats avec humeur. Météra ne les écouta pas : elle lisait.

.

-o-

.

— Esther ? appela Zenobia. On y va…

Il y avait quelque chose d'indécis dans la voix de Zenobia, de presque sympathique.

— T'as besoin de sa permission ? demanda Elizabeth. A moins que cela te démange de faire une révérence ?

La question était mesquine, la voix cinglante. Esther, retranchée derrière les tentures de son lit, se recroquevilla.

— Non, non, se dépêcha de dire Zenobia. Je pensais juste…

Esther l'imagina en train d'agrandir les yeux, terrifiée, et de secouer les mains frénétiquement pour donner plus de poids à son déni.

— Un conseil, Zézé : arrête de penser ! Tu n'es pas douée pour ça.

Esther entendit Elizabeth s'éloigner. Les semelles de crêpes, bordées de clous, frappaient exagérément les pierres et les lattes de parquet. Même le bruit de son pas était agressif !

— Esther ? Ça va ? Tu es malade ? demanda doucement Zenobia une fois les pas inaudibles.

Esther aurait aimé pouvoir se fier à Zenobia et à son ton lourd de sympathie inquiète seulement Esther avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Où étaient les accents de sympathie de Zenobia quand Elizabeth était là ? Ils s'envolaient en un éclat de rire cruel ! Zenobia s'était bien gardée de prévenir Esther que son jus de citrouilles était assaisonné de veracrasses. Et, il y a deux jours, c'était Zenobia qui tenait fermement le bras d'Esther tandis qu'Amelia, la sœur d'Elizabeth, lui lançait le Sortilège de Furonculose.

— Allez, laisse ! dit April. Elizabeth nous attend et, de toute façon, vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne descende pas. Amelia et toute sa bande n'attendent que ça.

— Mais…

— Tu ne connais pas les Lightfoot comme je les connais, coupa April. Allez, on descend ! Si Elizabeth attend, elle va être de mauvaise humeur et se plaindre et ça va être grandissima barbant !

— Mais si elle est malade ?

— Si la Petite Princesse est malade, elle n'aura qu'à avertir un fantôme. Ils sont là pour ça ! soupira April. Mais crois-moi ! Elle n'est pas malade. Ou juste malade de trouille.

La porte se referma sur April et Zenobia. Esther était maintenant seule avec son chagrin. Elle attendit cependant encore avant de s'extirper de son lit et de la protection de velours qu'il offrait. Elle attendit qu'elle retrouve la maîtrise de ses émotions, que ses camarades de Maison soient parties, qu'Elizabeth soit loin. Très loin.

.

-o-

.

Henry était accroupi devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en rose.

— Alors, vraiment ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser entrer ?

— Mon petit, à moins que tu aies un laissez-passer, tu n'entreras pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

— Mais j'ai le mot de passe ! s'énerva Henry. Et c'est le bon. Je sais que c'est le bon.

La Grosse Dame haussa les épaules. Henry grogna de frustration. La Grosse Dame n'était pas le portrait le plus à cheval sur le règlement. Habituellement, il suffisait qu'on lui donne le mot de passe en vigueur et elle laissait passer n'importe qui. Mais parfois, elle se faisait remonter les dentelles et, pendant une ou deux semaines, elle devenait intransigeante.

— Vous avez eu une discussion avec Black, c'est ça ?

La Grosse Dame toussa, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Il est vrai que j'ai eu une conversation, hier soir, avec Mr Black. Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre situation. Tu es un Serdaigle, je garde l'entrée des quartiers des Gryffondor, _ergo_ tu n'entres pas.

Henry lui en ficherait des _ergo _!

.

Henry était un Serdaigle mais, hier soir, il avait bien cru qu'il n'entrerait pas dans les quartiers des Serdaigle non plus. Lorsque le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune avait basculé, Henry avait découvert Melechia Queen, toute en réprobation et colère contenue. La préfète de Serdaigle avait les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, la baguette serrée dans le poing et le badge rutilant. Henry avait juré. C'était vraiment pas sa soirée !

— Monsieur Potter, n'ajoutez pas l'incorrection verbale à vos fautes.

La voix était tranchante et le regard acéré. Henry avait dégluti et rassemblé son courage, prêt à endurer les remontrances et paroles blessantes. Généralement, le nom de Potter impressionnait et invitait à une certaine déférence. Melechia Queen était rétive à la déférence et ne se laissait impressionner par personne. « C'est parce qu'elle a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu », grommelait souvent Edward.

.

Alors qu'il mâchonnait son agacement, un groupe d'élèves bruyants (des sixième et septième années si on se fiait à leurs tailles) sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Henry vit là sa chance d'entrer en territoire hostile et il sauta sur ses pieds. L'effet de surprise aidant, Henry passa les premiers élèves sans la moindre difficulté. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas ! L'effet s'estompa et c'est en riant que les Gryffondor se mirent en travers de son chemin. Ils tendaient les bras pour l'empêcher de passer, voire le pousser, allongeaient les jambes pour le faire tomber.

— Eh ! C'est le petit frère à Potter, remarqua un Gryffondor tandis que Henry reculait pour mieux évaluer la situation.

— On dit _de_ Potter, ignare ! grogna Henry.

Il pouvait essayer de passer par la droite, feinter le grand et déborder sur la gauche…

— Pas de doute, c'est un Potter ! ricana un autre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce baroufle ? demanda autoritairement une voix qui venait de la salle commune.

Les Gryffondor s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer Black qui avançait à grands pas.

— Pourquoi bloquez-vous le passage ?

Il aperçut Henry et soupira.

— Je vois, dit-il en articulant exagérément les syllabes.

Les garçons de sixième et septième années reprirent gaiement leur chemin vers la grande salle. Certains gratifièrent même Henry d'une tape amicale et exagérément virile sur l'épaule, d'autres s'amusèrent à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Henry repoussa toutes ces marques d'affection condescendantes avec agacement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda Black. Ton frère n'est plus là.

— Je viens chercher une amie.

Black haussa un sourcil.

— Qui ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas !

— Tu essayes de forcer le passage dans ma salle commune, bien sûr que ça me regarde !

— _Ta_ salle commune ? Tu ne serais pas un peu territorial ?

Black pointa le lion de son blason.

— Paraît que la sagesse était déjà prise. Et maintenant, le piaf, tu décolles !

Henry marmonna quelques imprécations à l'encontre de Black et tourna les talons. Il avait au moins la sagesse de reconnaître que la partie était perdue pour cette fois.

-o-

— ESTHER DEVLIN ! hurla une voix.

Esther sursauta. Elle hésita un instant puis descendit finalement de son lit. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et, par-dessus, la balustrade, elle aperçut Pâris Black, planté au milieu de la salle commune, baguette pointée vers sa gorge.

— Bien ! dit-il en l'apercevant. Tu es réveillée et habillée. Nous pouvons donc y aller !

— Aller où ? demanda Esther.

— Manger, pardi ! répondit Black sur le ton de l'évidence. Dépêche-toi ! J'ai faim et le service est bientôt fini.

Esther recula aussitôt.

— Je…

— Tu…, rien du tout, coupa le jeune sorcier. C'est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous y allons !

Il y avait une telle autorité dans la voix du garçon qu'Esther n'était plus tout à fait sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

— Tu es une fille de Moldus ? reprit Black.

— Oui, répondit Esther avec prudence.

— Parfait ! Tu es donc la Gryffondor de la situation. Il y a un cours de Civilisation Moldue que mes camarades et moi n'avons pas bien compris. Tu pourrais peut-être nous l'expliquer.

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Un cours sur les croyances et les religions. Nous nous y perdons un peu… Beaucoup en fait !

Esther hésitait encore, mais Black assura qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide et qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Il la fixait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, le corps bien droit, les épaules dégagées. Il émanait du jeune sorcier une autorité paisible qui donnait envie à Esther de s'en remettre totalement à lui. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son lit dont les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. La chambre était vide, silencieuse, paisible. Esther sortit cependant de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. D'accord ! Elle aiderait Black et ses amis. Un sourire content étira les lèvres du garçon. Un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Et contagieux ! Esther se sentit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

— Parfait ! dit Black pour la seconde fois. Et toi aussi Météra, tu viens.

— Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna une voix.

Esther aperçut la seconde-année assise dans un grand fauteuil face à la cheminée. Elle était plongée dans un livre épais comme une pierre tombale. Et sûrement aussi lourd !

— Tu as besoin de manger ! répliqua autoritairement Black. Nous avons un match d'ici quelques jours, si tu ne veux pas le passer sur les bancs, tu viens manger avec moi.

Météra haussa les épaules.

— Je suis toujours sur le banc, remarqua-t-elle placidement.

— Si tu ne te montres pas plus volontaire, ça ne risque pas de changer !

— Et manger montrera que je suis volontaire ?

— Oui, assura Black.

Météra prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle leva même le regard pour croiser celui de Black. Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

— J'ai un livre à terminer, déclara-t-elle.

— Emmène-le avec toi ! répliqua Black.

En ce qui le concernait la discussion était close, il n'y avait plus qu'à obéir ! Il ne se retourna même pas pour s'assurer que les jeunes filles le suivaient bien.

.

-o-

.

Les camarades de Pâris Black se serrèrent d'assez bonne volonté pour permettre à Esther et Météra de s'installer. Leurs saluts polis se muèrent en un enthousiasme désordonné quand Pâris leur indiqua qu'Esther était là pour leur apporter ses lumières sur toute cette histoire de pains qui se multiplient et d'eau changée en vin. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point de la conversation où l'explication la plus logique était que Jésus avait un Elfe de Maison en cuisines.

Météra mangea rapidement une demi-tartine et une bouchée de part de tarte parce que Pâris la regardait. Mais dès qu'il eut tourné la tête, elle fit glisser l'assiette jusqu'à Greg, un quatrième année, qui ne la refusa pas. Bien au contraire ! Météra repoussa soigneusement les miettes et essuya les auréoles de lait et ouvrit précautionneusement son livre. Elle posa les deux coudes sur la table, ignora les regards de reproche que ce geste lui valut et appuya les mains contre ses oreilles. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mots pour élever entre elle et ses camarades un mur épais et imperméable. Il lui suffisait de quelques phrases pour bloquer les conversations, effacer les visages, vider la salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et les personnages.

.

-o-

.

— Nous sommes d'accord, cette année nous aurons pour thème le Houx et le Chêne, déclara la préfète-en-chef, Philippa Londubat, à l'ensemble des préfets.

Afin de ne pas empiéter sur le temps de révisions en cette période d'examens, la réunion hebdomadaire des préfets se tenait, au plus grand déplaisir de Tom, entre des bols de céréales molles et des miettes de pain. Si encore le sujet de la réunion était intéressant ! Mais même pas ! Seulement, Tom était le préfet des Serpentard et, en cette qualité, il se devait de participer à ces inutiles réunions hebdomadaires.

La grande question qui agitait ces dernier temps l'assemblée des préfets portait sur le choix du thème de la fête de Noël, Yule ou Sigillaire. Quel que soit le nom que vous choisissiez de lui donner, cela restait une fête particulièrement cruelle pour un orphelin ! Mel, toute préfète des Serdaigle qu'elle était, ne semblait guère plus impliquée. Elle hochait la tête quand quelqu'un proposait une idée, la secouait quand tout le monde la refusait.

Au début de la réunion, elle avait pourtant essayé de s'intéresser à toutes ces simagrées : elle avait demandé si la bibliothèque serait bientôt de nouveau ouverte. « Camper dans la Grande Salle est amusant cinq minutes, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on peut réellement préparer les examens. » Et les examens étaient un sujet sérieux pour Melechia Queen. Un peu moins pour Linda Light, préfète des Serpentard, qui s'exclama : « M'enfin, Queenie ! C'est trop _grandissima_ cette fuite ! On a l'excuse parfaite pour rendre les devoirs en retard et repousser les examens. » Mel avait dévisagé Linda et s'était tournée vers Tom qui n'avait pu que rougir de honte, tandis que son poing se crispait sur sa baguette. Londubat était intervenue et avait fait le point sur l'avancement des travaux. Selon Mr Crumb, le sorcier chargé de l'entretien de l'école, les tuyaux de l'école étaient sensibles et capricieux. « L'eau n'aime pas être contrainte, même par la magie ! Alors les canalisations explosent. » Et les canalisations explosaient souvent à Poudlard. « Rowena aurait pu mieux bosser ses plans », avait bougonné Edward Potter. Ce à quoi Mel avait répliqué : « Construis une école et on en reparlera plus tard, Potter. En attendant, c'est _Lady_ _Serdaigle_ ! » Quelques préfets eurent du mal à contenir un petit sourire, les autres furent mortifiés par l'incorrection de Mel. Bien évidemment, le préfet-en-chef, Arthur Flock, gryffondor jusqu'au bout des canines était intervenu : « Melechia, tu t'égares ! » Mel aurait probablement répondu quelque chose si son comparse de Serdaigle ne lui avait pas violemment écrasé la main du coude. Elle eut le mérite de ne pas broncher et de ne surtout pas s'excuser. « Pour clore le débat, avait repris Londubat, la bibliothèque devrait rouvrir cet après-midi. » Depuis cette altercation, tout en croquant bruyamment dans une pomme, Mel relisait ses notes en vue du très prochain tournoi de Duels.

Tom n'aurait su dire s'il trouvait Melechia Queen jolie ou non. La jeune sorcière était tout en rondeurs : des courbes et creux qui auraient pu être harmonieux si le costume standard de Poudlard ne la boudinait pas à certains endroits et bayait à d'autres. Tom ne comprenait pas pourquoi Melechia, qui était une sorcière plus que compétente, ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'ajuster magiquement sa tenue. De même, elle semblait s'obstiner à cacher ses yeux d'un bleu vif bouleversant derrière d'affreuses lunettes écailles qui lui écarquillaient démesurément le regard et lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Ses épais cheveux bouclés châtain terne semblaient ne pouvoir être domptés que d'une seule manière : par une imposante queue de cheval. Et même là encore, il y avait toujours des mèches folles qui s'échappaient en tout sens et auréolaient la jeune sorcière d'un nimbe capillaire et désordonné. Quand Melechia oubliait d'avoir l'air de réprouver le monde entier, elle était capable de sourire et même ses dents, qui manquaient pourtant d'aplomb, ne pouvaient gâter ce troublant sourire. D'autant plus troublant qu'il était rare et toujours timide, comme tout étonné de s'être égaré sur cette bouche toute rose.

Une grue en papier vint tirer la préfète studieuse de ses révisions et interrompre les pensées de Tom. Melechia se retourna et vit Balthazar Spade, un Serpentard de septième année à qui Tom n'adressait la parole qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, lui faire un signe de la main, elle sourit et déplia le papier. Tom leva les yeux au plafond. Mel lut et sourit un peu plus. Tom tenta d'apercevoir ce qui était écrit, jusqu'à s'en dévisser le cou. En vain ! Ce qui l'agaça passablement. Mel emprunta la plume de son voisin (c'est-à-dire qu'elle la lui arracha des mains) et griffonna rapidement quelques chose et renvoya la grue. Tom décocha un regard mauvais à Balthazar qui n'eut même pas la décence de s'en apercevoir.

— Queen, tu nous le dis si on t'ennuie…, intervint Flock.

Mel tenta de crucifier Flock du regard, mais le préfet-en-chef resta de marbre. Un sourire étira un coin des lèvres de Tom.

.

-o-

.

Esther tentait de répondre avec précision et concision aux questions que Pâris et ses camarades lui posaient, mais les concepts religieux n'étaient pas évidents à manipuler. Bien que née dans une famille anglicane pratiquante, Esther ne s'était jamais posée beaucoup de questions à propos de Jésus, la Création et la Mer Rouge.

— Crois-tu que Moïse a lancé un Scissio ? demanda Melvin Footlose. Sa baguette devait être particulièrement puissante.

— Je ne crois pas que Moïse soit un sorcier, murmura Esther.

— A mon avis le coup du buisson ardent, c'est juste de la bonne vieille poudre cheminette, intervint Celina Greese (« Avec deux « e » ! »).

— Non, je ne crois pas…, tenta une fois encore Esther.

Mais les quatrième année ne l'écoutaient plus. Ils retraversaient l'Ancien Testament pour y trouver des traces de sorcelleries et ainsi prouver que Jésus et les autres étaient des sorciers.

— Et après ils font des sorciers des disciples du diable, soupira Jim Antler.

Esther ne dit rien. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Elle tourna la tête vers le bout de la table, là où s'asseyaient les premières années et elle croisa le regard haineux d'Elizabeth. Amelia massacrait sa part de tarte tout en fixant Esther. Esther touilla son œuf. Elle n'avait plus faim.

— J'espère bien te revoir à midi, dit Black. Nous n'en avons pas fini de cette conversation. Et toi aussi, Météra !

Il donna un coup de coude à la deuxième année pour la tirer de sa lecture. Elle grogna et répondit sans amabilité :

— Pour quoi faire ? Je n'y connais rien en religion. A part que le 24 décembre, à minuit, on chante la naissance d'un bébé entre un bœuf et un âne.

Météra se leva sans laisser le temps à Black de répondre. Il voulut la rappeler mais il se ravisa. Un cinquième année lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. « Et puis que dirait Joan ? » Pâris gratifia la quatrième année d'un regard glacé, ce qui fit ravaler à ce dernier son ricanement. Black salua Esther, ramassa son sac et se leva.

.

-o-

.

Londubat avait sorti de son sac fourre-tout un épais agenda dans lequel elle millimitrait tous les événements de l'année, toutes les tâches à faire, tous les détails à régler, les décisions à prendre, les sorciers à rencontrer, à éviter et les buts à atteindre. Tom se demandait souvent ce qu'il adviendrait de la très efficiente, si organisée, Philippa Londubat si, un jour, sans prévenir, son agenda disparaissait…

La préfète-en-chef énumérait les enchantements dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour préparer la soirée et attribuait selon le niveau de chacun un certain nombre de tâches. Tom, n'étant qu'en cinquième année, reçut des besognes de bas ordres et sans le moindre intérêt : suspendre tout un tas de bricoles à peine plus lourdes que des plumes. C'était limite insultant.

— Des flammes vertes et rouges ? Des flammes vertes et rouges ? s'exclama Mel, outrée. Je suis responsable des feux de cheminées ? Outre que je trouve particulièrement malvenu de demander à une préfète de Serdaigle, dont les couleurs sont le bronze et le bleu, de colorier en vert et rouge l'intégralité du château, tu _me _demandes de m'en charger ?!

— Est-ce que la tâche est trop difficile ? demanda Flock, sourire railleur en coin.

— Trop difficile ? répéta Mel. Essaye trop _enfantine_ ! Je suis en septième année. Je me spécialise en Métamorphoses et Transmutations avec deux des plus grands spécialistes du monde sorcier : Albus Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel, pour ne pas les citer. Je suis dans le trio de tête des élèves de ma promotion. Je vous explose tous les mois au concours de Duels, avec une facilité qui devrait _vous_ insulter. L'orpheline qui balaye les Grands Fils et Filles De ça doit avoir un goût particulièrement âcre. Voire nauséeux. Et _je_ suis chargée des feux de cheminée ?

— Oui, répondit froidement Flock. Et tu sais pourquoi, Queen ? Parce que tes préfets-en-chefs Fils et Filles De t'ont dit de le faire.

Londubat eut au moins la décence de paraître embarrassée. Mel balaya l'assemblée du regard, s'arrêta un instant sur Tom qui ne broncha pas. Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

— J'espère que Grindelwald ne vous demandera jamais d'allumer un feu : il risque d'être déçu de voir que ses chers Fils et Filles De ne savent que parler de leur généalogie et sont incapables de lancer un véritable sort !

Sa voix tremblait de colère et son regard était impérieux. Elle tourna les talons avec une telle vigueur que sa cape vola, avec une certaine classe dut admettre Tom.

.

-o-

.

Henry repéra Esther à la table des Gryffondor. Elle était arrivée accompagnée de Black qui l'avait installée au milieu des quatrième-année. Elle avait au début semblé un peu intimidée par tous ces grands qui parlaient forts et étaient incapables de tenir en place. Elle jetait des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions comme si elle craignait de se prendre un sort ou un coup. Et puis la conversation de ses aînés l'avait totalement accaparée. Henry était content qu'Esther puisse prendre un réel petit déjeuner. Et il ne put contenir le sourire que cette idée provoqua. Cependant… Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à haute voix, même à Firmin (surtout à Firmin qui n'avait pas son pareil pour percer à jour les gens) mais Henry aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Black qui permette à Esther de manger correctement. Il aurait voulu…

Henry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le départ précipité d'un garçon de troisième année, John (ou bien était-ce Jonas ?) Caven… quelque chose. Henry se pencha vers Karl pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Karl haussa les épaules et demanda (ou plutôt postillonna de la brioche) à River si elle en savait plus. River dit qu'elle allait se renseigner et se tourna vers Roda qui était en troisième année. Il fallut encore un intermédiaire pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire qui repartit alors en sens inverse.

— Cavendish a apparemment reçu une mauvaise nouvelle. Quelqu'un de sa famille…

— Ses parents ! intervint River.

— … ses parents, corrigea Karl, sont morts dans un incendie.

— Un bombardement ! soupira River. Tu ne peux donc transmettre aucune information correctement ?

— C'est pareil… Enfin, je crois ! C'est comment un bombardement moldu ?

River eut une expression réprobatrice et poussa Karl de façon à pouvoir s'adresser directement à Henry.

— Londres est bombardé régulièrement par les Lazis et les parents de Cavendish se sont retrouvés coincés sous un immeuble.

— Je crois que ce sont les Razis, dit Karl entre deux cuillérées de porridge.

— N'importe quoi ! Les parents sont morts, mais son frère a pu être sauvé.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il était d'origine moldu, remarqua Karl. Ça ne se voit pas !

— Je me demande si son frère est un sorcier.

— Probablement ! Faut être moldu pour se retrouver coincés sous des cailloux et en mourir !

River et Roda acquiescèrent. River allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par le bruit sec et furibond des talons de Queen sur l'auguste dallage de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

— Préfète en mode colère à l'approche ! Tous aux abris, murmura Karl.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

— Alors ? Quel sera le thème de cette année ? demanda Camilla du Lac tandis que Melechia Queen s'asseyait à côté de Caspar Heart, le second d'un trio indéboulonnable.

— Oh ! Attends, laisse-moi deviner, s'exclama Camilla. La grande bataille des Dieux Branchus ?

— C'est leur année ! marmonna Queen.

Les Serdaigle n'eurent pas le temps de soupirer leur déception qu'Eva Stargazer frappa la table du plat de la main.

— J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une conviction tellement sincère.

— Chérie, sourit Joan Bow, il n'y a pas besoin de savoir lire dans les briques de lait pour savoir que cette année, le thème est celui du combat entre le dieu Houx et le dieu Chêne. Cela tombe tous les trois ans.

Le ton était doucereux, le sourire bien étiré, mais, Henry n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose de très désagréable dans les paroles de Joan, d'abrasif presque. Eva le perçut également car le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle concentra son regard sur le contenu de son bol de porridge.

.

Joan Bow était en cinquième année et une Sibylle confirmée ; Eva Stargazer, qui n'était qu'en quatrième année, pouvait juste prétendre au titre d' « aspirante Sibylle ». Les Sibylles et les aspirantes, comme leur nom le laissait entendre, étaient des élèves versées dans les arts divinatoires. Elles suivaient toutes en option le cours de Divination. L'inscription était faite sur dossier et après entretien avec le professeur Clara Caterpillow, Grande Pythie, Maîtresse _ès_ Divination et Mantique et membre de l'Honorable Ordonnance des Hauts Oracles. Autant dire, une sommité dans son domaine.

Si être une fille et posséder le don de prescience étaient des prérequis nécessaires pour recevoir l'immense honneur d'intégrer la bande des Sibylles, ils ne permettaient pas pour autant une admission automatique. « Il est plus simple de piquer l'œuf d'un dragon que de devenir Sibylle ! » avait-on coutume de dire. Tout était pris en compte ! Des notes à l'ascendance, chaque candidate était inspectée, soumise à de multiples entretiens, testée continuellement. Tenue vestimentaire, diction, démarche, pouvoirs magiques, réputation, tout devait être irréprochable. Autant de qualités, d'ascendants prestigieux et de sourires éclatants réunis en un groupe faisait des Sibylles l'élite de magie et de sorcellerie. Elles régnaient sur Poudlard et elles s'assuraient que personne ne l'ignore. Elles organisaient les meilleures fêtes interdites, connaissaient à l'avance les sujets des prochains contrôles, savaient où étaient rangés les ingrédients intéressants. Elles dispensaient des conseils qu'on ne demandait pas toujours mais qu'il valait mieux suivre. Les professeurs leur confiaient les tâches importantes, les directeurs de Maisons les citaient en exemple, les parents poussaient leurs enfants à les côtoyer, à s'en faire apprécier. Centres de toutes les conversations, toujours bien apprêtées, le bulletin de notes impeccable, elles étaient tout à la fois détestées et admirées.

.

Une fois que tout le monde eut accepté que, cette année encore, il n'y aurait aucune originalité dans le thème du bal du Solstice, les conversations se firent plus mondaines. Comment s'habiller ? Qui inviter ? Accorder ou non sa tenue avec son partenaire ? Pouvait-on s'attendre à quelques surprises amoureuses ? Il y avait en ce moment quelques couples qui attiraient l'attention de tout le monde et nourrissait bon nombre de _conversations_ — Henry aurait davantage qualifié ce genre d'échanges verbaux de _ragots_. Et tandis que tout le monde s'inquiétait de savoir si Edward avait enfin fait sa déclaration à Lisbeth Conrad (« Il est plus que temps ! »), qui Gwen Game choisirait entre Jules Tusk et Jim Antler et si Tom Jedusor inviterait quelqu'un (« Il y a va déjà avec lui-même ! Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il peut trouver meilleure compagnie ! »), Henry se disait que certains faits, bien plus importants, passaient totalement inaperçus. Qui avait remarqué qu'Esther était persécutée par ses camarades au point de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor ? Qui s'intéressait à la guerre qui ravageait le monde moldu ? On parlait déjà à peine de celle qui rongeait de l'intérieur le monde sorcier ! Mais si Pâris Black décidait de porter des bretelles plutôt qu'une ceinture, aussitôt tous les Gryffondor abandonnaient la ceinture. Jedusor se faisait la raie sur le côté et tous les Serpentard changeaient de coiffure. Jordana du Lac avait une plume de paon pour prendre ses cours et toutes l'imitaient. Parce qui ne voulait pas être comme Jordana du Lac ? A part Camilla, sa sœur jumelle qui avait aussitôt décidé d'utiliser des plumes de corbeau.

.

-o-

.

Météra traversa les cours de la matinée comme elle traversait tous les autres.

Le cours d'EPOPHI se passa sans difficulté et pour cause : Météra laissa son partenaire, Miguel Applefield, s'occuper de tout. Elle avait beau s'appliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, suivre à la virgule près les instructions, Météra ratait immanquablement ses élixirs, potions et philtres. Très tôt dans leur partenariat, Miguel en avait vite eu assez de se faire réprimander et punir pour des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas commises. Il avait donc décrété que Météra s'occuperait de préparer les ingrédients, tâches qui le répugnait au plus haut point mais qui laissait Météra totalement indifférente, tandis que lui s'occuperait du reste. Leur association fonctionnait plutôt bien. Leur réussite du jour valut des points à Gryffondor et Serpentard et un regard satisfait du professeur Amael Sturmaz pour Miguel.

Le cours de Métamorphoses avait été, comme à chaque fois, une lutte de tout instant. Au moins cette fois, Météra n'avait rien fait exploser, ni créer d'aberration magique qui lui aurait attiré immanquablement les ricanements de ses camarades alentours (avant qu'ils n'oublient et retournent à leurs conversations anodines). Météra avait l'impression que la matière se rebellait et refusait de se soumettre à sa volonté et sa magie. Ses métamorphoses aboutissaient généralement à quelque chose d'assez loin de ce qui était demandé et provoquait à chaque fois l'ébahissement du professeur Dumbledore : un rat qui avait un entonnoir à la place de la tête et se cognait, affolé, contre les murs et les pieds de tables ; une tortue avec un chaudron comme carapace ; une flûte affublée d'ailes de perroquet qui sifflait des notes différentes selon sa façon de voler. Une fois, elle avait fait exploser une grenouille. Yedith Comb avait été éclaboussée de viscères et le cours était alors devenu apocalyptique. En dépit de tous les encouragements de son professeur et directeur de Maison, Météra refusait depuis de métamorphoser quoi que ce soit pourvu d'un système digestif. « Tu luttes trop, lui avait un jour dit son voisin de table, Alexander Ramses. C'est comme avec un hippogriffe, si tu tires trop sur les rênes, il se cabre. Il faut laisser du mou. »

Météra aurait bien aimé mettre à profit le conseil du Serdaigle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait « donner du mou » à de la magie.

.

— Le sortilège du jour est _Scribo_. Très pratique quand sa plume est sèche ! avait crécellé le professeur Magpie. Il ne vous sauvera cependant pas d'un cerveau sec, avait-elle ajouté en gloussant. Aucun élève n'avait ri.

Météra, n'était pas parvenue à contenir l'encre sur le parchemin, elle avait débordé sur le pupitre, couru le long des pieds de la table et s'était étendue crânement sur le sol. Quand elle s'en était aperçue le professeur Magpie était entrée dans une colère noire et avait collé Météra : « Vous reviendrez ce soir nettoyer la salle. Vous croyez que les Elfes de Maison n'ont que ça à faire, Miss… (Le professeur Magpie chercha un instant le nom de Météra puis renonça)… Miss J'écris-sur-la-table-et-le-sol la portée de ses actions ? » Et les autres de ricaner.

Si en Métamorphoses Météra ne savait pas « donner du mou », en EnSort, elle peinait à tenir les rênes. Météra maîtrisait la théorie (elle étudiait sérieusement, apprenait ses leçons, rendait des devoirs soignés), mais sa pratique magique échappait à tout contrôle. Si le professeur Magpie demandait de doubler le volume d'un objet, Météra le triplait, le quadruplait ! Faire léviter une plume, une boulette de papier, un crayon ne posait aucun réel problème, en revanche n'espérez pas les récupérer dans l'heure : tout restait coincé en l'air ! Quand il avait fallu changer la couleur de la cape de son partenaire, Jonas Bell s'était retrouvée avec une cape arc-en-ciel pour toute la matinée, ce qui l'avait fort froissé. Météra avait une fois lancé un _accio_ sur un tabouret : l'objet l'avait suivie toute la journée, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses camarades. « En voilà un ami bien utile ! » ou bien « Le tabouret, le meilleur ami des Sans-Amis » avait-elle entendu ricaner certains. « Elle essaie juste de se faire remarquer ! », avaient persiflé d'autres. « Miss… Miss Quelque chose, lui avait dit un jour froidement le professeur Magpie, vous voulez trop bien faire ! » Le jugement était sans appel et peu sympathique, mais le « Miss _Quelque chose_ » était réellement blessant.

Alors que Météra aurait dû être le prototype de l'élève que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas oublier : un savoir théorique solide et une pratique catastrophique, elle passait pourtant totalement inaperçue. Ses professeurs ne parvenaient jamais à se souvenir d'elle. Chaque fois qu'un enseignant faisait l'appel, elle devait lever et agiter la main pour signaler qu'elle n'avait pas été appelée, mais qu'elle était bien là. Immanquablement, le professeur louchait dans sa direction, parcourait la liste d'appel et demandait à Météra de préciser son identité. Et toujours avait lieu le même échange.

— Météra.

— Météra comment ?

— Météra tout seul.

— Vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste Miss Touteseule.

— J'y suis. Tout en haut.

— Miss Touteseule-Toutenhaut, je vous assure que…

Le professeur trouvait cependant son prénom, fronçait les sourcils, bafouillait parfois des excuses et le cours commençait enfin. Au début, cela faisait pouffer de rire ses camarades de classe, puis ça les avait franchement fait rire. Maintenant, ils n'y prêtaient plus vraiment attention. La blague était vieille et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs professeurs pouvaient être à ce point étourdi.

— Ils le font exprès, c'est pas possible !

— Mais non ! C'est parce que c'est une Sans-Nom.

Une Sans-Nom.

.

_Météra_ – sans nom –_  
__Orphelinat Sainte Agathe__  
__3rd Oak Rise__  
Omagh, Irlande du Nord_

.

Voilà ce qui était inscrit sur l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre l'informant qu'elle, Météra apparemment sans nom, était une sorcière et qu'elle recevrait d'ici quelques jours la visite d'un référent compétent pour l'informer de divers détails et modalités. Elle avait demandé à Sœur Evelyne ce que signifiait l'appellation de « sans nom », mais la religieuse avait été incapable de répondre : toute son attention était concentrée sur le fait qu'une chouette effraie avait pénétré dans le réfectoire au beau milieu du bénédicité, une enveloppe attachée à la patte.

.

— Cassandra, qu'est-ce c'est qu'une Sans-Nom ?

Cassandra avait cessé d'étaler la pâte quelques secondes, jeté un coup d'œil à Météra perchée sur le comptoir plein de farine puis repris son travail.

— Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?

— Mel.

— Melechia ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires !

— Balthazar, Caspar, Joespha m'appellent aussi comme ça. Ils m'appellent tous comme ça. A part Christine. Et ça les fait rire.

Cassandra avait poussé un soupir.

— N'y pense pas, ma grande ! Ils t'embêtent, c'est tout.

.

Météra n'avait jamais connu ses parents, n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Pas même un air de musique qu'elle chantonnerait sans y penser ou une odeur qui titillerait sa mémoire. Pas d'objets significatifs ou mystérieux non plus. Elle avait été trouvée sur le parvis de l'église d'un petit village irlandais un matin de février. Le prêtre avait failli en perdre l'équilibre et déraper sur les marches verglacées. Au moins le cliché n'avait pas été poussé jusqu'à la nuit d'orage !

Météra avait été placée en nourrice chez une veuve de guerre payée par les bonnes œuvres de paroissiens qui avaient besoin de laver leurs consciences de quelques péchés persistants. Elle était l'orpheline du village dont on parlait aux autres enfants pour les contraindre à finir leurs soupes, faire leurs prières, participer aux travaux ménagers, apprendre leurs leçons. « Si tu te comportes mal, le bon Dieu te punira et tu finiras comme la petite orpheline de l'Église Sainte Lucie. » Météra aurait aimé savoir pour quoi elle était punie. Quel crime avait-elle commis ?

Quand elle avait atteint l'âge de cinq ans, la nourrice avait demandé à être déchargée de Météra. La petite fille aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs lui faisait peur. Elle n'en voulait plus chez elle. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? Était-elle violente ? Volait-elle ? Mentait-elle ? Rien de tout cela. Elle regardait juste trop fixement les gens. Elle était donc insolente ? Non, mais elle ne clignait pas des yeux ! Est-ce normal de ne pas cligner des yeux ? Et puis… Et puis ? Et puis elle parlait toute seule. Elle avait des conversations avec des êtres invisibles. Les chats la suivaient, surtout les noirs ! Elle savait des choses qu'elle aurait dû ignorer, évoquait des faits dont elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu connaissance.

Météra avait été placée à l'orphelinat Sainte Agathe où des tas d'enfants orphelins de guerre de tous âges s'entassaient. Les bonnes sœurs n'étaient pas assez nombreuses pour gérer ce trop plein d'enfants en manque d'amour et d'attention. Et même s'ils avaient été moins nombreux, Météra n'était pas sûre que les sœurs eussent pu donner ce qu'elle n'avait pas : l'amour. En revanche de la rigueur, des ordres, des devoirs, des obligations, des remontrances et des punitions, les enfants en avaient plus qu'ils n'en demandaient. Les sœurs se voulaient justes, elles étaient intransigeantes. Météra avait appris très tôt qu'il ne servait à rien de se plaindre, que les prières n'étaient pas entendues, qu'il ne fallait être redevable de personne, que rien ne lui appartenait et qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Elle avait appris à se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait, à dissimuler ce qui lui était précieux, à supporter les douches froides et les repas qui ne rassasiaient pas. Elle accordait peu d'importance à l'aspect des vêtements tant qu'ils tenaient chaud. Les signes extérieurs de richesse ne l'émerveillaient pas : elle savait trop bien qu'ils pouvaient être dérobés.

.

Quand la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée un matin de janvier, le monde de Météra avait brusquement basculé. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle pouvait enfin mettre un mot sur ce qui la rendait différente des autres, mais parce que brusquement un avenir s'ouvrait devant elle. Jusque là, Météra avait toujours cru qu'elle finirait par entrer dans les ordres. Non qu'elle fût particulièrement croyante, elle ne l'avait même jamais vraiment été. Mais c'était le seul monde qu'elle connaissait, la seule réponse qu'on lui proposait. Elle avait espéré pouvoir se débarrasser par une vie de dévotion de cette faute originelle qu'elle avait commise et dont elle ne se souvenait plus et qui était nécessairement responsable de tout. Et voilà qu'on lui révélait qu'il n'y avait pas de faute originelle, mais un talent, un pouvoir qui circulait dans son sang : elle était sorcière.

En attendant la rentrée de septembre où elle pourrait intégrer l'école de magie et de sorcellerie et débuter sa formation de sorcière, Météra avait changé d'orphelinat. Le monde magique britannique n'avait prévu aucune structure pour accueillir les orphelins et n'en avait nullement l'intention. Il préférait profiter des établissements moldus qu'il infiltrait d'agents pour s'assurer que les petits sorciers se tenaient comme il fallait. Ainsi, Météra avait été inscrite à l'orphelinat Lady Laura Maidstone.

Hormis sa laïcité, l'orphelinat Lady Laura Maidstone n'était pas bien différent du précédent. Toujours des bandes de gamins qui faisaient la loi, tentaient de prendre le contrôle des dortoirs, imposaient un prix pour manger tranquillement, se laver en paix, voire dormir en sécurité.

.

— Cassandra, pourquoi je n'ai pas de nom ? Tous les orphelins en ont, même s'ils sont faux. Moi, je n'en ai pas. Pourquoi ?

Cassandra était l'assistante d'éducation sorcière préférée de Météra. Elle était patiente, souriante et avait une tendance amusante à prédire des catastrophes qui ne se réalisaient jamais. Elle était aussi la seule personne qui se souciait de dire bonjour à Météra le matin. Elle invitait parfois la fillette à l'aider en cuisine. Météra se contentait de passer les ingrédients, de surveiller les cuissons et surtout d'écouter Cassandra parler d'un monde qu'elle connaîtrait bientôt et qui devait l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il lui tardait d'être en septembre ! Mais depuis que les orphelins étaient revenus de Poudlard pour passer les vacances à l'orphelinat, l'enthousiasme de Météra avait tiédi.

Cassandra invita Météra à l'aider à garnir la tarte aux pommes avec des quartiers parfaitement découpés.

— Tu n'as pas de nom parce que, quelque part dans ton arbre généalogique, un de tes ancêtres a été maudit.

Cassandra raconta la malédiction des Sans-Noms qui se répercutait de génération en génération sur les descendants.

— Jusqu'à quand ?

Cassandra ne savait pas. Les Sans-Noms étaient rares car il fallait un très grand pouvoir pour jeter pareille malédiction.

— En perdant ton nom, tu perds non seulement la possibilité de jeter certains sorts mais aussi une part de ton identité. Tu es difficile à remarquer, à voir même. On t'oublie facilement. Chez les sorciers, les mots sont importants et les noms encore plus.

Météra regarda ses mains.

— Est-ce que je suis invisible ?

Elle les voyait pourtant parfaitement ses mains ! Cassandra secoua la tête.

— Non, chérie. Ce sont les autres qui ne regardent pas assez attentivement.

.

« Miss Quelque-chose. » « Miss Oui-vous-devant » « Miss Tiens-Je-Ne-Vous-Avais-Pas-Remarquée » « Miss Euhh… ». Météra était une anonyme perdue au milieu d'une masse de noms de famille. Elle affectait de n'y accorder aucune importance, mais chaque fois c'était un coup qu'elle se prenait dans le ventre. Alors, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle courait jusqu'à la bibliothèque et regardait tout ce qu'Anonyme avait réussi à accomplir en dépit de son absence de patronyme. Tous ces magnifiques textes qu'il avait écrits ! Et de tous, _Les Contes des mille et une nuits_ était son livre préféré.

.

— Bonjour, Météra. Encore dans la section moldue ?

Météra regarda par-dessus son épaule. Derrière elle se tenait le très bien habillé, très bien coiffé, très bien apprêté préfet des Serpentard, Tom Jedusor. Le garçon de cinquième année avait les mains dans les poches, des livres sous le bras et un genre de sourire dans le coin des lèvres.

Météra avait toujours des pantalons trop courts sur les chevilles et des manches trop longues sur les mains. A l'orphelinat, on se contente d'à peu près : à peu près à sa taille, à peu près à ses goûts, à peu près à la mode. Tom avait des costumes impeccables : le Serpentard avait gagné de nombreux prix, concours et bourses d'étude qui lui assuraient de pouvoir vivre un peu plus confortablement que Météra. Météra n'avait jamais rien gagné. Elle avait pensé à s'inscrire à des concours, elle avait même récupéré un formulaire un jour pour un concours d'EnSort. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais rempli. Elle était restée bloquée à la première ligne, celle où on lui demandait de renseigner obligatoirement son nom en lettres capitales.

Tom s'empara autoritairement de l'exemplaire des _Mille et une nuits_. Météra ne songea même pas à l'en empêcher. Ce que Tom voulait… Il jeta un coup d'œil au titre et se dépêcha de rendre le livre. Il le fit du bout des doigts comme si l'objet allait le brûler ou lui empuantir les mains. Météra reprit l'ouvrage précautionneusement et, tandis que Tom frottait ses doigts les uns contre les autres, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, Météra essuyait le livre de sa manche.

Une onde de murmures et d'étonnement se déplaça de table en table en ronds concentriques dont Tom et Météra étaient le point d'origine. Comment se faisait-il que Météra-sans-nom parlait avec Tom Parfait ? De quel droit ? On jetait des coups d'œil curieux par-dessus de vieux grimoires importants qui ne servaient guère plus qu'à protéger des conversations chuchotées et des regards curieux.

Si Météra — _sans nom_ — n'attirait pas l'attention, ce n'était pas le cas de Tom Jedusor, le préfet chéri des Serpentard. Professeurs et élèves le portaient aux nues. On le citait en exemple, on l'enviait, on le guettait. Quand il n'était pas là, on le bravait, on rêvait de lui déclarer une flamme éternelle, on atténuait ses mérites, on colportait la moindre de ses prises de parole.

Météra et Tom n'étaient pas amis, pas même camarades mais ils étaient tous deux pensionnaires de l'Orphelinat Lady Laura Maidstone. Les sorciers, orphelins de toute famille, étaient peu nombreux, ils allaient tous dans le même orphelinat et, nécessairement, ils se connaissaient tous. Ils ne sympathisaient pas pour autant. Il fallait un peu plus qu'un malheur commun pour rapprocher des enfants.

.

— Les Moldus font les meilleures histoires, assura Météra.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire pour valider son emprunt. Tom haussa les épaules et doubla Météra dans la file.

— Les histoires ? C'est pour les gens qui ne veulent rien faire de leur vie ! Pour ceux qui vivent par procuration.

Tom tendit trois grimoires qui sentaient le souffre, la moisissure et la pourriture. Il y ajouta un billet signé de la main de deux professeurs pour justifier son emprunt. La bibliothécaire lui sourit béatement.

— Vous avez là des lectures bien sombres, Mr Jedusor, remarqua-t-elle après s'être assurée que tout était en règle. Sa voix était sirupeuse à en soulever le cœur.

— J'assiste le professeur Sturmaz dans un projet qu'il mène pour le concours annuel des Savants Mages.

— Vous tout seul ?

— Bien sûr que non, sourit Tom. Nous sommes plusieurs à l'assister.

Il avait les dents très blanches, bien alignées. Le clin d'œil complice acheva d'emporter toutes les résistances de la sorcière qui gloussa sans retenue. L'ouvrage sur les Fondateurs (_Le Sifflement du Serpent_) ne sembla mériter aucune question. La bibliothécaire tamponna de bon cœur la fiche de Tom.

.

-o-

.

Esther parcourait les rayonnages de la section EPOPHI de la bibliothèque. Elle cherchait un ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider à progresser en EPOPHI. Elle se débrouillait assez bien, elle aurait aimé se débrouiller mieux. Ses potions donnaient le résultat attendu, mais le professeur Sturmaz n'était jamais totalement satisfait. La couleur, la consistance, les vapeurs, le bouillonnement… Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui empêchait d'avoir la note maximale.

— Laisse tomber !, lui avait un jour dit Andrew Cornleaf, le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest avant que Sturmaz mette la note maximale à quelqu'un !

— Surtout, s'il est d'origine moldue ! avait ajouté Benedict Boyle.  
Esther avait bien l'intention de leur prouver à le contraire. Le professeur Sturmaz leur avait donné au début de l'année une longue, _très_ longue, bibliographie à laquelle ils étaient censés se référer tout au long de l'année.

— Personne ne le fait ! avait dit Melvin Footlose ce matin.

— C'est peut-être pour ça que personne n'a jamais la note maximale, avait remarqué en riant sa camarade, Celina Greese (« Avec deux « e » ! »).

Esther aperçut le titre d'un ouvrage de la liste du professeur Sturmaz, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le saisir, une main surgit dans son champ de vision et s'empara du livre. Elle suivit la main, remonta le long du bras et arriva sur le visage d'Elizabeth. _Évidemment_. Elle était flanquée de ses deux amies : Zenobia et April.

— J'allais le prendre, signala poliment, Esther.

— Oui, mais je l'ai pris avant, sourit exagérément Elizabeth.

Quand Elizabeth souriait, elle découvrait ses toutes petites dents et ses immenses gencives. Elle faisait alors penser à une musaraigne. Une musaraigne avec de longs cheveux blonds très cendrés !

Tout chez Elizabeth semblait délavé : ses cheveux, son regard, son teint. Elle aimait vanter la pâleur de sa peau (surtout si Zenobia, qui avait la peau très mate, était à proximité), affirmait qu'elle avait un teint de porcelaine. Il rappelait surtout à Esther la craie des falaises blanches de Douvres. Le regard, transparent à force d'être clair, d'Elizabeth avait pour Esther quelque chose de terrifiant : il ressuscitait tout un bestiaire horrifique et oublié. Andrew avait adoré terrorisé sa petite sœur en lui racontant à la lumière d'un feu de cheminée capricieux des histoires peuplées de vampires, de démons et de morts dévoreurs de chair. Et plus l'obscurité était épaisse et froide, plus les créatures devenaient monstrueuses.

— Tu crois quoi ? continuait Elizabeth. Que parce que t'es une princesse, je devrais te le laisser ?

— Je ne suis pas… commença Esther, mais elle s'interrompit.

Des centaines de fois, Esther avait essayé d'expliquer que, non, elle n'était pas une princesse, ni une duchesse. Son père était un lord, sa mère une lady. Mais Elizabeth n'avait aucune envie de comprendre. C'était bien plus amusant de tourner l'héritage d'Esther en ridicule. Les moldus et leur ridicule petite hiérarchie !

Elizabeth porta la main à son oreille et se pencha vers Esther.

— Je t'entends pas, princesse ! Il faut que tu parles plus fort ! Je croyais qu'on leur apprenait à parler cor-rec-te-ment, dit-elle à ses camarades. Un peu comme les singes. Il paraît qu'on peut même leur apprendre quelques signes pour communiquer. Je parle des singes, parce que les moldus…

— Ma mère a une amie moldue, dit Zenobia. Elle fait de très jolis napperons.

— Je n'ai jamais bien compris quelle était l'utilité de ces bouts de tissus, soupira April.

April avait toujours l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Elle ne parlait pas, elle soupirait ses paroles. Les professeurs semblaient toujours se demander si c'était sa manière naturelle de s'exprimer ou si elle se montrait particulièrement irrespectueuse. Esther estimait qu'April était naturellement irrespectueuse.

— Il y a plus de trous que de tissu ! ricana Elizabeth.

— C'est comme la cervelle de certains sorciers, alors, répondit Esther.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'amincit en deux fentes. April décroisa les bras. Zenobia écarquilla les yeux. Esther cessa de respirer.

.

-o-

.

— Potter ?! Tu fais quoi ?

Henry relava la tête et vit Humphrey et Oliver qui l'attendaient à quelques pas.

— J'arrive ! répondit-il distraitement, puis ignora de nouveau ses camarades.

Henry venait de repérer Esther dans l'allée d'EPOPHI. Elle avait le dos contre les grimoires et faisait face à trois filles dont l'une avait l'air particulièrement patibulaire.

— Allez, viens ! Ça va bientôt être l'heure ! s'impatienta Oliver.

Oliver Smith et Humphrey Wilno étaient les partenaires de Henry au runathon. Oliver était un Poufsouffle au torse trop long et aux jambes trop courtes ; Humphrey était son opposé : un Serpentard aux jambes trop longues et au torse ridiculement petit. Humphrey était aussi blafard qu'Oliver avait la peau noire. Oliver avait une tendance à bégayer, alors qu'Humphrey avalait les trois-quarts des mots à vouloir tout dire en une expiration. Ils étaient des opposés parfaits et les meilleurs amis. Quand ils avaient le dos tournés, on les appelait Yin et Yang. Ou, pour les moins sympathiques : « Les jumeaux manqués ». Henry s'entendait bien avec eux et ils étaient surtout des joueurs particulièrement redoutables au runathon.

— Partez devant ! dit Henry.

Bien évidemment, cette phrase eut l'effet contraire : au lieu de s'éloigner, les deux garçons revinrent sur leurs pas, bien décidés à savoir ce qui captivait autant Henry.

— Qui est-ce que tu reluques ? demanda Humphrey.

Henry enjoignit ses amis à se taire.

— C'est la Petite Princesse qui t'intéresse ? s'étonna Oliver.

— La Petite Pleureuse, oui ! se moqua Humphrey.

Henry ne répondit pas, la fille à l'air patibulaire avait sorti sa baguette. Marge Gregson et Malcolm Murdoch, deux troisième-année, avaient également remarqué la scène qui était en train de se jouer dans l'allée d'EPOPHI et s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et ils étaient plutôt connus pour aimer s'en servir.

Oliver et Humphrey cessèrent de ricaner.

— Ce sont les amis d'Amelia, non, dit Humphrey. La grande sœur d'Elizabeth Lightfoot.

— Je crois que ça commence à sentir le dragon pour la Petite Princesse ? remarqua Oliver.

.

-o-

.

La bibliothécaire écarquilla les yeux devant la longueur de la fiche de Météra.

— Vous empruntez beaucoup de livres !

— Je sais, marmonna Météra. Vous me le dites à chaque fois.

— A chaque fois ?

Météra hocha la tête. La bibliothécaire tamponna la fiche et la rendit avec le livre qu'empruntait Météra.

Tom s'était fait alpaguer par le préfet de Serdaigle qui tenait à l'entretenir absolument d'un « sujet grandissima important ». De loin, le sujet avait surtout l'air _grandissima_ ennuyeux et Tom à bout de patience. Le préfet de Serpentard parvenait encore à maintenir une apparence très superficielle de politesse mais d'ici quelques secondes, le Serdaigle se prendrait une remarque désagréable dans la tête, Météra en aurait mis sa baguette à couper ! Pour un Serdaigle, celui-là n'était pas particulièrement brillant !

Météra cherchait une table où s'installer pour lire. Les vacances étaient proches alors les devoirs à rendre, les contrôles à réviser, les exposés à préparer se multipliaient. Les élèves s'installaient bruyamment un peu partout pour étudier, certains avec plus de sérieux que d'autres. Météra cherchait des Serdaigle car elle savait que ce serait le voisinage le moins bruyant. Habituellement, elle s'installait dans le département Magie du monde. La matière était optionnelle et les tables souvent délaissées. Ça sentait le cuir qui dort et les parchemins qui jaunissent. Les murmures arrivaient feutrés, presque muets. Seulement, les tables étaient déjà prises.

Météra longeait les rayonnages d'EPOPHI lorsque quelque chose la heurta violemment dans le dos et la projeta au sol.

.

Pendant quelques secondes, Météra perdit toute notion de haut et de bas. Peu à peu, elle perçut des détails : un poids la maintenait au sol, quelque chose était douloureusement pressé contre son ventre et un liquide chaud coulait sur son visage. Elle porta la main à son nez : elle saignait. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit qu'une fille était étalée sur son dos. Ça expliquait le poids qui la maintenait au sol. Le truc pressé contre son ventre ? Le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Dans la chute, il avait quelque peu souffert : la couverture avait été à moitié arrachée et des pages étaient froissées. Et tout autour d'elle, des élèves curieux ou amusés. Météra se dégagea. La fille, une Gryffondor, gémit et roula sur le côté. Au moins, elle était toujours en vie.

— On dirait qu'on a fait d'un sort, deux ensorcellements ! ricana une fille à grandes gencives.

Météra saisit précautionneusement le livre abîmé, presque éventré. Elle ramassa la couverture et les pages arrachées, essaya de les lisser. Ses mains tremblaient, sa tête tournait.

— Esther ? Ça va ?

Henry Potter avait surgi de la masse de spectateurs qui s'épaississait rapidement. La fille gémit un « oui » et se redressa. Elle essaya de se relever mais Henry l'en empêcha.

— Reste assise ! T'as pris un sale sort !

— Et une Sans-Nom, ricana Grandes Gencives.

Et sa bande de rire davantage. Météra saisit sa baguette qu'elle glissait dans la ceinture de sa jupe et se releva.

Météra prenait un grand soin à fuir les ennuis, à éviter les embrouilles. Si un avis contraire au sien était émis, elle fronçait les sourcils mais se taisait. Les arguments et contre-arguments menaient seulement à des disputes, les disputes évoluaient en bagarre et les bagarres étaient punies. Sévèrement. Cependant, Météra avait appris que si on te poussait, tu te relevais et tu fonçais dans le tas.

Aussi Météra avançait droit vers le groupe riant et grimaçant. Une première année — June ou bien était-ce May Crown ? — eut un mouvement de recul. Marge Gregson cessa de rire.

— T'as un problème, Sans-Nom ? dit crânement Grandes Gencives.

Murdoch attrapa cette dernière par le bras.

— Elizabeth, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter maintenant, prévint-il.

La prénommée Elizabeth dégagea son bras.

— Pour qui tu te prends ? Mon frère ?

— Mon livre est abîmé, dit froidement Météra.

Un rire de crécelle s'échappa de la gorge d'Elizabeth.

— _Ton_ livre ? Ce n'est pas ton livre ! C'est celui de l'école. Tu te rappelles, tu es orpheline. Tu n'as rien. Tu n'as même pas de nom. Maintenant, disparais !  
— Météra, prévint Murdoch, il s'agit d'Elizabeth Lightfoot, la fille du ministre de la Sûreté.

Elizabeth croisa les bras et sourit avec importance découvrant encore davantage ses gencives.

— Et oui, _moi_, j'ai un nom ! Celui d'un ministre.

.

-o-

.

— T'as vu ? fit Caspar, on dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation.

Mel releva le nez de son livre, d'un air las.

— Probablement encore un Fils De qui joue les grosses baguettes devant une Fille De, soupira-t-elle.

— Le cynisme te va si bien au teint ! se moqua Cas.

— Et l'ironie te donne bonne mine ! Allez retourne à tes révisions ! Black va essayer de nous saigner.

— Rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté.

Mel sourit.

— Au fait faudra que tu me montres tes derniers croquis ? Azar m'a dit qu'ils étaient impressionnants.

— Tant qu'ils ne sont pas _grandissima_ !

.

-o-

.

Hopkins s'agitait nerveusement. Il ne parvenait pas à décider si oui ou non s'il fallait intervenir. Chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à marcher autoritairement vers le cercle d'élèves qui s'épaississait, badge à la main, il se reprenait. « Non, non, ce n'est pas mon rôle. » Tom aurait pu s'amuser de son indécision s'il n'était pas autant absorbé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Tom n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à Météra. Elle était assise en haut du grand escalier le jour où les six orphelins de Poudlard étaient revenus pour passer les grandes vacances à l'orphelinat. Les jambes pendantes entre les barreaux de fer, des sparadraps sur les genoux et un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand sur le dos, il l'avait d'abord prise pour un garçon. Elle n'était pas descendue pour les accueillir et se présenter comme l'avait invitée à le faire Cassandra. Elle était restée résolument coincée entre ses barreaux.

Météra était non seulement orpheline mais en plus n'avait pas de nom. Une fois l'étonnement passé, Tom n'y avait plus trop pensé. Pour être franc, il l'avait même un peu oubliée. Certains matins, il était même étonné de la trouver dans le réfectoire au petit-déjeuner. Et puis ça avait été septembre et Tom avait été trop occupé à étudier, lire, s'entraîner pour penser à la gamine sans parents et sans nom : chacun ses problèmes.

Parfois, on parlait d'elle cependant : elle provoquait des catastrophes magiques assez cocasses. Le coup du tabouret qui l'avait fidèlement suivi toute une journée avait beaucoup fait rire. Et puis on avait oublié.

Un peu avant la rentrée, Tom avait parcouru son journal et avait été étonné de découvrir qu'il mentionnait assez souvent Météra et ses frasques. Des frasques dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Elles avaient pourtant bien eu lieu puisqu'il les avait narrées dans son journal. Le phénomène l'avait intrigué et il avait fait des recherches sur les Sans-Noms. Ce qu'il avait lu l'avait encore plus intrigué. Depuis, il observait Météra.

.

Météra avait marché d'un pas décidé vers le groupe. Elle avait la baguette à la main et une expression que Tom ne lui connaissait pas. Ils étaient quatre, elle était seule. Ils avaient des noms à s'en gargariser, elle n'avait qu'un prénom. Trois avaient arrêté de rire, deux avaient reculé, elle les fixait du regard. Elle n'avait pas peur.

La Petite Princesse s'était péniblement relevée. Le deuxième Potter voulait la soutenir, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Météra. Elle voulait que Météra range sa baguette, arguait que tout cela n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle aurait des ennuis, que…

— Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine ! coupa froidement Météra.

La Petite Princesse se tut, recula même d'un pas, puis deux.

Hopkins s'agitait de nouveau. (« Je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on intervienne, non ? Tu en penses quoi, J. ? ») Tom en pensait que si ce crétin l'appelait encore « J. », il lui ferait avaler sa baguette et pas nécessairement par l'orifice supérieur.

— Tu as dit quoi, Lightfoot ? demanda Météra.

— J'ai dit que tu n'avais rien, pas même un nom. _Tu_ ne vaux rien.

Et l'autre qui en rajoutait ! Était-elle suicidaire ? Ou stupide ? Murdoch ordonna à Lightfoot de se taire, mais elle souriait l'idiote, fière et contente d'elle !

— Bon ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! statua finalement le préfet des Serdaigle.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Tom l'attrapa par l'épaule : « Elles ne sont pas de ta Maison, ne t'en occupe pas ! » Hopkins essaya d'arguer que quand même c'était un peu son — _leur _— devoir de préfet, non ? Tom le calma en lui faisait remarquer que le deuxième Potter était parti en courant : il s'était probablement déjà occupé d'aller chercher une présence adulte.

— Franchement : Tu pourrais disparaître, personne ne te regretterait ! continuait Lightfoot.

— _Scribo_ !

Le sort fut tellement violent qu'il renversa Lightfoot. Il fallut quelques secondes à tout le monde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Essaie de m'oublier, maintenant ! rugit Météra avec une férocité que Tom ne lui soupçonnait pas.

.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda autoritairement le professeur Dumbledore, talonné par le Deuxième Potter.

Personne ne lui répondit : tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour les mots qui se déplaçaient sur la peau de Lightfoot, s'enroulaient autour de son cou, s'étiraient sur ses bras, s'étalaient sur ses joues, son front et dégringolaient le long de ses jambes. _Météra la Sans-Nom m'a fait ça !_ L'inscription était répétée jusqu'à couvrir entièrement la peau de Lightfoot.

— Mademoiselle… (Le professeur Dumbledore sembla chercher le nom un instant puis renonça), est-ce votre œuvre ?

— Oui, avoua Météra, encore pleine de rage et de fureur.

— Veuillez me donner votre baguette et me suivre tout de suite dans mon bureau. Miss Lightfoot, je vais vous demander de m'accompagner également.

Une première année, que certains appelaient la Petite Princesse, intervint et, la voix tremblante, assura qu'elle devait également venir. Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça.

.

Hopkins soupirait de soulagement : finalement tout s'était bien fini !

— Parce que tu craignais _vraiment_ que ça tourne mal ? railla Tom. Une deuxième année a griffonné sur la tête d'une première année, pas de quoi appeler une brigade d'Aurors !

.

-o-

.

Mel et Cas se dirigeaient vers la bibliothécaire pour rendre les grimoires qu'ils avaient empruntés pour leurs recherches quand ils aperçurent le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de Météra et de deux fillettes de première année dont l'une avait la peau totalement couverte de mots mobiles.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être un peu plus sérieux qu'une romance tumultueuse entre Fils et Fille De, remarqua Mel.

Cas hocha la tête.

— Et toi ?! fit Mel en attrapant un Poufsouffle court sur pattes, que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi la Sans-Nom est avec Dumbledore ?

Le Poufsouffle tremblait et bégayait tant que Mel n'y comprit rien. A bout de patience par les détours, les erreurs de syntaxe et les bégaiements, elle allait lui crier d'être plus clair quand Tom intervint.

— Melechia, ne vois-tu pas que tu terrifies ce pauvre Aboutdesouffle ?

Tom lança un regard au Poufsouffle qui détala sans demander son reste. Mel détestait qu'on l'appelât par son prénom complet, ce que Tom savait pertinemment.

— Que se passe-t-il enfin, _Thomas_ ? Qu'est-ce que Météra a fait ?

Tom fronça les sourcils : il s'appelait Tom, juste _Tom_. Il n'avait qu'un diminutif pour prénom et détestait qu'on le lui rappelle, ce que Mel savait pertinemment. C'était la réponse de la Serdaigle au Serpentard.

— La Fille De aboyait, Météra a mordu, expliqua-t-il.

— On peut compter sur Météra pour attaquer à la jugulaire, plaisanta Cas.

— Et maintenant ils vont lui tomber dessus pour avoir osé se défendre, remarqua froidement Mel.

— La meute est sans pitié, déclara Tom.

.

-o-

.

Météra avait tenu durant tout le sermon, puis la promesse de punitions. Elle avait regardé stoïquement la pointe de ses chaussures, les mains dans le dos, les lèvres pincées.

Lightfoot avait commencé par jouer une comédie de tragédienne sur le retour, assuré qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir, qu'elle voulait même s'étendre : elle souffrait _grandissima_. Un regard de Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes dorées l'avait promptement fait taire.

Météra avait écouté Esther Devlin affirmer que Météra était intervenue pour prendre sa défense. C'était totalement faux. Météra avait lancé ce sort parce que Lightfoot l'avait poussée à bout, non par grandeur gryffondoresque. Elle aurait pu comprendre que Devlin se range de son côté contre Lightfoot, mais la première année semblait sincèrement croire que Météra avait essayé de la protéger.

Elle avait enduré les mensonges d'Elizabeth Lightfoot, mensonges qui s'étaient mués en menaces : elle était la fille du ministre de la sûreté ! Il y avait intérêt que sa sécurité soit assurée sinon Dumbledore pouvait être assuré que son poste ne lui reviendrait pas aussi sûrement l'année prochaine. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde impressionné. Il connaissait très bien le père d'Elizabeth : c'était un de ses anciens élèves ! C'était même lui qui s'était chargé de rédiger la lettre de recommandation qui avait permis à Mr Lightfoot d'obtenir son premier poste au ministère du budget. Tout cela ne le rajeunissait pas ! Tout cela avait surtout mouché Lightfoot.

Le professeur Dumbledore était resté un temps silencieux. Il avait observé chacune de ses élèves. Météra aurait aimé pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression sérieuse

— Étant donné que vous avez été toutes trois mêlées à un échange de sorts illicites, vous devez être selon le règlement punies de la même manière.

— Même la Petite… Devlin ? s'exclama Météra. Mais elle n'a rien fait ! A part m'être tombée dessus parce qu'elle s'était prise un sort.

— C'est faux ! s'écria aussitôt Lightfoot. Elle a voulu m'arracher mon livre des mains. C'est à cause de ça que tout a commencé.

— Ce n'est pas _ton_ livre, c'est celui de la bibliothèque, remarqua Météra.

— _Mes_ amis pourront témoigner que c'est elle qui a commencé, siffla Lightfoot.

— Je verrai ça avec vos amis dans un instant, Miss Lightfoot. Quelqu'un peut soutenir votre témoignage, Miss Devlin.

Esther secoua la tête, vaincue.

— Potter, dit Météra, il était là. Il pourra vous dire ce qu'il a vu.

— Potter ? Lequel ?

— Henry.

— C'est lequel ? Celui qui est à Serdaigle ?

Météra hocha la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore frappa le bronze d'une cloche posée sur son bureau et un fantôme apparut. Le directeur-adjoint de Poudlard donna l'ordre d'aller chercher le deuxième Potter, celui qui était à Serdaigle. Le fantôme disparut derrière un mur. Le professeur Dumbledore congédia ses trois élèves, le temps d'interroger les témoins et de réfléchir aux sanctions qu'il prendrait pour chacune d'elles.

.

Météra avait marché aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, elle avait presque couru. Et c'est hors d'haleine qu'elle avait gagné la salle de musique abandonnée et s'était réfugiée entre les pieds du clavecin. Les jambes pressées contre elle, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, de lutter contre les sanglots qui montaient. Elle tremblait et avait le souffle lui manquait.

.

— Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état.

Météra tressaillit. Elle attrapa sa baguette et vit Tom dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait Constantinople dans les bras qui se débattait et crachait.

— Ohla ! Range tes griffes ! Je viens juste discuter.

— Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

— J'ai suivi le chat, dit-il.

Il posa à terre le chat qui courut vers Météra. Tom se contenta de marcher. Constantinople vint se frotter contre Météra qui le caressa. Il ronronna aussi tôt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tom s'assit en tailleur en face de Météra et haussa les épaules.

— Je suis intrigué. Et je ne suis pas souvent intrigué.

— Intrigué ? Par qui ? Moi ?

— C'est un très beau sort que tu as lancé à cette sotte de Lightfoot.

— Je n'aurais pas dû.

— Pfff ! Toi et moi, nous savons très bien que tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

Tom sourit et Météra eut un aperçu de ce que toutes les filles voyaient en lui. Quand Tom souriait, des fossettes creusaient ses joues, ses yeux s'illuminaient : il était vraiment très beau.

— Mais ce sort !...

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent.

— Il était équilibré, puissant, inventif et particulièrement approprié, reprit-il enthousiaste. Tu as le potentiel de devenir une grande sorcière, Météra.

La voix chaude de Tom calmait Météra et sa présence l'obligeait à mettre toutes ses forces à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Les ronronnements de Constantinople aidaient aussi.

— Toi et moi, nous savons qu'il nous faut être meilleurs que les autres pour compenser tout ce qu'on n'a pas. Ils veulent qu'on reste des ombres, sans désirs, ni esprits. Ils veulent nous faire croire qu'on ne vaut rien, qu'on ne compte pas, qu'on doit être les paillassons de quelques médiocres qui ont eu la chance de bien naître. Grindelwald parle de restaurer les antiques familles sorcières, d'exhumer les grands noms.

Tom ricana.

— Ils ont eu leur chance et l'ont laissée pourrir ! C'est à notre tour de la prendre ! Je ne les laisserai pas m'oublier. Ils connaîtront mon nom qu'ils méprisent pour le moment et qui les fera trembler plus tard.

Météra ne disait rien. Elle observait Tom, elle regardait la fièvre qui montait en lui, fascinée par la lueur vengeresse qui dansait dans ses yeux. Fascinée et impressionnée.

.

-o-

.

Esther était assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre elle, les bras autour des genoux et, dans les mains, serrées de toutes ses forces : sa baguette. Elizabeth était encore à l'infirmerie, elle y passerait la nuit, mais les autres dormiraient là.

Quand elle entendit April et Zenobia entrer dans la chambre, Esther tressaillit et attendit. Elle attendit qu'elles finissent de se mettre en chemise de nuit, qu'elles finissent de se laver les dents, de dénouer leurs cheveux et de les natter. Elle attendit qu'elles finissent leur conversation à voix basse. Et quand elle les entendit grimper dans leurs lits et tirer les rideaux des baldaquins, elle attendit encore. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts et que même la peur ne puisse plus la maintenir éveillée.

.

-o-

.

_Cassandra,_

_Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher : tu recevras bientôt une lettre du directeur Black t'informant que je me suis battue avec une camarade. Elle avait attaqué une autre fille et m'avait provoquée. Je me suis défendue. J'ai lancé un sort, je suis punie, je comprends. J'aimerais juste savoir si je vais être punie parce que j'ai lancé un sort à une camarade plus jeune que moi ou parce que j'ai lancé un sort à la fille du ministre de la Sûreté._

_J'espère qu'ils ne me renverront pas._

_J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Depuis la bagarre, on me regarde, on me montre du doigt, on parle de moi. Je sais que ça ne durera pas. On ne se souvient jamais. Demain, je redeviendrai celle dont personne ne se souvient, que personne ne voit, à qui personne ne fait attention. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai existé._

_Cassandra, est-ce ainsi qu'on combat la malédiction des Sans-Noms ? Faut-il que je tape sur mes camarades pour exister ? Être invisible ou être une brute, est-ce vraiment le seul choix que j'ai ?  
_

_Météra._

_.  
_

**Fin du second chapitre**

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre  
**- EPOPHI est l'acronyme de "Elixirs, Potions et Philtres", c'est l'équivalent du cours de Potions.  
- EnSort est le mot-valise pour "Ensorcellements et Sortilèges", l'équivalent du cours d'Enchantements.  
Vous verrez au fur et à mesure des chapitres que certains cours n'ont pas exactement les mêmes intitulés, ni les mêmes quotas horaires ou objectifs.

* * *

**Note à propos de l'histoire **: Il n'est pas dans mon intention de me lancer dans un nouveau projet aussi énorme qu'a été celui des _Portes. _Donc à ceux qui se le demanderaient, s'en inquiéteraient ou l'espéreraient, non vous ne repartez pas pour une fic à plus de vingt chapitres, à l'intrigue ultra compliquée et imbriquée, à la galerie de personnages hyper étendue. Cette histoire devrait faire moins de dix chapitres (mon estimation est sept).**  
**

A l'origine de cette histoire, il y a une _private joke_. Quand on écrit une histoire, on essaie de connaître un peu plus et mieux les personnages que ce qui apparaît à l'écrit. Je n'ai jamais tout su de mes personnages, ils m'ont très souvent surprise et j'ai adoré découvrir qu'il y avait encore des choses à découvrir à leurs sujets. Il y a cependant toujours eu une zone d'ombre : comment Météra et Esther étaient devenues amies ? Chaque fois que j'essayais de l'imaginer le soir dans mon lit, je m'endormais. C'était automatique ! A tel point que c'est devenu ma technique pour lutter contre l'insomnie. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ? Pas grave ! Je n'ai qu'à imaginer comment les mères de James et Sirius sont devenues amies. Et boum ! Je m'endormais.

Un jour, j'ai eu l'idée d'un texte. Un truc très court. A peine plus qu'un dialogue. Mais c'était suffisant : je savais maintenant ce qui avait rapproché ces deux jeunes filles pourtant si différentes.

Je voulais au début écrire un texte assez court qui raconterait les étapes par lesquelles les deux sorcières étaient passées, quelque chose d'assez morcelé. Et puis, je me suis dit que c'était assez sec et ai jeté dans l'aventure Henry et Pâris. Et comme ce n'était toujours pas assez (!) et qu'il était vraiment difficile de ne pas en parler parce que sa vie était si étroitement mêlée à celle de Météra, Tom s'est invité dans la liste des personnages. A ce stade-là, j'avais déjà une fic de quatre ou cinq chapitres. C'était bien sûr pas assez (!) et le reste des orphelins de Poudlard sont venus grossir les rangs du casting. Et j'avais sur les bras une fic à sept chapitres, avec un semblant d'intrigue, un brin de mystère, des balbutiements de romance et surtout tout un tas d'écorchés à faire devenir amis les uns avec les autres.

J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira, que vous aimerez les personnages et que vous n'espérez pas trop lire _Les Portes 2_.

.

**La question enquiquinante** : Et maintenant, comment vais-je faire pour lutter contre l'insomnie ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Deuxième Potter

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Avertissement** : PG/T  
**Rappel** : fic hors canon au-delà du tome 4. Il s'agit de la préquelle (ou prequel) de ma fic, _Les _Portes. (pour plus d'informations, voir mon profil).

**Index des personnages :  
**Élèves :  
Esther Devlin : Gryffondor, 1ère année  
Météra – _sans nom_ – : Gryffondor, 2ème année, orpheline.  
Henry Potter : Serdaigle, 2ème année.  
Pâris Black : Gryffondor, 4ème année.  
Tom Jedusor : Serpentard, 5ème année, préfet, orphelin.  
Edward Potter : Gryffondor, 5ème année, préfet, grand frère de Henry.  
Firmin Potter : Poufsouffle, 1ère année, petit frère de Henry.  
Joan Bow : Serdaigle, 5ème année, petite-amie de Pâris, « Sibylle ».  
Andrew « Drew » Devlin : grand frère d'Esther, moldu.  
Elizabeth Lightfoot : Gryffondor, 1ère année, persécutrice d'Esther.  
Melechia « Mel » Queen : Serdaigle, 7ème année, préfète, orpheline.  
Balthazar « Azar » Spade : Serpentard, 7ème année, orphelin.  
Caspar « Cas » Heart : Serdaigle, 6ème année, orphelin.  
Christine Jack : Poufsouffle, 4ème année, orpheline.  
Josepha Ace : Poufsouffle, 4ème année, orpheline.

Les Sibylles sont un groupe de jeunes filles qui suivent l'option Divination. Elles sont très influentes au sein de Poudlard.

Professeurs :  
Amael Sturmaz : professeur d'EPOPHI, directeur de Serpentard  
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de Métamorphose, directeur de Gryffondor, directeur-adjoint.  
Margaret Magpie : professeur d'EnSort, directrice de Serdaigle.  
Achille Black : professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, de Morale et directeur de Poudlard, oncle de Pâris.

**Quelques matières :  
**EPOPHI (Cours d'Elixirs, de Potions et de Philtres) : équivalent du cours de Potions.  
EnSort (cours d'Ensorcellements et de Sortilèges) : équivalent du cours de Sortilèges.  
Zoomagie : à peu près équivalent du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
Herboristerie : équivalent du cours de Botanique  
Éducation Physique Magique (EPM) : pas d'équivalent.  
Si vous cherchez le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (ou équivalent) vous n'en trouverez pas. Ce cours n'existait pas encore dans « mon » Poudlard de 1942.  
Il existe bien sûr d'autres cours, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître leur appellation.

**Note 1** : Beaucoup des élèves de deuxième année portent le patronyme d'un personnage de série que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Et quelque part, se cache une petite référence à la websérie _Noob_.

**Note 2** : Ça n'était pas du tout prévu, mais la mise à jour a pris _beaucoup_ plus de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Le chapitre était à peu près fini à la fin du mois de janvier, mais quelque chose coinçait. Et il a fallu que les grandes vacances arrivent pour que je prenne vraiment le temps d'analyser l'architecture du chapitre pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Mais, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous connaît mon principal travers : les mises à jour qui se font indéfiniment attendre.

**Remerciements** : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui commentent et qui patientent.

.

* * *

_._

_**Les Portes**_** :**  
**« Les Orphelins de Poudlard »**

.

Chapitre 3 : Le Deuxième Potter

.

.

* * *

.

Indigne Serdaigle, Henry avait résolument délaissé ses grimoires, devoirs et autres révisions. Les bras croisés sous son menton, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres et totalement sourd à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, Henry lisait avec un indicible plaisir un recueil de contes.

Il avait bien essayé de quitter ces îlots de possibles et d'imaginaires et de retourner péniblement à ses devoirs, mais le pouvoir du _il était une fois_ avait été plus fort. Chaque fois qu'il atteignait une résolution, il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de tourner la page et de replonger, tête la première, dans un nouveau conte. « Encore juste un », disait-il. Balivernes ! Henry avait donc choisi de renoncer sciemment à se comporter comme un studieux Serdaigle et passer son heure d'Etude à lire sans le moindre scrupule.

Henry n'était pas le seul à trahir son blason. Duke Crocker avait abandonné ses devoirs d'Herboristerie pour élaborer un nouveau plan de bataille, _hautement stratégique_, pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, le capitaine le jetterait à la poubelle sans même le regarder. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Duke d'insister : la victoire est dans les statistiques. _Et dans l'entêtement_. Un autre qui s'entêtait : Billy Nutter. La famille nombreuse de grues en papier plié qui tournoyait mollement autour de sa tête ne lui suffisait pas : dos vouté, langue pendante, strabisme convergent, il pliait et repliait des carrés de papier de plus en plus petits. Seul Karl Agathon n'avait pas mis ses devoirs de côté pour une autre activité. Dos bien droit, main gauche soigneusement placée sur le côté, il couvrait ardemment un rouleau parchemin d'une petite écriture pointue et irrégulière. Il était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne remarquait pas ses lunettes qui glissaient le long de son nez. « Heureusement que je suis là pour racheter l'honneur de la chambre bleue », aimait à rappeler Karl.

Henry tressaillit quand une main entra dans son champ de vision et s'empara de son livre. Il se retourna prêt à défendre ardemment son bien quand il découvrit que la main appartenait au professeur d'EPOPHI, Amael Sturmaz. Henry ravala d'un coup son courroux.

—Voilà une lecture tout à fait inattendue, Mr Potter. Un recueil de contes, dit-il, ton méprisant et regard dédaigneux.

Il tenait l'ouvrage du bout des doigts comme si ça avait été quelque chose de malodorant. Il le fit lourdement tomber sur la table.

— Et pour votre dîner, continua-t-il sur le même ton, vous voulez un biberon de lait chaud ? Et une berceuse pour vous aider à dormir ?

Quelques ricanements fusèrent dans la salle.

— Et Mr Nutter, cessez ces amusements futiles !

Les petites grues se papier s'embrasèrent.

— Les élèves de cette grande Maison ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! C'est à Poufsouffle que vous auriez dû être envoyés, messieurs ! Vous déshonorez votre blason.

Le professeur Sturmaz s'empara de la feuille de Duke, écrasa Henry et ses camarades de tout son mépris et partit terrifier une autre table. Plus personne ne ricanait dans la salle. Billy était cramoisi, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, il luttait contre les larmes. Duke, le front contre la table, essuyait compulsivement ses paumes contre ses cuisses. Henry n'avait plus le cœur à lire. Il avait repoussé son livre. Assis au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse, il renâclait sa colère. Colère que l'air condescendant de Karl ne faisait qu'alimenter.

« S'il nous sort une remarque, _une_ remarque, je le change en fourchette à dessert ! » se promit Henry.

.

-o-

.

_Vous êtes en forêt, vous devez traiter un sorcier qui a été mordu par une vouivre. Comment procédez-vous ? _Mel sourit devant l'évidence de la réponse : potion d'expurgation. La véritable difficulté résidait dans le diamant, agent purificateur nécessaire pour la composition de cette potion. Par quoi pouvait-elle le remplacer ? Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un diamant ne se trouvait pas sous un rocher et se transmutait très difficilement. Il fallait donc que ce soit quelque chose qui se trouve dans une forêt. La consigne n'imposait aucune saison. Était-ce par ce que ça se trouvait à n'importe quelle époque de l'année ? Mel s'était dirigée instinctivement vers le rayon d'EPOPHI, avant de se raviser : c'était dans le département d'Herboristerie qu'elle trouverait la solution !

Mel avait obtenu la gracieuse permission du professeur de Latin, Iulius Crossroad, de passer son heure d'Etude à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir mieux préparer ses contrôles. Travailler à la bibliothèque était un luxe qui n'était octroyé qu'à quelques élèves_ de confiance_. En effet, régulièrement certains élèves demandaient à aller à la bibliothèque pour fuir la surveillance d'un professeur un peu trop autoritaire et cassant. Leur demande était accueillie avec un sourire glacial, une réponse négative et la promesse d'une heure de surveillance étroite. Mais Mel était une bonne élève, une élève sérieuse, que les professeurs appréciaient unanimement. Si elle demandait à aller à la bibliothèque, c'est qu'elle en avait nécessairement besoin. Et, laissez-passer en main, elle franchissait les portes en bois ouvragées de la bibliothèque fuyant le marmonnement continu et les éclats de rire et de voix perturbateurs.

Mel préparait consciencieusement son prochain contrôle d'EPOPHI en effectuant des exercices de révision. Généralement, les contrôles du professeur Sturmaz ne présentaient pas de réelles difficultés pour Mel : ils étaient davantage basés sur les connaissances que sur la réflexion. Mel n'appréciait pas réellement ce genre d'exercices, ce à quoi Azar ne manquait jamais de répondre qu'elle n'était pas censée apprécier les contrôles du tout.

Si Mel ne redoutait pas le contrôle d'EPOPHI, il n'en allait pas du même du contrôle d'EnSort, qui n'aurait qu'un vague rapport avec tout ce qui avait été vu en cours. Le professeur Magpie semblait redouter plus que toute chose de trop préparer ses élèves à ses contrôles. Un contrôle réussi par les élèves était nécessairement un contrôle trop facile ! « Cet aspect de la formule n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, nous allons passer vite dessus. » était devenue la phrase code pour « réviser de manière approfondie et faites des recherches minutieuses et personnelles car c'est là-dessus que vous allez être interrogés. »

Une fois ces deux contrôles révisés, Mel devrait travailler sa spécialité : Métamorphoses et Transmutations. Bien sûr l'heure d'Étude ne serait pas suffisante, mais cela ne posait aucun problème à la jeune sorcière de revenir étudier sur son temps libre, surtout s'il s'agissait de ses deux matières favorites. Elle comptait bien faire honneur à ses estimés professeurs lors de l'examen de fin d'année. Certes, le programme était lourd, les exercices demandés difficiles et il fallait donc commencer à travailler dès maintenant, mais celui qui arrivait premier repartait non seulement avec son diplôme en poche mais en plus avec l'assurance de trouver un poste au centre de recherches des Métamorphosistes Transmuteurs ou au ministère. Le second prenait le poste qui restait.

Quelques tables plus loin, Tom étudiait. Le cinquième année préférait également la bibliothèque à la salle d'Etude. Sa table était recouverte de grimoires et de parchemins qu'il consultait fébrilement, ajoutant des notes de ci et de là sur un carnet noir. Un petit carnet noir que Mel lui avait souvent vu balader avec lui, dans la main, sous le bras ou dans la poche de son pantalon quand ils étaient dans le monde moldu. « C'est son journal » riait Azar. Cas ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle : lui aussi avait un journal.

— Tu as un carnet à dessins, rectifiait Azar. C'est bien plus classe !

— Si tu le dis !

— Tu dessines quand il écrit à la plume d'oie, au clair de lune et en faisant de grandes boucles, « cher journal » comme une petite poufsouflette !

— Qui te dit que je n'ai pas un journal ? avait fait remarquer Mel.

— Tu n'en as pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'un journal : tu as nous ! avait-il répliqué sur le ton de l'évidence.

.

-o-

.

Tom jeta un regard jaloux vers Melechia. Comment se faisait-il que le Cerbère ait réussi à se débarrasser de deux de ses têtes et lui ne parvenait pas à faire fuir une fille ? Aloïs Kramer était certes jolie avec ses boucles blondes, ses taches de rousseur et sa bouche en cœur, mais elle était d'une stupidité navrante ! Elle avait la puissance magique d'un criquet desséché et l'intelligence d'une moule trop cuite. Mais voilà, c'était la fille du Ministre de l'Éducation et de la Culture ! Ce qui est plutôt assez ironique, étant donné qu'Aloïs ne savait pas faire la différence entre la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse et qu'elle était persuadée que les Chouettes étaient les femelles des Hiboux. Mais son ascendance avait la force d'un Alohomora et lui ouvrait toutes les portes qu'elle désirait. En l'occurrence, celle de la bibliothèque. Et puis c'était toujours une pipelette de moins à surveiller !

Parler et battre des cils, voilà les points forts d'Aloïs. Tom aurait aimé la faire taire à coup de grimoires dans la tête, le plus occulte et obscur des grimoires, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était bon pour son image de Préfet parfait. Il en était en fait certain. Mais il avait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ mal à la tête et il voulait juste qu'elle se taise.

— Aloïs ?

— Oui, Tommy ?

Tom retint un retour gastrique : il détestait qu'on l'appelle Tommy plus que tout. Il serra le poing sur le manche de sa baguette et se contraignit à ne pas lui _cracbadaboumer_ la tête.

— Pourrais-tu être assez mignonne pour aller me chercher un grimoire ?, demanda Tom en se forçant à sourire et paraître aimable.

— Bien sûr !

Elle était déjà partie en chantonnant quand Tom l'arrêta.

— Aloïs !

— Oui, Tommy ?

— Je ne t'ai pas donné le titre ! dit-il déconcerté.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Parfois, je manque un peu de cervelle, gloussa-t-elle.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, tandis que, derrière son grimoire, Melechia avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

.

-o-

.

Esther avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. D'ici quelques minutes, il lui faudrait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur-adjoint et entendre la sentence. Allait-elle être punie ? Exclue ? Elle tressaillit quand Firmin lui attrapa la main.

— Arrête de t'en faire ! Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Le professeur Dumbledore est quelqu'un de juste. Tu es la victime dans l'histoire.

— Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Météra par ma faute ?

— Qui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— La Sans-Nom, soupira Esther.

— C'est quoi une Sans-Nom ? demanda Robert Lark, le meilleur ami de Firmin.

— Ne t'occupe pas des conversations des autres, répliqua Carol Boucher, l'autre meilleure amie de Firmin.

— Attends, elle vient à notre table et il faudrait que je ne me mêle pas des conversations ? Elle a qu'à aller à une autre… Aouch ! Pourquoi m'as-tu donné un coup de pied ?

— Parce qu'elle aimerait que tu te taises ! souffla Firmin.

— Et si je n'ai pas envie de me taire ?

— Tu veux te faire punir par le professeur Magpie ?

— Oh par Circé, non ! déglutit Robert avant de se replonger précipitamment dans sa leçon d'Histoire, pour demander trois secondes plus tard à Firmin s'il ne pouvait pas lui prêter son cahier, parce que vraiment, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il avait écrit !

Esther détestait les heures d'étude. Elle ne savait jamais où s'asseoir. Chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'une chaise vide, on lui disait qu'elle était prise. Le plus souvent, c'était le cas, mais il arrivait aussi que ce soit juste un mensonge pour l'empêcher de prendre la place. Firmin, le petit frère de Henry, l'accueillait régulièrement à sa table.

— On est un peu des interdits-de-chaises-libres nous aussi, autant se serrer les coudes, lui avait-il dit un jour.

— Pas du tout avait répliqué, Robert, je m'assieds où je veux, quand je veux, s'était-il emporté.

Carol l'avait mis au défi de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, n'importe laquelle. « Et je suis gentille : j'aurais pu dire les Serpentard. » Robert y était allé plein d'assurance, le pas étrangement élastique, le sourire un peu trop présent. Il avait à peine posé la main sur le dossier de la chaise qu'on lui avait demandé de la retirer et de repartir dans l'autre sens. Robert était revenu bougon et vexé. « De toute façon, ce ne sont que des derrières de Trolls ! J'avais aucune envie de m'asseoir avec eux. Ils ne parlent que Quidditch et Oplon ! D'ailleurs, il paraît que l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare va avoir un nouvel entraîneur… »

Le professeur Magpie rangea sa montre à gousset, se racla la gorge et annonça que l'heure d'Étude était achevée, que les élèves pouvaient ramasser leurs affaires et sortir. « Sans oublier de ranger vos chaises ! »

Esther crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se lever, tant la peur lui agrippait le ventre et lui pesait sur les jambes.

— Bon courage, lui murmura Violet en sortant. Elle gratifia Esther d'un rapide sourire avant de courir après ses camarades.

— Tu connais Violet Black ? s'étonna Carol, impressionnée. Tu sais que c'est le début de la popularité !

— Va dire ça à Elizabeth, répliqua Esther qui venait de croiser le regard haineux de sa camarade. Esther déglutit.

.

…

.

Ce matin, pour le cours d'EPOPHI, Esther s'était assise à son pupitre et elle avait attendu. Comme d'habitude. Le regard fixé au tableau, les bras croisés, les poings serrés mais dissimulés, elle avait attendu. Elle avait attendu que les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se fussent installés, elle avait attendu la remarque déplaisante, le regard méprisant. Elle s'était efforcée d'avoir l'air de celle que rien n'atteignait, de celle qui ne craignait personne. On avait pris place, on avait ri, on avait bavardé, mais dès qu'on avait approché les rires s'étaient dissipés pour laisser la place aux murmures. On avait eu grand soin d'éviter d'effleurer son pupitre et de s'asseoir aussi loin que l'agencement de la salle le permettait.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, on avait cessé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, de lui parler et depuis l'incident on avait élargi le cordon sanitaire. « J'ai l'habitude d'assister à quelques réarrangements de placements quand un contrôle est prévu. Mais la meilleure élève toute seule au premier rang ? C'est une première, s'était étonné le professeur Sturmaz la veille, Miss Devlin, vous avez changé d'eau de Cologne ? Ou vous craignez à ce point qu'on copie sur vous ? » La classe avait ri. Bien sûr. Le professeur aussi. Évidemment. Et le contrôle avait commencé.

Esther s'était attendue à passer, une fois encore, le cours isolée au premier rang, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la chaise à côté d'elle racler sur les lattes en bois.

— La place est prise ?

Esther s'était retournée et avait découvert une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient en boucles souples sur son front et ses épaules. Elle avait le regard clair, étrangement clair. Il était même difficile de soutenir un regard aussi franc et transparent à la fois. Elle avait les lèvres fines, pâles et pincées ce qui contribuait à lui donner un air lointain, presque absent. Son nez était étroit, légèrement busqué.

— Tu es…

— Violet Black, avait dit la jeune sorcière en tendant cérémonieusement la main.

— La petite sœur…

— De Pâris ? Oui.

La main de Violet était retombée et son air lointain s'était fait brusquement très présent et surtout agacé.

— Je suis la petite sœur de Pâris, avait-elle continué froidement. Ainsi que la cousine du professeur Black et la nièce du directeur.

Esther avait répondu à l'air de défi de Violet par un sourire.

— Je suis Esther Devlin et ne suis la sœur, la cousine, la nièce de personne. Du moins ici.

Violet avait hoché la tête et serré la main qu'Esther lui tendait.

.

Le cours d'EPOPHI avait été pour une fois non seulement intéressant mais amusant. Violet était une élève appliquée et extrêmement méticuleuse. Elle manifestait cependant une certaine répugnance à tripatouiller les ingrédients malodorants et visqueux. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Esther. Elles avaient rapidement fini la tâche demandée et, après un examen attentif de leur préparation, le professeur Sturmaz les avait félicitées. « Un travail impeccable, mesdemoiselles. » Il leur avait donné, pour les occuper jusqu'à la fin du cours, un travail supplémentaire qu'elles avaient accompli sans réelle difficulté.

.

— J'ai bien aimé travailler avec toi, avait dit Violet à la fin de l'heure. Elle avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais avait changé d'avis.

— Moi aussi.

Elle avait hésité, dévisagé Violet dont le regard s'éloignait, l'expression se fermait. Esther avait inspiré et, cœur battant, avait proposé à Violet de faire équipe la prochaine fois, si elle en avait envie, si ça ne la dérangeait pas, vraiment fallait pas…

— D'accord, avait répondu Violet.

— Vraiment ? s'était exclamée Esther.

Un timide sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de Violet. Esther, elle, souriait sans la moindre retenue. Violet avait ramassé ses affaires, fait un petit signe de la main à Esther et était partie retrouver ses camarades de Serpentard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les Black avec cette Fille de Moldus ? Ils se lancent dans la philanthropie ou quoi ? avait lancé Benedict Boyle, un garçon de Gryffondor.

Esther avait soupiré et ramassé ses affaires. L'heure d'EPOPHI s'était peut-être bien passée, mais sa situation n'avait pas changé.

.

-o-

.

Le professeur Sturmaz signala la fin de l'étude. Les deuxième-année poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et refermèrent leurs grimoires et manuels. Henry se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires.

— Où cours-tu comme ça, Henry ? cria Billy.

— Rejoindre sa princesse ! rit Karl.

— Qui ? Georgia ?

— Mais, non ! fit Duke. Tu débarques d'où ? La Petite Princesse !

— Sans blague ? s'exclama Billy. Eh ! Henry, c'est vrai ?

Henry ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux questions et aux moqueries de ses camarades : un fantôme était apparu devant la Sans-Nom.

— Tu vas dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la punition ? Je peux t'accompagner ? lui demanda-t-il un peu hors d'haleine.

La Sans-Nom sembla surprise par la question mais acquiesça.

— Si ça te fait plaisir.

.

Ils parcouraient les couloirs, côte à côte, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. La Sans-Nom marchait les mains dans les poches, la tête un peu baissée, mais le regard décidé. Elle avait les mâchoires qui ne tarderaient pas à fusionner à force de les serrer. Elle dépassait Henry d'une moitié de tête. Elle était impressionnante. Et le silence n'aidait pas.

— Tu comptes prendre l'option Zoomagie l'année prochaine ? demanda Henry.

Sa voix gratta, monta un peu dans les aigus mais la question fut suffisamment audible pour attirer l'attention de la Sans-Nom.

— Mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint. J'ai hâte de me faire rôtir par un dragon, dépecer par une Manticore et étouffer par une Furie.

— En parlant de Furie, tu crois vraiment que sa main, c'en est une ? Une de main Furie ?

— C'est ce qu'on dit !

Tybalt Black, qui combinait le titre de professeur de Zoomagie et fils du directeur de Poudlard, était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'ossature saillante, au regard intrusif et aux tenues d'une propreté douteuse. « On ne travaille pas avec des créatures magiques sans salir ses vêtements ! » avait-il l'habitude de répondre quand quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer que ses bottes étaient maculées de terre, que sa chemise était déchirée ou que son veston en cuir brut avait une curieuse tendance à fumer. Seuls ses longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours impeccablement tressés. Il avait pour signe particulier d'être dépourvu de bras droit. La légende voulait que lors d'une traque malencontreuse une Chimère lui aurait dévoré le bras. Il avait de la chance de s'en être sorti vivant, affirmait-on. Et la chimère ? Elle allait bien, merci pour elle. Elle continuait de dévorer le pauvre péquin qui passait dans le coin. Au lieu d'une prothèse, le professeur Black s'ingéniait à remplacer son bras manquant par toute sorte d'appendice du monde animal. La main de Furie restait son substitut préféré, mais il pouvait se montrer particulièrement inventif. Et plus c'était révulsant, plus il semblait y prendre plaisir.

— Au moins y a des doigts ! remarqua la Sans-Nom. C'est déjà mieux que le sabot de Minotaure.

— Ou la trompe d'éléphant ! ajouta Henry. Et ils grimacèrent de concert leur dégoût.

— Ne vous plaignez pas, intervint le fantôme. Ça pourrait être pire !

— Pire ? Comment ? demanda Henry.

— Ça pourrait être son véritable bras.

— Mais je croyais qu'il avait été dévoré.

— Arraché, pas dévoré, précisa le fantôme.

— Et il l'a… gardé ? balbutia la Sans-Nom.

— C'est ce qui se dit….

— C'est juste dégueu !

— _Archi_ dégueu ! ajouta Henry.

Rien que d'imaginer le bras arraché, livide, boursoufflé, immergé dans du formol…

— Le professeur Black n'est pas Thanatopraturge, remarqua Henry. A quoi ça lui sert de garder son…

— Thano- quoi ? demanda la Sans-Nom.

— Un Nécromancien, si tu préfères, petite, répondit le fantôme.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que je préfère.

— Moi, non plus, petite, dit le fantôme. Les fantômes et les Thanatoprathurges ne font pas bon ménage. Quant à savoir ce qu'est votre professeur de Zoomagie, je vais vous le dire ! C'est un _Black_.

— Et ? demanda la Sans-Nom.

— Et tu crois qu'ils s'appellent Black pourquoi ? s'exclama le fantôme avec impatience.

— Ma famille s'appelle Potter et on n'est pas potier, remarqua Henry.

— Ta famille ne s'est pas toujours appelée Potter, mon garçon, renifla le fantôme.

La Sans-Nom avait remis les mains ses poches, son expression se fermait aussi vite qu'un tombeau sur un vampire, ses lèvres étaient pressées fermement l'une contre l'autre. Henry n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui avait provoqué un pareil changement d'humeur chez sa camarade car une bande de garçons surexcités surgit. Ils hurlaient et sautaient joyeusement dans tous les sens. Apparemment un grand joueur de Quidditch venait de signer pour une équipe que tout le monde était censée apprécier. Henry leva le poing, cria pour faire bonne mesure. On brailla plus fort, hurla des vivats et autres bruits étranges et le groupe repartit colporter la bonne nouvelle.

La Sans-Nom souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Elle eut un petit geste de victoire et une exclamation contente qui surprirent Henry.

— On dirait que ça te fait plaisir.

— Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

Henry haussa les épaules. Si bien sûr, c'était cool, _grandissima_, mais bon…

— C'est une super nouvelle ! s'enflamma la Sans-Nom. C'est le joueur qui manquait à l'équipe. Il va faire un carnage dans les défenses adverses. Il a un vol un peu incisif. Complètement en fait ! Mais il a vol instinctif qui est un véritable bonheur à regarder. Je suis sûre que c'est un Seigneur des Vents. Lors de la dernière coupe nationale, il a été exceptionnellement… _grandissima_ ! La manière dont…

La Sans-Nom s'interrompit et observa attentivement Henry.

— Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, c'est ça ?

— Mais non, mais pas du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, j'adore le Quidditch. Quidditch égal _grandissima_ puissance trente mille.

— Tu _détestes_ le Quidditch !

Henry soupira.

— Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à subir des moqueries et des exclamations, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Sans-Nom. Elle hocha la tête. Elle promettait. Elle n'en parlerait pas. Le fantôme, lassé de les attendre, les menaça de possession s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

— Au fait, je voulais te dire…

Il s'interrompit, un peu embarrassé. Elle le regarda. Henry fut surpris de constater qu'elle souriait toujours. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

— Tu es courageuse, dit-il finalement.

En l'espace de deux jours, elle était déjà venue en aide à deux de ses camarades. Elle haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Henry insista.

— Tout le monde en aurait fait autant.

— Mais il n'y a que toi qui l'as fait !

La Sans-Nom rosit.

.

…

.

Le cours de Zoomagie de l'après-midi avait été _particulièrement_ intense. Tous les cours de Zoomagie réclamaient une grande vigilance, mais celui-ci en particulier avait été effroyable et avait manqué de s'achever de manière particulièrement tragique.

Le professeur Black, les deux pieds légèrement écartés, les jambes droites, les bras repliés dans le dos et le menton haut, figure même de l'autorité inquiétante, leur avait présenté la nouvelle activité du jour.

— Elle s'appelle Abigail et comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un cheval ailé.

Ça pour voir, ils avaient vus ! La bestiole était gigantesque, elle devait bien faire le double de la taille et du poids d'un cheval ordinaire. Mais plus que les ailes, ce qui avait retenu l'attention des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor de cinquième année, c'était la furie avec laquelle l'animal chargeait la paroi magique qui la maintenait dans une demi-sphère d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre.

— Votre exercice du jour consiste en une mission simple : maîtriser le canasson !

— Votre exercice du jour consiste en une mission simple : décéder ! avait murmuré Billy, résumant la pensée de chacun.

Pour cela, ils étaient totalement libres de leur stratégie. Ils iraient à tour de rôle, par groupe de cinq, se mesurer à Abigail. Les équipes qui réussissaient l'exercice remportaient 30 points et étaient exemptées de devoir à rendre. Les autres, les perdants, devraient remettre pour le prochain cours, un devoir complet sur les « canassons volants » et la manière de les maîtriser.

— Ah oui ! Une dernière chose, avait ajouté le professeur Black avant de désigner les chefs d'équipe. Les groupes sont intermaison. Paraît qu'il faut encourager l'entraide entre les Maisons. De ce fait, si un groupe intermaison gagne, les 30 points seront répartis à peu près équitablement entre les deux Maisons concernées. S'il y a plus de Gryff, plus de points pour les Chatons. Si plus de Serdaigle, plus de points pour les Piafs. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

On avait hoché la tête, les yeux toujours braqués sur le « canasson volant ».

Emily Thorne, désignée chef d'équipe, Serdaigle maligne et aux résultats impeccables, avait appelé Henry, puis Duke et River Tam, deux espoirs du Quidditch Serdaiglien. De toute évidence, Emily avait un plan. Pour le dernier tour, Emily avait dû choisir entre le mal nommé Cary Grant, un binoclard rondouillard empoté dans ses gestes et son élocution, et Météra la Sans-Nom.

Emily avait soupiré, invectivé Karl qui lui laissait le choix entre la Courge et Machine, ce qui avait bien rire l'autre Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor qui avaient déjà fait leur choix avaient ricané également. Henry, quant à lui, n'avait pas suivi ses camarades dans leur hilarité douteuse : il avait vu comment réagissait la Sans-Nom quand on abordait le sujet de son absence de patronyme.

— J'ai un prénom ! avait dit Météra.

— Ouais, ouais, avait soupiré Emily.

— Emily, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de la chatouiller sur le sujet, avait prévenu Henry à voix basse. T'es au courant qu'elle a rendez-vous ce soir dans le bureau du directeur-adjoint justement parce qu'elle a lancé un sort sur une fille qui s'était moquée du fait qu'elle était une Sans-Nom ?

Emily avait haussé les épaules, pas le moindre du monde impressionnée.

— Te plains pas, Thorne, avait dit Michael Ross, un Gryffondor, tu vas avoir un joueur de plus que nous.

— Je te laisse mon tour !

— Ah non ! Tu peux garder ton handicap.

— Tu veux dire ton handicapé, avait corrigé Ellen Parsons, une autre Gryffondor.

Et tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Enfin pas tout le monde : Cary avait été sur le point d'éclater en sanglot et Météra de rage. Elle avait saisi sa baguette et avait jeté un regard furieux sur tous ces élèves hilares qui étaient censés être ses camarades et ses compagnons de Maison. Le professeur Black était alors intervenu et avait décrété que Machine irait dans l'équipe de Thorne et que la Courge irait avec Ross, le capitaine d'une autre équipe composée de Serdaigle. Henry avait tenté d'adresser un sourire compatissant à Météra, elle l'avait superbement ignoré : elle avait été bien trop occupée à braquer son regard Avada Kedavra sur le professeur Black.

Au final, malgré la possibilité de composer des équipes mixtes, les équipes s'étaient révélées très monochromes. Les Serdaigle avaient appelé des Serdaigle et les Gryffondor des Gryffondor. Un sourire narquois s'était étiré sur les lèvres du professeur Black au fur et à mesure qu'il notait la composition des équipes sur son parchemin.

.

La première équipe, guidée par Michael Ross, n'avait même pas tenu cinq minutes dans l'enclot. Abigail avait rapidement dispersé tous les élèves. Terrifiés, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre refuge que de passer derrière la barrière, par-dessus ou par-dessous. Ce premier essai lamentablement raté avait eu un impact assez négatif sur le courage et la détermination des autres équipes.

La seconde équipe, sous l'égide d'Ellen Parsons, était restée un peu plus longtemps dans l'enclot, mais avait aussi versé le premier sang. Ce ne fut qu'une égratignure d'un élève qui avait escaladé un peu trop vite la barrière. Un sabot d'Abigail était cependant passé à quelques centimètres de son épaule. A partir de cet instant, certains élèves avaient refusé catégoriquement d'entrer dans l'arène. Ils voulaient bien être courageux, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides. Bon sang ! Y avait pas marqué Gryffondor sur leur cape. Les Gryffondor décrétèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas des Poufsouffle qui vivaient à Licorneville et escaladaient toute la sainte journée des arcs-en-ciel aux pieds desquels ils trouvaient des chaudrons pleins d'or : ce truc à ailes était tout sauf un petit Poney.

L'équipe de Henry avait été la troisième à être envoyée face au monstre. Emily rassura son équipe en leur promettant qu'elle avait un plan. Un plan de Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor fonçaient tête baissée et étaient tout étonnés de se prendre un mur. Les Serdaigle réfléchissaient avant d'agir. Prométhée et Épiméthée, la vieille histoire ! Le plan était simple : la bestiole volait, il fallait donc qu'ils s'élèvent aussi dans les airs. Avec l'accord du professeur Black, les deux aspirants joueurs de Quidditch avaient été chercher leur balai. Tandis qu'Emily et Henry guideraient le cheval avec des effets de lumière, les deux autres voleraient jusqu'à trouver une ouverture.

— Et moi ? avait demandé la Sans-Nom.

On s'était tourné vers elle, étonné de la trouver ici, étonné de l'entendre parler. Emily, avait cligné des yeux, cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa présence.

— Toi ? Ne te mets pas dans notre chemin et contente-toi d'apprécier le fait que tu n'auras pas à faire de devoir grâce à nous.

— Emily, était intervenu Henry. Météra pourrait nous aider. C'est une joueuse de Quidditch.

— Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue, avait déclaré Emily.

Météra marmonna qu'elle était le plus souvent assise sur le banc de l'équipe. Emily lui donna alors l'attache d'amortir la chute de ceux qui jouaient _vraiment_ au Quidditch. Par mesure de précaution, avait-elle ajouté pour ne pas alerter Duke et River.

— Tu sauras faire ? avait demandé Emily avec hauteur.

— Je vais essayer, avait maugréé la Sans-Nom.

— T'inquiète pas, Henry et moi sommes là. Tout se passera bien.

Mais tout ne s'était pas bien passé.

.

Au début, le plan d'Emily avait fonctionné. Et même plutôt bien ! Henry et Emily étaient parvenus à diriger la créature où ils le désiraient, permettant à Duke et River de lui tourner autour comme des vautours, sans pourtant jamais vraiment trouver d'ouverture pour s'approcher. River avait tenté sa chance et s'était élancée dans les airs. Toute l'assistance avait hurlé. Abigail avait viré sur la droite et la Sans-Nom avait réceptionné River grâce à un sort de trampoline. « T'avais raison, Henry, avait dit Emily. Finalement, Machine sert à quelque chose. »

Tout avait basculé quand un sort avait touché Abigail. La créature s'était emballée et, au lieu de chercher à s'enfuir comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors, elle avait chargé. Elle avait poussé un hennissement comme jamais Henry n'en avait entendu et comme jamais il ne voulait plus en entendre. Un hennissement puissant hyper aigu qui l'avait pendant quelques secondes privé de sa liberté de mouvement : figé _littéralement_ de peur.

Abigail avait foncé vers le sol, vers Emily qui ne pouvait pas bouger, qui pouvait juste regarder, les yeux écarquillés, la créature fondre sur elle. Il y avait eu une clameur et un cri. La Sans-Nom avait bondi vers Emily et l'avait entraînée dans son élan, loin des lourds sabots d'Abigail. Elle s'était immédiatement relevée, laissant Emily au sol encore persuadée qu'elle allait mourir, et avait fait face au cheval baguette à la main. Qu'avait-elle compté faire face à un monstre pareil ? Lancer un sort de jambes en gelée ou de saucissonnage ? Changer la couleur de sa robe et graffiter ses flancs ? Henry ne le saurait jamais car le professeur Black avait sauté par-dessus la barrière, tiré sa baguette et lancé un sort d'un rouge éclatant sur la créature. Henry n'avait pu entendre ce que le professeur Black avait dit mais Abigail avait immédiatement posé ses quatre sabots sur le sol, replié ses ailes, baissé sa tête. Une colère brûlante cuisait ses pupilles, mais elle n'avait plus bronché. Le professeur Black avait fait apparaître un licol qu'il avait passé sans douceur autour de la tête de l'équidé. Il avait forcé sur le licol et contraint Abigail à s'étendre par terre. Le genou fortement pressé contre l'encolure, le professeur Black avait fiché le licol dans la terre, obligeant Abigail à rester allongée. Elle avait battu des sabots, ouvert les ailes, tendu les dents, henni mais le professeur Black ne s'était plus soucié d'elle. Il avait regardé ses élèves, furieux. Son regard acéré, ses traits crispés et les muscles de ses mâchoires qui se contractaient et se décontractaient avaient impressionnés les jeunes sorciers.

Emily qui tremblait de tous ses membres avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie. Le cours s'était achevé dans la salle de cours où tous avaient planché sur l'étude des chevaux ailés. « Vous repasserez le test de capture la prochaine fois ! » Henry avait songé que c'était peut-être par là qu'ils auraient dû commencer.

.

…

.

— Toi, au moins, personne ne doute que tu sois es une Gryffondor ! dit Henry, un peu plus amèrement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il regardait le bout de ses chaussures, trop honteux pour regarder la Sans-Nom.

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours courageuse, marmonna-telle. Si tu n'avais pas été là le premier soir, j'aurais probablement fondu en larmes.

— Si je n'avais pas été là ?

— J'étais morte de peur, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Et tu m'as dit qu'il suffisait juste de mettre un chapeau sur sa tête et qu'il faisait tout le boulot pour nous. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Non, désolé. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas une super mémoire.

Météra hocha la tête. Son sourire avait disparu, le rose qui avait coloré ses joues s'était totalement dissipé. Elle avait retrouvé son air fermé qu'elle arborait tous les jours et qui intimidait tout le monde.

.

…

.

Météra avait fait le trajet vers cette incroyable école pour petits sorciers recroquevillée dans un coin du compartiment. Cassandra l'avait accompagnée jusque sur le quai 9¾, l'avait fait monter dans un wagon et lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien : « Tu verras, tu rencontreras des tas d'enfants comme toi ! ». Elle s'était assise dans le premier wagon qu'elle avait trouvé. Il s'était rempli au fur et à mesure. Elle avait dit bonjour à chaque nouvel arrivant, on lui avait répondu par un signe de tête, puis ils n'avaient plus fait attention à elle, trop occupé par leur enthousiasme, leur impatience et leur appréhension. Un garçon s'était même étonné de la trouver là où il comptait s'asseoir.

— Tu es arrivée ici comment ? s'était-il exclamé entre deux prises d'air effrayées. Son regard balayait l'espace, pourtant réduit et confiné, à la recherche de l'entrée par laquelle elle avait bien pu se faufiler.

Par la porte. Par où voulait-il qu'elle passe ?

— Je ne t'ai pas vue entrer, avait-il dit, accusateur.

Accusateur de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle lui avait signalé qu'elle était là avant qu'il n'arrive : c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas vue _entrer_. Il ne l'avait pas crue.

— T'es là depuis le début du trajet ? avait-il insisté.

Il s'était tourné vers ses camarades et les avait interrogés du regard. Ils avaient haussé les épaules, pris des airs intrigués. Personne ne se souvenait de l'avoir vue entrer. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était là, dans un coin du wagon. Se moquaient-ils d'elle ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas la voir ?

— T'étais planquée sous une cape d'invisibilité ? avait repris le garçon. Plus tard, elle découvrirait qu'il s'agissait de Warren Wrongwing, un Poufsouffle à la moquerie facile et l'imbécilité poisseuse. Devant le regard paniqué de Météra, il avait d'ailleurs enchaîné par cette question tout en fourberie et mesquinerie.

— T'es une fille de Moldus ou de caméléons ?

Et comme Météra avait écarquillé encore davantage les yeux, les autres voyageurs avaient éclaté de rire. Météra avait quitté le compartiment précipitamment, honteuse d'elle ne savait quelle faute. Elle avait fini le trajet assise dans le couloir, manquant de se faire marcher dessus chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait aller aux toilettes.

La traversée du lac la nuit l'avait glacée jusqu'aux os. La montée des marches lui avait rappelé l'orphelinat les soirs d'hiver quand l'envie d'aller aux toilettes prenait le pas sur le froid et la peur. Et puis l'attente dans le hall, tandis que l'imagination s'emballait. Pourquoi cette attente ? Qu'y avait-il derrière la porte ? Qu'attendait-on d'eux ? Allaient-ils devoir prouver qu'ils étaient effectivement des sorciers. La peur qui lui poignardait le ventre lui donnait la nausée.

— Respire, avait dit une voix. On ne va rien te demander.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et découvert un visage souriant, des yeux marron kaki et des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et un grain de beauté sur la joue.

— Chaque année, c'est pareil : ceux qui savent font croire aux autres à des choses invraisemblables. Tu vas juste devoir t'asseoir sur un tabouret et mettre sur ta tête un chapeau. C'est lui qui fera tout le travail.

Elle l'avait dévisagé sans vraiment comprendre.

— Mon frère est déjà passé là-dessous. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'appelle Henry Potter. Et toi ?

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, un sorcier déguisé en Merlin, l'avait appelée. C'était le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur-adjoint.

— Miss Météra…

Sa voix avait un peu traîné, cherché le nom qu'il n'y avait pas. Les autres avaient attendu, mais rien n'était venu. Henry lui avait fait un signe d'encouragement et elle avait traversé, vaillamment, la grande salle au plafond impressionnant jusqu'au tabouret sous les regards curieux et les murmures intrigués.

« Une Sans-Nom, avait dit une voix dans sa tête. » Elle avait tressailli. « Rare. La dernière fois… Tiens, je ne me souviens même pas quand était la dernière fois que j'en ai vu un. »

Le Choixpeau avait tergiversé un instant. Elle avait un certain nombre de qualités : courageuse, intrépide, avide d'apprendre, de faire ses preuves mais encore plus de s'intégrer. Cette affirmation avait touché Météra en plein dans sa douleur. _Gryffondor_ avait finalement déclaré la voix dans sa tête. Météra ne savait pas si c'était vraiment possible, elle l'aurait pourtant juré : elle avait l'impression d'entendre le Choixpeau sourire.

.

…

.

— Pourquoi tu as voulu m'accompagner ? demanda Météra.

Henry marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il était là quand l'incident s'était produit, peut-être que… Météra remarqua que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau du Directeur-adjoint où une file d'élèves attendait de pouvoir ou devoir entrer. Malgré tout le monde présent, le regard de Henry tomba immédiatement sur la Petite Princesse qui patientait, un peu en retrait, les yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Et tout devint clair ! L'escorte, le rouge aux joues… _Tout_. Le cœur de Météra se serra.

— Esther ! cria Henry. Et il courut la rejoindre.

Bien sûr que Henry Potter ne voulait pas l'accompagner, _elle_. Elle, dont il ne se souvenait pas. Elle connaissait son secret : il n'aimait pas le Quidditch et prétendait le contraire. Mais d'ici peu, Esther connaîtrait tous les autres, tous ceux qui étaient importants. Et elle ? Il oublierait qu'il lui avait révélé quelque chose. Elle en eut la gorge serrée et un vent de colère et de jalousie contre la Petite Princesse se souleva en elle.

Météra remarqua Rubeus Hagrid, un troisième-année très impressionnant par sa corpulence et maladroit dans ses gestes, assis sur un banc de pierre. Le grand garçon reniflait bruyamment. Ses immenses paluches maltraitaient un mouchoir qui ressemblait davantage à une serviette de table. Ou un torchon. Il était trop absorbé par son chagrin pour remarquer que Lightfoot et ses comparses le prenaient pour cible. Météra se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Hagrid, le regard braqué sur les premières années qui s'éloignèrent précipitamment sans demander leur reste.

— Ah ! Te voilà… Machine, maronna Flock, le préfet-en-chef, en voyant Météra approcher. Il releva à peine le nez du livre qu'il lisait.

— Météra, corrigea-t-elle.

— Oui-oui, si tu veux, marmonna-t-il. Tu as pris ton temps !

— Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous avons pu, dit Henry. Il y avait les escaliers et…

— T'es qui toi ? coupa le préfet-en-chef par-dessus ses lunettes et à travers sa frange de boucles.

— Henry Potter.

— Potter ? T'es le combientième ?

— Le deuxième, soupira Henry.

Météra ne put contenir un petit sourire narquois.

— Ouais, ouais. C'est toujours la faute des escaliers ! Nous l'avons toute faite !

Flock toqua à la porte et attendit la réponse avant de tourner la poignée.

— Professeurs, les élèves que vous avez demandés sont là. Avec quelques extras, ajouta-t-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore remercia le préfet-en-chef et le congédia. Météra, la Petite Princesse et Lightfoot entrèrent en silence, les autres restèrent sur le pas de la porte. Plus personne ne ricanait, ne commentait, ni même ne chuchotait. Dans l'ambiance lourde et poussiéreuse du bureau, les trois petites sorcières regardaient la pointe de leurs chaussures.

Suite aux différents rapports que les témoins lui avaient fournis, le professeur Dumbledore était arrivé, avec le directeur bien sûr, à des décisions qui lui semblaient justes. Elizabeth Lightfoot pour son comportement agressif et ses propos désobligeants était de corvée d'inventaire avec le professeur d'EPOPHI. Lightfoot pâlit. Personne n'aimait être en présence du professeur Sturmaz. Météra, qui avait répondu par la violence et lancé un sort, ce qui était absolument interdit par le règlement intérieur, assisterait le professeur d'Éducation Physique Magique dans le nettoyage les tapis volants. Le professeur Dippet souhaitait proposer une initiation de vol sur tapis pour sa classe qui partait d'ici peu en voyage scolaire en Turquie. « Or les tapis n'ont pas vu la lumière du jour depuis que le fakir Cépassah est venu. A la fin du XVIIIe siècle. » Esther Devlin était, selon les partis interrogés, parfaitement innocente ou excessivement coupable. « Tout cela est bien contrariant, » avait marmonné le professeur Dumbledore. Et le Veritaserum était hors de question puisque la loi interdisait que l'on s'en serve sur un mineur de moins de quinze ans.

— J'ai donc décidé, Miss Devlin, que vous m'assisterez dans quelques menues tâches de secrétariat. J'ai un peu de courrier en retard et une petite paire de main en plus ne serait pas de refus.

Un fantôme, qui planait dans la salle, pouffa de rire à cette déclaration.

— Un courrier sera envoyé à vos parents, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, ou tuteurs, ajout-t-il à l'adresse de Météra, pour les informer de vos exactions et des sanctions qui ont été prises en conséquence. A cela j'ajoute que mesdemoiselles Météra et Lighfoot devront me rendre un devoir sur un sujet qui aura été choisi par mes soins et en relation à leurs fautes afin de les faire réfléchir sur leur comportement.

Des petits papiers volèrent jusqu'aux élèves.

— Vous trouverez indiqués sur ces coupons : le récapitulatif de ce que je viens de vous dire ainsi que les dates, horaires et salles où vous devrez vous rendre avec le rappel de vos corvées. Qu'aucune de vous ne soit absente ou en retard. La punition ne serait pas doublée mais triplée. Il y a des comportements qu'il n'est pas admis d'avoir quand on vit en…

L'arrivée d'un fantôme interrompit le directeur-adjoint. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le directeur-adjoint fronça les sourcils. Il congédia Devlin et Lightfoot, mais demanda à Météra d'attendre dans l'antichambre. Le professeur Dumbledore frappa cinq fois la cloche qui était posée sur son bureau. Cinq fantômes apparurent.

.

-o-

.

Pâris se redressa quand il vit les premières années approcher. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart, un peu dans l'ombre pour ne pas être repéré. Les Serpentard n'aimaient pas beaucoup voir des élèves d'autres Maisons tourner autour de leurs cachots. Mais les élèves des autres Maisons le leur rendaient bien : eux non plus n'aimaient pas traîner autour des cachots des Serpentard.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! marmonna Joan. Je commençais à me changer en statue de calcaire !

Joan avait tracé sur son front un œil rouge, signe de Pâris-ne-savait-quoi. Il n'osait pas le demander car il avait déjà posé la question et avait oublié la réponse. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas reposer une question à Joan. Elle était habillée d'une robe de cérémonie ample et légère. Pâris l'avait au début morigéné : quelle idée de s'habiller aussi légèrement au beau milieu de l'hiver ! Ils vivaient en Écosse, pas au bord de la Méditerranée. « Parce que tu crois que j'ai le pouvoir de changer deux mille cinq ans de tradition ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir un œil rouge vif sur le front ! Ça fait partie du cérémonial ! J'aimerais que tu te montres un peu plus compréhensif envers mes croyances. » Pâris avait marmonné une excuse et tendu sa cape.

— Violet ! appela Pâris.

Violet interrompit sa conversation et soupira en apercevant son frère. C'était toujours plaisant ! Elle informa ses amies qu'elle les rattraperait. Les premières années de Serpentard passèrent devant Pâris, les yeux emplis d'un respect embarrassant. Elles n'osèrent en revanche pas regarder Joan directement et se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans leur salle commune. Il faut dire qu'avec son œil rouge peint sur le front et sa tenue de cérémonie, la Sibylle paraissait encore plus intimidante qu'à l'accoutumée. Et ce n'était pas peu dire !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Violet, peu amène.

— Comment s'est passé le cours ? s'enquit Pâris.

— J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé : je me suis assise à côté de la Petite Princesse.

— Et ?

— Et tu pourrais me dire merci. T'as pas idée de combien c'est la _honte_ d'être vue avec elle ! C'est facile pour toi de jouer au bon Samaritain, marmonna Violet. Tu es Pâris Black !

— Et tu es Violet Artemis Black, coupa Pâris. Explique-moi où est la différence.

Violet n'expliqua rien. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard. Elle tomba sur Joan qui attendait, indifférente.

— Je vais être en retard, dit-elle.

— Violet, _s'il te plaît_…

Pâris insista lourdement sur le « s'il te plaît », ce que Violet repéra.

— _S'il te plaît_, fais attention à Esther. Elle n'a personne.

Si elle se demandait pourquoi son grand frère insistait autant pour qu'elle fasse attention à une petite Gryffondor dont personne ne se souciait, Violet ne posa aucune question.

— C'est une bonne partenaire de potions, concéda-t-elle.

Elle tourna alors les talons, à Pâris de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

— Violet ?! appela-t-il une fois encore.

— Je ferais attention à elle, promit-elle. Mais la prochaine fois, choisis de jouer les chevaliers Lancelot pour une fille avec un statut social un peu plus élevé, histoire que ça me profite aussi.

— Tu es trop Serpentard !

— Et toi, top Gryffondor, cria-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa Maison.

— Elle a raison, dit Joan. Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de cette fille ?

Pâris haussa les épaules.

— Je suis un Gryffondor : chevaleresque et crétin.

— Au moins, tu en as conscience, soupira Joan.

.

-o-

.

La douleur qui s'était logée sous le crâne de Tom était de plus en plus vrillante. A tel point qu'il avait l'impression que les mots de son grimoire se changeaient en spirales tournoyantes. Au moins Aloïs n'était plus là pour l'abrutir avec son bavardage d'une aberrante vacuité. Avant l'étude, l'infirmière avait prescrit à Tom une décoction dont l'odeur lui avait plus retourné l'estomac qu'alléger le crâne. Tom posa le front contre le bois frais de la table et ferma les yeux. Juste quelques secondes…

— Mr Jedusor ?

Tom ouvrit les yeux et manqua d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Juste devant lui, comme posée sur son manuel ouvert, au milieu de ses plumes et de ses boulettes de papier : une tête ! Une tête ectoplasmique de fantôme rationnalisa-t-il presque aussitôt après. Mais sur le coup, ça lui avait fichu une sacrée frayeur.

— Mr Jedusor, reprit le fantôme. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

— Que me veut-il ?

— Vous le saurez quand vous serez dans son bureau, répondit platement le fantôme.

Tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires, Tom rearqua que Mel avait, elle aussi, reçu la visite d'un fantôme et s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent en même temps la porte sans échanger plus qu'un coup d'œil suspicieux.

Dans le hall central, ils tombèrent sur les deux autres têtes du Cerbère : Caspar Heart et Balthazar Spade également accompagnés d'un fantôme.

Balthazar Spade, Serpentard de septième année, était un grand garçon noir toujours en mouvement. Il avait une faculté de persuasion et une aisance dans la séduction qui lui permettait d'obtenir très souvent tout ce qu'il voulait. De ce fait, il était un peu celui à aller voir si on avait besoin de quelque chose. Véritable cancre en classe, élève perturbateur et insolent, il ne devait ses passages en classe supérieure que par la clémence du directeur de Poudlard qui voyait en lui un potentiel qui échappait à tous les autres.

Caspar Heart, troisième tête de ce trio tressé, était un Serdaigle de sixième année. De petite taille, la peau mate, les yeux couleur scarabée, il aurait pu être agréable à regarder s'il avait pris un peu de soin à son apparence. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours trop longs, ses yeux cernés, sa tenue débraillée. Quand il ne portait pas sa tenue réglementaire, il arborait des vêtements dont les couleurs et les motifs s'affrontaient toujours violemment. Tom avait toujours trouvé qu'à côté des deux autres, Caspar manquait de personnalité. Élève d'un plutôt bon niveau, c'était surtout en Zoomagie et Astronomie qu'il se distinguait.

— Balthazar ! rouspéta Melechia. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

— C'est ce que j'étais en train de lui demander, marmonna Caspar.

— Il faut que vous soyez plus précis que ça, les gars : à quel moment de la journée ?

— Pense à quelque chose qui nous vaudrait d'être tous les trois convoqués dans le bureau du directeur-adjoint, dit froidement Caspar.

— A tous les _quatre_, corrigea Melechia. Tom est aussi convoqué.

Cela fit taire Balthazar et froncer les sourcils de Caspar. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent se demandant pourquoi ils étaient convoqués tous les quatre. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun à part…

Tom serra les poings, les mâchoires. Balthazar secoua la tête, désabusé. Melechia inspira profondément pour refouler la colère qui montait.

— Bon, on y va, soupira Caspar. Ça ne sert à rien de traîner des pieds ! Plus vite les orphelins de Poudlard seront entrés dans le bureau de l'auguste directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, plus tôt ils en seront sortis.

— Tu dis ça à chaque fois, soupira Melechia, mais je ne trouve pas que ça soit tout à fait vrai. Plus on arrive tôt, plus le professeur Dumbledore a du temps pour nous faire la morale ! La dernière fois, on a loupé le dîner !

— Je m'en souviens, dit tristement Balthazar. On a dû se contenter des restes. Et y avait plus grand-chose d'intéressant. Et le pire, c'est que pour une fois, je n'étais responsable de rien.

— Ça rattrape toutes les fois où c'est de ta faute si on est convoqué, déclara Caspar.

— Sauf que quand c'est de ma faute, je m'arrange pour alléger votre punition et là : « Pas un seul petit morceau, de mouche ou de vermisseau »

— Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, grommela Melechia. Je me suis déjà excusée. _Plein de fois_.

Balthazar passa son bras sur les épaules de la préfète de Serdaigle.

— Ne t'excuse pas ! Surtout pas ! J'ai adoré voir la préfète parfaite virer _bad_. _Grandissima._

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, grogna Caspar. Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'éviter la mode du « grandissima ». Et Mel a eu raison d'intervenir. C'était horrible ce que le prof comptait faire à ces petites fées.

— Caspar…

— Balthazar ?

— Un jour, faudra m'expliquer ce que tu fous à Serdaigle ? T'aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle ! Tu vois tellement le monde en noir et jaune !

— Il faut bien que l'un de nous trois sache faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal.

— Taisez-vous tous les deux ! soupira Melechia. Vous me cassez la tête !

— Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, gamine ! dit un des fantômes qui les précédait.

— Elle est déjà cassée, ta tête, Nick, remarqua Caspar.

— Elle n'est pas cassée, mon garçonnet, elle est quasiment décapitée. C'est très différent, pointa le fantôme, d'une voix pincée.

— T'es peut-être notre compas moral, mais point de vue politesse, t'as encore du boulot, souffla Balthazar.

Tom avait regardé ses aînés se chamailler sans dire un mot. Melechia, Balthazar et Caspar, aussi appelés les Trois Rois Mages aussi bien dans le monde moldu que le monde sorcier. Tom préférait Le Cerbère.

Face à ce trio fusionnel, Tom n'avait jamais bien su quels sentiments il éprouvait. C'était un ensemble fluctuant, un amas d'émotions explosives et opposées, qu'il avait du mal à ordonner et identifier. Il éprouvait de l'agacement, cela était certain. Ils étaient bruyants, irréfléchis, imprudents. Ils attiraient inutilement l'attention sur eux pour des bêtises sans intérêt. Ils avaient en plus le ridicule de se faire prendre. La gêne n'était jamais bien loin non plus. Tom ne supportait pas l'idée d'être associé à cette bande d'amuseurs de cours. En particulier Balthazar. Caspar était transparent, toujours à dire oui à ces deux aînés. Mais le trio l'intriguait également. Même si leurs petits larcins n'étaient que bagatelle et poudre aux yeux, ils semblaient toujours pris dans des histoires compliquées, plongés dans des situations inextricables, sur le point de partir à l'aventure. Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter avec enthousiasme, riant et s'agitant. Jamais de temps mort, toujours de l'action ! Et, il pouvait bien se le reconnaître à lui-même : une pointe de jalousie. Cette solidarité, cette amitié sans condition, ce soutien absolu, cette certitude de ne jamais être seul, ignoré, délaissé…

.

-o-

.

— Josépha ?

La quatrième année de Poufsouffle tressaillit quand elle entendit son prénom. Elle fixa son regard myope sur Météra, loucha un instant, puis se détendit quand elle identifia sa camarade d'orphelinat.

— Mandala ?

— C'est Météra.

— Oui. Je sais. Météra. C'est ce que j'ai dit. T'es dans mon orphelinat. C'est bien ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je… Je… Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ici ? répliqua Josépha, agressive. Hein ? Hein ?

— Je sais pas…

— Bon ! Alors. Tais-toi et voilà, quoi ! Voi-là !

Météra se tassa sur sa chaise, tandis que la quatrième année restait debout au milieu de l'antichambre du bureau du directeur-adjoint, agitant gauchement ses bras et passant son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Josépha Ace était une pensionnaire de l'orphelinat Lady Laura Maidstone. Météra l'appréciait assez peu. Elle la trouvait bizarre. Josépha parlait souvent toute seule, s'affolait d'un rien et si on s'adressait à elle, on ne savait jamais si on allait se faire houspiller ou l'effrayer. Météra trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une tortue. Elle avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, elle trimballait partout un sac bien trop chargé qui la faisait avancer avec peine. Quand elle courait pour attraper un escalier, elle perdait toujours quelque chose et c'était immanquablement un objet totalement incongru : une toupie, des aiguilles à tricoter, une petite voiture…

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Tom entra, suivi des Trois Rois Mages. Le préfet de Serpentard regarda d'un air soupçonneux les deux jeunes filles.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose ? s'exclama Josépha d'une voix haut perchée. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. J'étais en train de réviser le contrôle d'histoire de demain et… (elle commençait à hoqueter). Et y a le fan-fantôme qui est, qui est apparu. Et je lui ai dit que-que-que je n'avais rien fait, mais-mais il ne m'a pas écouté et, et, et…

Et Josépha fondit en larmes.

— Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit à Josépha ? demanda Melechia.

Balthazar balaya la salle du regard.

— Bon eh bien comme ça c'est clair : Christine a encore disparu !

Christine était la septième orpheline de Poudlard. Elle était dans la même classe que Josépha. Si Josépha était bizarre, Christine était différente. Différente, parce qu'au contraire des six autres orphelins qui n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents, Christine avait grandi avec les siens jusqu'à ses six ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un incident se produise et qu'elle se retrouve orpheline. Christine était différente parce qu'elle semblait toujours répondre à une autre question que celle qu'on lui avait posée. Elle parlait aux étoiles, voyait l'avenir et le passé. C'était une clairvoyante et les Sibylles attendait avec impatience l'année prochaine pour la recruter. Elle n'avait aucune connexion, aucune manière, aucun argent, aucun humour, c'était dire si son don était impressionnant ! Mais Christine avait aussi et surtout la fâcheuse manie de disparaître. Ce n'est pas qu'elle fuguait ou cherchait à s'enfuir. Non, elle avançait dans sa propre réalité qui ne correspondait pas à celle dans laquelle le reste du monde vivant et puis s'égarait, dans le temps et l'espace.

— J'en ai assez de ça ! s'énerva Tom. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on nous convoque chaque fois que l'autre désorbitée se paume dans le château ?

Les autres partageaient sa mauvaise humeur. Et tandis qu'ils ronchonnaient, Josépha reniflait au milieu du tapis.

.

-o-

.

Le froid de la pierre filtrait à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Henry resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Esther avait tenu à attendre que Météra sorte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. « C'est le moindre que je puisse faire ! » Et Henry avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

Les élèves convoqués commençaient à s'impatienter. Flock intervenait pour leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Ils avaient fait une bêtise : ils devaient payer les conséquences. Et attendre dans le froid et les courants d'or faisait partie des conséquences.

— Et puis moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Je n'ai fait aucune connerie et je suis pourtant là à me les geler. Alors pour la dernière fois : vos gueules ! Je dois terminer ce foutu bouquin pour demain et c'est plus chiant que la mort. Et Hagrid, mouche-toi, bordel ! Tu nous les brises à renifler comme un dragon enrhumé.

Après Rubeus, ce furent un cinquième et un sixième année qui subirent la colère d'Arthur Flock : ils étaient en train de se battre, comme si la joue tuméfiée et la dent en moins ne suffisaient pas !

— Il prétend être mon meilleur ami et je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser ma copine, brailla le cinquième année.

— Attends, je l'ai embrassée parce qu'elle était malheureuse parce que t'avais rompu avec elle.

— On n'avait pas rompu ! On s'était disputés ! Parce que tu lui tournais autour et qu'elle laissait faire !

— Oh là ! intervint Flock. Y a pas de quoi faire un drame ! Les meilleurs couples se font à trois, vous n'avez qu'à demander aux Rois Mages. Ou aux Fondateurs.

— Ils étaient quatre ! remarqua le sixième année.

— C'est pour ça qu'ils ont viré l'autre charmeur de serpent ! Pour être trois. J'ai raison, t'as tord. Maintenant serrez-vous la main !

— Non, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

— C'est ma copine !

— C'était la mienne avant la tienne !

— Elle t'a quitté.

— Tu me l'as volée !

— Romulus et Remus…

— C'est Jules et Jim !

— C'est pareil ! Puisque vous êtes trop cons pour résoudre ça de manière civile et intelligente, je vous révoque le droit de parler. Vous l'ouvrez encore une fois pour brailler vos inepties primitives sur l'amour et l'amitié et je vous arrache la langue. Littéralement ! Je suis en train d'apprendre le sort.

Flock tendit son livre pour ajouter du poids à ses propos. Les deux garçons se séparèrent aussitôt.

— Et si je dois encore interrompre ma lecture de ce passionnant bouquin sur la vie de ce sorcier si fascinant mais pourtant indispensable pour la préparation de mon contrôle surprise de demain, je vous jure sur les os de mes ancêtres que je me débrouillerai pour vous faire vivre un véritable enfer jusqu'aux vacances, prévint le préfet-en-chef.

Personne n'avait la moindre idée de qui étaient les ancêtres d'Arthur Flock, mais tous hochèrent la tête. Personne ne voulait défier le préfet-en-chef, futur chasseur de dragons.

.

— Tu connais bien, Météra ? demanda Esther.

— Non, pas vraiment, reconnut Henry.

La plupart du temps, il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir qu'ils avaient des cours en commun. Mais devant l'air dépité d'Esther, Henry s'empressa de demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir, peut-être qu'il pourrait la renseigner.

— Eh bien je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas de nom de famille.

— Ça arrive, parfois. Certains sorciers perdent la vue, la tête, leurs pouvoirs… Météra a perdu son nom. A moins que ce ne soit ses parents. Ou encore quelqu'un d'avant.

Esther prit le temps de considérer cette information.

— C'est bizarre de ne pas avoir de nom, finit-elle par dire.

— C'est surtout embêtant, car certains sorts nécessitaient d'avoir un nom.

Esther voulut savoir quel genre de sorts et Henry énuméra ceux qu'ils connaissait : les malédictions, les bénédictions, les promesses, les engagements…

— Les engagements ? l'interrompit Esther. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'engagement était un sortilège par lequel deux sorciers liaient leurs destinées. Était-ce pareil à un mariage ? Henry grimaça. Ça y ressemblait, mais c'était bien plus fort. Un mariage était un contrat signé avec de l'encre, tandis qu'un engagement était signé avec de la magie. C'était un pacte que rien ne pouvait détruire et qui liait à un niveau cosmique les sorciers qui le signaient.

— Cosmique ? dit Esther impressionnée.

Henry concéda que ce n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié mais il lui semblait bien rendre la force que prenait cet engagement.

— Tu connais beaucoup de sorciers qui se sont… (elle hésita sur le terme à utiliser)… engagés ?

Henry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait employé le bon mot, mais aussi pour répondre à sa question.

— Mon arrière-grand-oncle s'était engagé avec mon arrière-grand-tante.

Ça ne leur avait pas bien réussi. Du moins, c'était ce que disait son père quand sa mère évoquait le sujet. « Les engagements ce sont pour les sorcières écervelées et les sorciers faibles qui se laissent entraîner dans cette arnaque ! »

.

-o-

.

Le professeur Dumbledore les observait les uns après les autres. Attentivement. A ce stade, « observer » n'était peut-être pas un terme suffisamment fort. « Scruter » était peut-être plus approprié. Ils étaient détaillés comme s'ils étaient des insectes et que le professeur Dumbledore s'était reconverti dans l'entomologie. Mel tenta de soutenir le regard, mais elle finit par baisser les yeux. Regarder le professeur Dumbledore dans les yeux, c'était comme lui ouvrir une porte sur ce qu'on avait de plus secret, de plus intime.

— Votre camarade a disparu, annonça posément le professeur Dumbledore.

— Elle n'a pas disparu, elle s'est perdue ! s'emporta Azar. Christine se perd à longueur de temps. Et chaque fois qu'elle se perd, on se dépêche de convoquer tous les orphelins, persuadé qu'ils sauront où se cache la furtive septième orpheline. Et chaque fois, c'est pareil : nous n'en savons rien.

— Mr Spade, je m'étonne que le sort de votre amie ne vous touche pas plus.

— Notre amie ? intervint Mel. Christine n'est pas mon amie.

— Miss Queen, vos mots sont un peu durs.

— Et, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, votre conduite est blessante, professeur. Sur quelle base vous appuyez-vous pour déclarer que nous sommes amis ? Nous avez-vous vus une fois déjeuner avec Christine ? Passer du temps avec elle ? L'aider à faire ses devoirs ? Je ne crois pas. Vous ne vous basez que sur un fait : nous sommes tous les sept orphelins. Les élèves d'une même Maison ont déjà du mal à être amis les uns avec les autres alors qu'ils sont censés avoir des qualités communes, des priorités similaires. Christine n'est pas qu'une orpheline. Je suis plus qu'une orpheline. Ce drame ne nous définit pas. Et il n'est sûrement pas suffisant pour faire d'elle et moi des amies. Je ne souhaite pas son malheur, je souhaite qu'on la retrouve vite et qu'elle aille bien. Mais arrêtez de croire que nous sommes amies !

Le professeur Dumbledore balaya du regard les autres élèves. Cas avait attrapé la main de Mel et la serrait. Il essayait de la calmer, de la réconforter.

— Miss Ace ?

Josépha tressaillit et se tendit. Mel leva les yeux au plafond. Les excentricités de Christine, elle pouvait faire avec : la gamine avait un talent qui lui brouillait un peu le cerveau. Mais Josépha ? Rien n'excusait aux yeux de Mel ce manque de colonne vertébrale, ces manières dérangées. La main de Cas se fit encore plus présente, plus chaude, plus enveloppante. Azar avait raison : Cas était un Poufsouffle en-dedans.

— Vous êtes bien dans la même classe que Miss Jack ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Josépha lançait des regards paniqués en tout sens.

— Euh… ou-i ?

— Peut-être vous a-t-elle dit si elle comptait se rendre quelque part…

Devant le silence terrifié de Josépha, le professeur Dumbledore insista encore un peu.

— Mademoiselle ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

— Est-ce que je perds des points si je ne réponds pas correctement à votre question ?

Tom se frappa le front du plat de la main, tandis qu'Azar tentait de contenir un fou-rire. Mel croisa le regard de Météra et, de concert, elles soupirèrent.

.

-o-

.

Esther se leva quand Météra et les autres élèves sortirent du bureau du directeur-adjoint. Ils s'éparpillèrent sans s'adresser un regard, sans se faire un signe. Esther demanda s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Météra haussa les épaules.

— Christine a disparu. _Encore_. Je me demande pourquoi ils en font toute une histoire ! C'est chaque fois la même chose : elle se perd dans un coin du château et on la retrouve quatre heures plus tard en train de regarder le ciel. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'est même pas aperçue qu'elle a manqué une journée de cours.

Il y avait comme une colère sourde qui montait dans la voix de Météra. Esther crut que c'était de l'inquiétude.

— C'est normal de se faire du souci pour une amie quand…

La réaction de Météra ne se fit pas attendre et fut d'une violence à laquelle Esther n'était pas préparée.

— Christine n'est pas mon amie. Parce qu'on est toutes les deux orphelines, il faudrait qu'on soit amies ? Toi et moi, on est à Gryffondor, on n'est pas amies pour autant. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Et c'est très bien, parce que…

— Parce que ?

— Parce que je ne m'inquiète pour personne ! Je m'occupe que de moi. Et c'est très bien. Je suis très heureuse comme ça !

Météra avait crié et tous l'observaient. Elle s'en aperçut et tourna brusquement les talons.

— Whoa ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis ! remarqua Jim, qui était assis par terre. Elle est flippante cette fille !

Esther s'essuya les yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi émotive. Elle ne supportait pas quand les gens haussaient le ton, ça la paralysait et la faisait se sentir encore plus petite, plus démunie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Henry essaya de la consoler. Mais Esther ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui. Elle avait pris une décision, une décision importante : elle ferait tout pour que Météra devienne son amie.

.

-o-

.

— Pâris, mon petit, peux-tu m'apporter le _Traité de la Petite Magie au Petit Matin_ de Rick Quickie ?

Pâris balaya du regard la bibliothèque de son oncle et repéra le livre, un tout petit volume, coincé entre un épais grimoire et un globe de neige qui représentait des immeubles de New-York.

— Des gratte-ciel, Pâris, pas des immeubles.

— Oui, mon oncle.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait la déplaisante faculté de lire dans les pensées et ne se gênait jamais pour le faire. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'il ne faisait plus la distinction entre ce qui était dit et pensé.

— Je fais la distinction, mon neveu, et si tu ne veux pas que je lise dans tes pensées, tu n'as qu'à mieux les dissimuler. Tu les laisses flotter à la surface, à la merci du premier regard venu.

— Je ne sais pas les cacher, mon oncle.

— Ne vous apprend-on donc rien dans cette école ?

Pâris préféra ne rien répondre.

— Oh ! Je sais ce que tu penses, mon neveu. Comme tous ces enfants, tu penses que l'intégralité des sorts qu'on vous apprend ici ne sert à rien.

— J'avoue ne pas avoir encore saisi l'utilité de changer un rat en verre.

— Le jour où le ministre du Commerce s'invitera à une soirée sans avoir prévenu, tu trouveras ça bien utile de savoir changer un rat en verre. Ou une taupe.

Pâris doutait de recevoir un jour le ministre du commerce chez lui.

— Au matin de sa vie, on ne sait jamais qui dînera à sa table.

— Oui, mon oncle.

Achille Black s'occupait de beaucoup de choses dans son école. En plus de la direction, il partageait la chaire d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. Il menait également quelques travaux de recherches. Sa dernière marotte était l'architecture de Poudlard. Certains le suspectaient de n'avoir accepté le poste de directeur que pour pouvoir accéder en toute quiétude à tous les secrets de l'École et aux archives de Rowena Serdaigle. Le directeur de Poudlard avait d'ailleurs reçu une autorisation pour mener pendant les vacances scolaires une série d'études et d'expériences sur les capacités magiques de l'École. « Cette école recèle tout un tas de trésors laissés par Rowena. Il est de notre devoir de les trouver et de les utiliser, » répétait-il fréquemment.

Et comme la direction, les recherches et les cours d'Histoire ne suffisaient toujours pas, le directeur Black assurait également les cours de Morale. Tous les dimanches, l'intégralité des élèves était réunie dans la grande salle (et pas moyen d'y couper, Pâris le savait, il avait essayé) et il fallait écouter une matinée durant le directeur palabrer sur le sujet de la semaine qui lui semblait important. Il lisait des extraits, invitait parfois quelques sorciers. Les collés de la semaine étaient de corvée de théâtre et devaient jouer quelques saynètes illustratives ou introductives. Parfois même explicatives ! Le jeudi soir, durant le dîner, le directeur laissait la parole à un de ses professeurs qui débattait du sujet qui l'intéressait. Ou ce qui était censé les intéresser. On se demandait encore pourquoi le professeur d'Herboristerie, Sylvanus Waldman, avait dû discourir pendant une demi-heure sur le respect de l'uniforme. Cela avait donné lieu à des analogies très étranges. Certaines étaient même passées dans le langage des élèves de Poudlard. L'évident « Fais gaffe ! T'es assis sur les mes pétales ! » pour « Tu es assis sur ma jupe ou ma cape » était très souvent utilisé par les plus jeunes. Le pas très compliqué « T'as encore chargé sur les pics » qui indiquait de manière métaphorique et presque subtile que l'intéressé avait eu la main un peu lourde sur les accessoires, amusait les moyennes classes. Les plus grandes classes avaient des expressions moins bucoliques et plus graveleuses. Ainsi le professeur Iulius Crossroad avait viré carmin, affirmait-on, quand Carolina Samson avait déclaré un peu trop fort durant une heure d'Étude au sujet de Simon Kneecap « qu'il n'était pas très regardant sur le feuillage du moment qu'on lui humait son pistil ».

Habituellement, le directeur Black était assez bavard et tandis que Pâris rangeait, organisait, classait, il aimait à raconter des anecdotes de son enfance. Des petites aventures avec le père de Pâris. Pâris avait remarqué que c'était généralement des histoires dont son oncle sortait grandi et son père quelque peu humilié. On demandait souvent à Pâris pourquoi c'était lui qui aidait le directeur et pas l'un de ses fils : le professeur Black ou Robin Black ? Pâris ne savait pas trop. Peut-être qu'il était plus facile de demander à son neveu, fils d'un frère illégitime, qu'à ses propres fils de jouer les secrétaires et les femmes de ménage.

Mais ce soir, le directeur Black était sombre. Pas d'anecdotes, pas de vieux souvenirs qui le faisaient rire et qui mettaient Pâris mal à l'aise. Le professeur Dumbledore avait rédigé un rapport au sujet d'un cours de Zoomagie. Le directeur pestait, préparait son discours puis revenait sur le rapport, puis l'écartait, le froissait et l'étalait.

— Il veut mon poste, je le sais et il m'attaque là où je suis tendre. Dans ma chair !

Pâris rangeait, classait, triait mais ne faisait aucun commentaire.

.

-o-

.

— Je ne sais pas comment Météra a fait, dit finalement Esther.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Henry avait proposé de raccompagner Esther, elle avait voulu refuser, il avait insisté, elle avait fini par accepter. « Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas nécessaire : je connais le chemin ! »

— A fait quoi ? demanda Henry.

— Pour leur tenir tête. Ils étaient plus nombreux, mais elle n'a pas reculé. Elle n'a pas fait semblait de ne pas avoir remarqué, elle n'a pas cherché à fuir. Je suis une Gryffondor, je suis censée être courageuse.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Edward de venir te chercher ? proposa Henry.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire. Le conseil qu'on donnait généralement dans ce genre d'histoire était d'ignorer, de faire le gros dos en attendant que ça passe. Mais ça ne passait pas. Esther faisait le gros dos et serrait les dents, depuis apparemment plusieurs semaines, et ça n'arrêtait pas. Ça avait même empiré au point où elle n'avait pu plus manger.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mon père m'a appris ce que je devais faire si je me retrouvais face à un lion.

— L'animal ?

.

…

.

— Ma fille, que faites-vous si vous vous trouvez face à un lion ? lui avait un jour demandé son père avec un sérieux excessif. Il étalait avec soin le beurre sur son toast beurré, en attendant que son omelette aux haricots refroidisse.  
— Mais Papa, où voulez-vous que je croise un lion ? avait ri Esther.

— On ne sait jamais, ma fille. Votre avion s'écrase dans la forêt et vous tombez nez à truffe avec un lion.

— Charles, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à votre fille ! avait dit sa mère, mais son père avait continué.

Il était habillé d'une tenue beige, d'un bob blanc et des chaussettes qui montaient ridiculement haut. Il venait de recevoir d'Afrique tout un tas d'objets qui devaient décorer la maison et faire croire que Lord Devlin était un bon chasseur d'animaux exotiques alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de toucher un canard boiteux.

— Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux. Il prendra ça comme un défi.

— Ne montre pas non plus les dents, avait renchéri Drew.

— Bien vu, Andrew ! Pas les dents non plus.

— Et pourquoi ? avait demandé Esther, acceptant d'entrer dans leur jeu.

— Parce qu'il pourrait prendre ça pour une provocation et il vous attaquerait.

— Et comme tu pèses la moitié de son bras, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps, avait ajouté Drew.

— Sa patte, Andrew, sa patte, pas son bras.

— Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

— Trois solutions. Andrew ?

— Premièrement, tu te fais toute petite (ça ne devrait pas être compliqué !) et tu espères qu'il est d'humeur paisible. Deuxièmement, tu fais la morte. Troisièmement…, avait dit Drew, plein de mystère.

— Troisièmement ?

.

…

.

Esther donna le mot de passe et le tableau de la Dame en rose s'ouvrit. Le dîner avait été sonné et, à l'exception de quelques retardataires, la salle commune avait été désertée. Esther gravit rapidement les escaliers, elle voulait déposer son sac, ajouter un pull et… Elle s'arrêta sur le pallier de sa chambre.

.

…

.

« La Maison où vous serez envoyés sera votre foyer pour les sept années à venir. C'est là que vous nouerez des amitiés durables, que vous trouverez une seconde famille. Je vous encourage à tisser soigneusement ces liens, à les entretenir, car vous verrez qu'ils sont faits d'un matériau solide, résistant, persistant. »

.

…

.

Le lit d'Esther avait disparu, ses affaires n'étaient plus là. A la place, il y avait un papier où il était écrit très lisiblement : « fous le camps ! »

.

…

.

— La troisième solution est de lui faire peur en lui faisant croire que tu es plus puissante et dangereuse que lui. Mais vu comme t'est petite et chouineuse, tu vas avoir du mal à l'impressionner.

.

-o-

.

Henry fut très étonné de trouver après le dîner ses deux frères devant le portrait qui dissimulait l'accès à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Ils arboraient tous deux des têtes de trois pieds de long.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Maman ?

Edward tendit une feuille. Henry haussa un sourcil, saisit la feuille et l'étudia. Et siffla. Il se passait qu'Edward avait raté son devoir de Runes.

— T'as un peu en dessous de la moyenne, minimisa-t-il. Mais c'est l'étude des Runes et Père…

Edward tendit un autre devoir.

— EnSort ? T'as raté le devoir d'EnSort !

— A ce niveau de ratage, on peut parler de foirade, remarqua Firmin.

— Oh ! Ça va ! grommela Edward.

— Eddie ? Comment as-tu pu à ce point te planter en EnSort ? Tu sais pourtant…

— Attends ? fit Firmin. Ce n'est pas le pire.

— Y a pire ?

Edward tendit le devoir de Métamorphoses.

— _Tricherie_ ? lu Henry. Tu as triché en Métamorphoses. Eddie… ?

— J'ai triché et je me suis fait prendre. Après le plantage en…

— La _foirade_, coupa Firmin. Appelons les choses par leurs noms.

— Après ma _foirade_ en EnSort, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater la Métamorphose.

— Et t'as décidé de tricher ? demanda Henry, abasourdi.

— Le bon côté, c'est que vous allez pouvoir faire passer toutes vos notes moyennes.

— Avec une foirade pareille, j'aurais préféré avoir un peu plus consistant que mon moyen plus en Zoomagie à faire passer. C'est du gâchis de foirade.

— Firmin ! C'est pas le moment ! dit Henry que tout cela n'amusait pas du tout. Eddie, tu vas faire quoi ?

— Je ne rentre pas pour les vacances. Hors de question que je rentre !

— Et on en revient à ce que je disais : super solution ! Père va tout de même recevoir ton bulletin et te transplanera immédiatement.

— Impossible ! Poudlard est protégé, remarqua Edward.

— T'inquiète ! Il trouvera une solution, dit Firmin. Pour sévir, Père trouve toujours une solution.

— Ou alors on fait croire que je suis rentré alors qu'en réalité je suis resté ici et je me cache pour toutes les vacances.

Devant l'air peu convaincu de ses petits frères, Edward poussa un lourd et long soupir.

— Eddie ? Comment as-tu pu, à _ce point_, rater…

— Foirer ! corrigea Firmin.

— … tes contrôles.

La raison était fort simple : Edward était amoureux.

— Va falloir que tu trouves une meilleure excuse, dit Henry.

— Bien, bien, _bien_ meilleure, insista Firmin.

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains et les larmes qu'il luttait pour retenir commencèrent à rouler. Il tremblait. Henry n'était pas bien sûr si c'était sous la force des sanglots qu'il avait dû contenir toute la journée à la réception de son devoir ou bien la peur. Probablement les deux à la fois.

.

-o-

.

Météra avait posé l'assiette du thon qu'elle avait sauvé du dîner sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps : Constantinople s'approcha à petites foulées, ventre rebondissant. Bleu miaula en haut de l'escalier et descendit les marches en quelques bonds. Les chats se frottèrent contre les mollets de Météra en remerciement. Météra s'allongea sur le tapis.

— T'es au courant que ce ne sont pas tes chats ? dit un élève.

— Les chats n'appartiennent à personne, répondit-elle. Pas même à leur mère.

Ils n'étaient pas à elle, certes, mais quand elle était assise dans un fauteuil, c'était sur ses genoux qu'ils venaient. Le matin, ils se levaient pour l'accueillir.

— Lune ! appela Météra.

Aucun miaulement. Aucun trottinement. Météra appela de plus belle la chatte. Elle regarda dans ses cachettes favorites, mais la chatte blanche était introuvable. Elle devait chasser les souris dans les couloirs du château ou dormir sur un lit douillet.

.

-o-

.

Mel sortit de la salle de douche attenante à sa chambre de préfet pour trouver Azar vautrer sur son lit et Cas qui avait totalement annexé son espace de travail.

— Et moi ? Je me mets où ? demanda-t-elle.

— On trouvait que t'étais pas mal dans la douche en fait, dit Azar.

Mel grimpa sur son lit et obligea Azar à se pousser pour qu'elle puisse se glisser sous les draps. Elle appuya son dos contre la tête de lit et prit le livre sur sa table de nuit. Azar posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Mel chercha le marque-page et reprit sa lecture. D'Artagnan était maintenant seul pour gagner Londres et accomplir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Et tandis que Mel lisait à voix haute, Cas dessinait. Il demandait de temps en temps l'avis des deux autres, qui interrompait un instant l'aventure de d'Artagnan pour répondre. Après deux chapitres, Mel déclara qu'elle fatiguait. Azar protesta mais il dormait déjà à moitié.

— Si je continue, il faudra que je relise la même chose demain car tu auras tout oublié.

— C'est même pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

— Cas, tu comptes dessiner encore longtemps ? demanda Mel en baillant.

Il secoua la tête. Il voulait juste terminer ce projet.

— Je vois le professeur Black demain et j'aimerais le lui montrer.

— Je comprends même pas comment tu peux accepter de passer du temps avec ce taré ! marmonna Azar.

Cas concéda que le professeur Black était un peu extrême, mais en option, il était super intéressant. Le professeur Black était un aventurier. Il avait parcouru le monde, combattu, étudié, capturé des tas d'animaux différents.

— Nous sommes en train de travailler sur les créatures hybrides et c'est trop bien !

— T'es bizarre comme sorcier, marmonna Azar.

Cas ne dit rien, mais Mel vit ses traits se contracter. Elle dit à Azar de se taire et d'arrêter d'embêter Cas. Il avait le droit d'aimer les grosses bêtes à cornes et les étoiles.

— Je me demande s'ils ont retrouvé Christine, dit Cas.

— Bien sûr ! marmonna Azar. Dépêche-toi, tout le monde n'est pas insomniaque comme toi.

Caspar travailla encore une dizaine de minutes, puis rassembla ses croquis dans une pochette, mit les boulettes de papiers à la poubelle, retira ses chaussures et son pull et grimpa dans le lit.

— Az, pousse-toi, dit Mel.

Azar grommela qu'il ne voulait pas bouger, il était trop bien.

— Tes cuisses sont confortables.

— Et Cas, il dort où ?

Azar se tapa le bas du dos.

— Ici, c'est charnu !

— Tentant, mais je préfère un vrai oreiller ! remarqua Cas.

Mel ordonna à Azar de se décaler, ce dernier ronchonna mais s'exécuta. Il y avait de la place pour tout le monde et s'il y en avait qui n'était pas content, ils avaient des lits qui les attendaient dans leur chambre respective. Personne ne se plaignit, alors Mel éteignit la lumière.

— Mel, marmonna Cas.

— Hmm ?

— Raconte-nous une histoire.

— Une histoire cochonne, précisa Azar.

— Tu t'es trompé de lit, Az, marmonna Cas. Pour les histoires cochonnes, faut que t'ailles voir ta petite amie.

Azar marmonna que Carolina n'était pas sa petite amie.

— Et c'est quoi alors ?

— C'est… ma _bonne_ amie.

— Il y a de cela très longtemps, si longtemps que les étoiles brillaient de leurs premiers feux, un ange descendit sur Terre. Il avait un message à transmettre à une femme. La plus douce et sage des femmes. L'ange avait le cœur lourd, car il savait que le message allait changer à jamais la vie de la femme. Elle lui remplirait le cœur de bonheur et les yeux de larmes…

.

-o-

.

Tom attrapa la bassine et y vida le contenu de son estomac. Une fois encore. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Il grelottait. Il ne savait juste pas si c'était de froid ou de chaud.

Tom était un élève appliqué, rigoureux et acharné. Il avait une soif d'apprendre que rien ne semblait pouvoir étancher. Les cours ne lui suffisaient pas. Il demandait des devoirs en plus, il participait à des groupes de recherches, il se présentait à autant de concours que possibles. Tous les sujets l'intéressaient. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ces camarades n'étaient pas animés par ce même feu. Ne savait-il pas la chance qu'ils avaient ? Ignoraient-ils qu'ils avaient littéralement le pouvoir de déplacer des montagnes ? Faut-il avoir goûté à l'impuissance, au mépris, à la misère pour avoir envie de prendre sa vie en main ? Tom regardait avec mépris ses camarades qui gâchaient un temps précieux en commérages et futilités, une énergie folle dans le Quidditch et les querelles amoureuses.

Tom travaillait bien plus que ses camarades et ses professeurs ne pouvaient le soupçonner. Il s'accordait très peu de temps libres. Ses nuits étaient courtes. Il avait accepté la charge de préfet principalement pour avoir une chambre isolée qui lui permettait d'être totalement maître de son temps et de ses mouvements. Le fait que le titre contribuait à dorer son image n'était pas désagréable. Tom aimait cultiver l'image de l'élève sérieux, digne de confiance et aux résultats impeccables. Il prenait grand soin à donner l'illusion que ses succès étaient faciles, presque naturels. Il préférait qu'on ignore à quel point il investissait son temps et son énergie dans sa quête de savoir.

Malheureusement, il était d'une constitution assez fragile. Dix ans de mauvais traitements, de malnutrition et de manque de soins dans un orphelinat miséreux n'aidaient pas à développer une constitution physique saine. Mais cela avait donné à Tom un esprit combatif et une volonté implacable de survivre et de revanche. Un jour. Un jour, il leur prouverait à tous !

En attendant, il grelottait dans son lit, l'estomac tétanisé par des crampes, la tête prête à exploser. Quand ce n'était pas l'asthme et les pneumonies qui le menaçaient, c'était son estomac ou les migraines, ou tout à la fois. Il maudissait son corps trop faible, traître à ses ambitions. A quoi lui servait tous cette théorie qu'il amassait, qu'il entassait, emmagasinait, _passionnément_, s'il n'était pas assez résistant, pas assez puissant pour les utiliser ? Il détestait ce corps faible impropre à suivre ses ambitions !

.

-o-

.

— Potter ! Si tu ne poses pas ce livre, je te jure sur les plumes de Serdaigle que je te le fais bouffer. Page par page et avec la couverture ! explosa brusquement Duke.

— Un dernier et je pose le livre, marchanda Henry de sous ses couvertures. Juré.

Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses frères, Henry était trop agité, trop anxieux pour trouver le sommeil. Il avait fermé ses baldaquins, rabattu les couvertures par-dessus sa tête et s'était réfugié dans la lecture de son recueil de contes. Il relisait ceux qu'il avait préférés pour être sûr de trouver le réconfort et l'apaisement nécessaire. Des contes où le héros retrouvait son chemin au milieu de la forêt sombre, vainquait un ennemi grâce à sa seule ruse, sauvait son frère d'un péril mortel, dégelait le roi d'une contrée éloignée et oubliée… Il en était à son cinquième conte et il ne se sentait toujours pas apaisé.

— Comment ça « un dernier » ? T'en as commencé un autre ? Ça devait déjà être le dernier il y a dix minutes !

Duke Croker était un garçon habituellement taciturne, du genre à formuler son opinion que par froncement de sourcils. Un peu plus grand, un peu plus épais que les garçons de son âge, il inspirait un respect craintif. Il avait d'ailleurs été recruté pour être le futur batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et tous estimaient que la position lui allait comme une botte de sept lieues. L'évidence était telle que peu savait que Duke aurait voulu en réalité passer les essais pour être attrapeur. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à ses camarades de chambre. Karl avait éclaté de rire, Billy lui avait lancé une petite moquerie. Seul Henry n'avait pas tourné son souhait en dérision. Il avait même demandé pourquoi Duke n'avait pas davantage insisté pour obtenir le poste. « Attrapeur est un poste pour les petits gabarits, avait dit Karl. Duke au poste d'attrapeur, c'est comme imaginer Hagrid servir du thé dans de la porcelaine avec un napperon : c'est ridicule ! » Henry estimait cependant qu'il valait mieux pourvoir un joueur à un poste qui le motivait, qu'à un poste qui était censé convenir à son gabarit. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien au Quidditch.  
Certes, Duke était du genre laconique mais son sommeil était actuellement menacé. Et il n'y avait rien qui mettait plus en colère Duke que de ne pas pouvoir dormir quand il tombait de fatigue.

— Si au moins, il lisait un précis de magie ! grommela Karl.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, déclara Duke. Il pourrait bien lire l'annuaire ou _Les Mémoires de Piggy Porcelaine _pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il éteigne ce fichu _Lumos_ !

— Eh bien s'il lisait _Les Mémoires de Piggy Porcelaine_, reprit Karl, dogmatique, il pourrait espérer récupérer quelques points en Herboristerie. Mon père dit que ce qu'on lit avant de s'endormir imprègne davantage le cerveau.

— Karl, laisse ton père où il est ! éclata Duke.

Karl avait la désagréable habitude de convoquer la haute autorité paternelle, comme certains en appellent à Merlin, Circé ou Hécate, pour apporter du poids à son propos, de l'assise à ses connaissances.

— C'est pas le Lumos de Henry qui me gêne, moi ! glapit Billy. Bouclez-la !

— Je me la bouclerai quand Henry aura éteint sa baguette, répliqua Duke.

— Et moi, je voulais juste signaler que lire un livre de contes n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

Billy émergea de son lit, baguette à la main et expression furibonde. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes et les petits poneys de son pyjama battaient furieusement des ailes. Henry lui avait demandé comment il pouvait choisir un pyjama après la terreur qu'ils s'étaient payés en Zoomagie, Billy avait haussé les épaules avec désinvolture.

Billy avait le sourire facile, la nonchalance communicative et le regard rêveur. De constitution fragile, presque délicate, l'ironie et le sarcasme étaient ses armes défensives préférées. Il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à les poser. Si l'impavide Duke et l'affable Henry n'y prêtaient pas vraiment attention, Karl avait en revanche plus de mal à ne pas immédiatement s'armer d'une ou deux citations paternelles pour se défendre.

— J'étais en train de faire un super rêve et vous m'avez réveillé !

— Tu rêvais que tu parcourais un arc-en-ciel sur le dos d'un petit poney à crinière bleutée ? pouffa Karl.

Billy leva sa baguette.

— T'as un problème avec les petits poneys à crinière bleutée ?

Karl secoua la tête. Billy se tourna vers Duke.

— Et toi ? En quoi ça te gêne que Henry lise dans son lit ? demanda Billy. Ses rideaux sont tirés !

— Ça me gêne parce que je vois la lumière filtrer, bougonna Duke.

On aurait pu faire remarquer à Duke qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin, mais tous savaient que Duke n'aimait pas (ne supportait pas en fait) d'être enfermé, même entre quatre pans de tissus.

Henry passa la tête entre ses rideaux.

— Je suis désolé, Duke, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait à ce point. Je vais…

— QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BOUCAN ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement impressionnant et la silhouette tout en sécheresse et angles acérés du professeur Magpie se découpa dans la lumière qui provenait du couloir. Tous les rideaux s'écartèrent et dévoila quatre garçons penauds et pétrifiés de peur.

Le professeur Magpie, avança dans la pièce sans faire le moindre pas, et tous ceux qui en avaient la possibilité s'enfoncèrent un peu plus sous leurs couvertures. Henry eut un élan de sympathie pour Billy qui se tenait pieds nus sans aucun endroit derrière lequel se cacher. Les petits poneys de son pyjama s'étaient tous réfugiés dans son dos, à l'exception d'un qui tournait de manière terrifiée sur son ventre, incapable de décider quelle direction prendre.

— Potter, éteignez-moi ce Lumos ! Nutter expliquez-moi ce que vous faites debout dans ce pyjama ridicule ! Vous êtes quoi ? Une fillette de six ans ?

Le regard du professeur Magpie écrasa de dédain le pauvre petit poney qui se tapit autant qu'il le put contre la couture. S'il démangea Billy de défendre son petit poney terrifié par un commentaire sur le châle orange en peau de smourbiffs du professeur Magpie, son bonnet de nuit chauve-souris ou ses pantoufles araignées aux pieds, il n'en fit rien. Et c'était sûrement mieux. De l'avis de Henry, même un Gryffondor n'aurait rien dit devant ses huit paires de pâtes qui cliquetaient sur les lattes de parquet et les petites ailes qui battaient paresseusement l'air.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement malveillant dans le regard du professeur Magpie, que Henry bondit hors de son lit et vint rejoindre son camarade, qui dansait bizarrement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme pris d'une envie pressente d'aller aux toilettes.

— C'est de ma faute, professeur, déclara Henry.

Billy était un garçon excessivement intelligent : il combinait une mémoire phénoménale et des facultés d'observation et d'analyse impressionnantes. S'il le voulait, Billy aurait pu être le premier de sa promotion. Seulement, Billy s'intéressait assez peu à être le premier de sa promotion. Les cours l'ennuyaient. Plus d'une fois, il s'était endormi sur son pupitre au beau milieu d'un contrôle ou d'un exercice pratique. Chaque trimestre, on lui promettait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer ainsi éternellement, que l'intelligence ce n'était pas tout, qu'il fallait aussi du travail. Chaque trimestre, sa moyenne approchait le « bien » et le professeur Magpie rageait. Elle prenait l'existence de Billy comme une offense personnelle et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le houspiller.

— Billy n'y est pour rien. C'est totalement de ma faute, avoua Henry la voix un peu tremblante.

Le regard du professeur Magpie tomba sur les lunettes que Henry portait. Henry, mal à l'aise, les retira précipitamment. Il les détestait : les verres étaient si larges qu'il semblait avoir à peine huit ans ! Il préférait s'en passer, arguant qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, juste quand il était fatigué. Il trouvait cela particulièrement injuste que sur trois frères, il soit le seul avec une vision imparfaite.

— Potter. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de vous trouver au centre de ce boucan ?

Henry se garda bien de répondre.

— Pourquoi fallait-il que, de tous les Potter, je récupère celui qui fait des histoires ? C'est la Maison de Rowena Serdaigle ici, Potter. Cette Maison est pour les élèves sérieux, Potter. Si vous voulez vous amuser, vous avez Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Faites votre choix !

Henry aurait pu répondre que, justement non, ce n'était pas son choix, mais ça aurait été agité le chiffon rouge sous les naseaux du dragon.

Il était communément admis par les professeurs de Poudlard, que les trois frères Potter avaient été particulièrement mal répartis. A n'en pas douter, Edward était un Serpentard. Henry avait sa place toute chauffée à Gryffondor. Et bien évidemment que Firmin était un Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau, dans son impénétrable sagesse, en avait décidé tout autrement. Ainsi, pour élèves comme professeurs, Edward était « le Gryffondor prétentieux » Henry, « le Serdaigle perturbateur » et Firmin était « le petit Poufsouffle ». Poudlard semblait attendre de mieux connaître ce dernier rejeton de la famille Potter avant de lui décerner son épithète définitive. « Le bizarre » était toutefois venu siffler plusieurs fois aux oreilles de Henry. « Bien sûr qu'il est bizarre ! s'était exclamé Edward. Son activité préférée est de faire ses devoirs ! Et c'est un Poufsouffle ! »

— Et que faisiez-vous ? demanda le professeur Magpie d'une voix tranchante.

— Je lisais.

— Vous lisiez quoi ?

— Un livre.

— Je me doute bien que vous ne lisiez pas des viscères de lapin ! Donnez !

Le livre que Henry tenait derrière son dos s'échappa de ses mains et vola jusqu'au professeur Magpie.

— _Contes de l'Autre-Monde_. Quelle lecture ridicule ! Vous avez passé l'âge de ce genre de chose ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez mieux à faire ? Nous sommes en pleine périodes d'examens ! Serdaigle est seconde derrière Serpentard ! Comment une maison composée d'élèves sélectionnés pour leur intelligence et leur goût pour les études peut-elle arriver seconde ?

— Je ne sais pas, professeur.

— Vous ne savez pas alors que vous faites justement partie du problème. Faut-il vous rappeler combien de points Serdaigle a perdu à cause de vous cette semaine ? Ce mois ?

— Non.

— Non, qui ?

— Non, _professeur_.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes à Serdaigle ? Il aurait tellement mieux valu pour cette Maison qui vous alliez ailleurs. Votre petit frère aurait été une bien meilleure recrue ! Il est sérieux, consciencieux, rigoureux ! Que fait-il à Poufsouffle ? Ce Choixpeau aurait vraiment besoin d'une petite révision magique ! Allez vous coucher, Potter. Vous aussi Nutter !

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de regagner leur lit. Le professeur Magpie fixa son regard acéré sur chacun des occupants de la chambre qui tous retinrent leur souffle, persuadés qu'un aigle habité par l'esprit de Rowena Serdaigle allait leur fondre dessus.

— Cette chambre me donne trop de soucis. Vous êtes moins nombreux que la chambre de bronze et c'est toujours vous que je dois rappeler à l'ordre.

Les garçons de Serdaigle de seconde année étaient exceptionnellement nombreux (neuf garçons pour 4 filles). Le professeur Magpie, directrice de la Maison de Serdaigle, qui ne supportait pas le désordre et le bruit, avait pris la décision de séparer les garçons de cette année coupable en deux chambres : la chambre bleue et la chambre bronze. La chmabre bronze était généralement tranquille et peu remuante la chambre bleue était la bête noire du professeur Magpie.

Les pattes des araignées se mirent en mouvement et le professeur Magpie traversa la chambre comme si elle glissait. La main sur la poignée, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers ses élèves et les avertit que si elle revenait encore une fois, ils passeraient la nuit dans un cachot et, sans un mot, sans un geste, elle ferma les rideaux des quatre lits.

.

-o-

.

Pâris avançait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans courir. Son oncle s'était un peu calmé quand Pâris l'avait lancé sur son sujet préféré : l'architecture de Poudlard. Le sujet le passionnait tellement qu'il avait insisté pour que Pâris mange avec lui dans son bureau et l'écoute s'enthousiasmer sur sa future chasse au trésor. « Les Portes de Rowena Serdaigle ! Une merveille ! Quelque part, cachées dans ce château, mon neveu, il existe deux portes, des portes jumelles, qui ont la faculté, d'après la légende, de déplacer ceux qui les empruntent dans le temps ! Tu te rends comptes mon garçon, le pouvoir de cette femme ? Voyager dans le temps ! Bien sûr, on ne peut pas aller avant la construction du château, ni aller au-delà de sa destruction. Mais ça laisse quand même un millénaire sûr à visiter et quant à l'avenir. J'espère bien au moins encore un autre millénaire. »

Ils avaient été interrompus par le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'apprendre que l'élève disparue avait été retrouvée. « Cette orpheline ! Si je pouvais l'enfermer dans une pièce et être débarrassé de cette inquiétude une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit une écervelée lunatique comme celle-là qui hérite d'un talent pareil, je vous le demande bien ? Chaque fois qu'elle disparaît, c'est le même ramdam : faut déciller Poudlard et ça nous coûte une quantité folle de magie ! A ce compte là, faudra appeler les Dryades un peu en avance pour une recharge ! Enfin, il faut ce qu'il faut pour la probable future Grande Pythie de Delphes. »

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fixé Pâris durant tout le monologue, visiblement mécontent que cela ait eu lieu en la présence d'un élève. Le professeur s'était incliné et avait ouvert une porte que jusque là Pâris n'avait jamais remarquée. Interrogé sur ce qui était derrière cette porte, le Directeur de Poudlard sourit. « Encore une preuve du géni de Rowena Serdaigle. Si je trouve les Portes, sois sûr, mon neveu, que mon premier voyage sera pour la rencontrer et lui témoigner toute mon admiration. Et lui extorquer quelques petits secrets au passage, si possible, avait-il ajouté en riant grassement. Quelle sorcière ! Quelle sorcière ! Et quel dommage qu'aucun de mes fils n'aient été envoyés dans sa Maison. Quel dommage… Mais bon, Serpentard n'est pas mal non plus. Toujours mieux que Poufsouffle. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas mieux que Poufsouffle ? » Et il était reparti dans un éclat de rire déplaisant.

Pâris était tellement absorbé par ses pensées et, dans son désir de regagner au plus vite la salle commune de Gryffondor, il ne prit pas garde où il mettait les pieds. Il buta contre quelque chose et perdit l'équilibre. Il évita la chute de justesse. Il alluma sa baguette pour voir ce qui avait manqué de le faire tomber et sa découverte l'épouvanta tellement qu'il en lâcha sa baguette. L'objet toujours allumé roula et vint buter contre le cadavre d'un chat blanc dont les yeux semblaient avoir explosé.

.

-o-

.

_Chère Maman, _

_Les cours se passent bien. J'ai eu, contre toute attente, une note très correcte à mon devoir d'Herboristerie. Ma plante est morte par combustion spontanée (le professeur Waldman m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert) mais mon devoir était visiblement bon. _

_J'ai combattu et été vaincu aujourd'hui par un gigantesque cheval ailé. Je n'en garde aucune rancune. Mais il se peut que le professeur Black n'approuve pas mon détachement face à cet échec. Je promets d'aborder la prochaine épreuve (un dragon ? un yéti ? une chimère ?) avec un mental en or bleu._

_Je t'embrasse. Mes respects à père._

_Votre très dévoué deuxième fils._

.

**Fin du troisième chapitre.**

.

* * *

.

**Prochain chapitre** : « L'héritier des Black ».


End file.
